


Long Live The Mad King

by purplelly



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Kings AU, Multi, minecraft au, minecraft!kings au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/purplelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Ryan Haywood, also known as the most hated ‘Mad King’, runs away from his abusive life in the kingdom. He expects to be caught, to be found by the person he fears most – instead he’s taken in by five other kind gentlemen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His boot landed in a puddle, making it splash his clothing. He didn’t care at the moment; the important part was getting away.

He expected guards to come pouring out the castle doors, running after him with their swords raised. But nothing happened, just the rain pounding the ground and soaking his cloak.

With the moon guiding his path, he ran along the dirt road, not daring to look back again.

-

James Ryan Haywood; also known as the Mad King. He’s not quite fond of that nickname. It wasn’t something he wore proudly; it wasn’t even  _him_ who was mad. It was Edgar.

Edgar, who was his father’s right hand man when it came to castle duties. Setting up a battle strategy, helping decide who to live and who to kill, helping create new laws. A person James’ father told him he could trust.

Oh, how he was wrong.

Edgar was cruel. At this point, James is convinced Edgar must’ve been the one who slipped the poison in his father’s food.

For years, since James’ mother became sick and he had to take over as King, Edgar was there. At first, he helped; assisted James with battle plans and law changes. But then he became more demanding; ordering they change laws to harsher punishments, raising prices, creating a dystopia.

Eventually James had enough. Stood up to Edgar and ordered him to stop.

But of course he already had the pigmen guards on his side – he had no idea how; the pigmen were trained to protect the king – and he couldn’t do anything.

All the blame went to James. How the nickname ‘The Mad King’ was created, because of these rules – because of Edgar. How James was getting the blame of everything because Edgar had a knife pointed at his mother, and he couldn’t deny the changes or else she’d die.

So he ran away. He felt guilty, sure – he just abandoned his mother – but he couldn’t do much about it. He couldn’t rule anymore. And yeah, it might’ve been selfish – but he hopes that if he gets away, just enough to get himself together, he could come back to save them.

But, as he ran out into the city, in the dark – he realized something. He doesn’t know what it’s like to live outside castle walls.

He’s lost royalty in a town of peasants.

-

The first few days are hard. He has nowhere to stay, and he’s afraid to talk to anyone – for fear to be recognized and brought back to the castle – so he keeps his distance, ignores anyone who stares, and with the large sack of gold coins he brought with him, buys food.

He sleeps in a barn one day; anybody who owns the farm would be asleep by that time. He had been walking all day since he left during the night. It was late when he found the barn, and after making sure he was alone, slept in a pile of hay in one corner, near a couple of horses who he hoped wouldn’t trample him in the night.

By the next day he’s exhausted and already regretting his choices. His legs and feet ache, he’s hungry, and he’s tired despite having just woken up.

James slips out of the barn before anyone notices.

That was the easiest day. The next couple days he sleeps on the streets; he’s too afraid to ask anyone for shelter, too many ideas running through his head. He had to be careful of monsters, however; he knew how to fight but he left his sword back at the castle. He often found himself climbing trees to escape or hiding in dirt shacks.

By the third day away from his kingdom, he’s sore, tired, and frustrated. He must be miles away from the castle now, and Edgar would’ve definitely noticed him missing.

His clothes feel heavy and dirty on him. He’s pretty sure sleeping outside for two days isn’t good for his health. What James really wants is new clothes, and a bath. And a  _good_ place to sleep for the night. The barn from Day 1 sounds like a luxury right now.

He was looking around for a place to eat – his bag of coins is getting lighter, he notices – when he spots a building with a wooden sign on the door that says,  _Jack’s_. In smaller writing below it, it says, ‘ _Motel and Bar’_.

James looks the building up and down, hesitating at first. Then he takes a deep breath before walking in.

The building is…surprisingly classy.

It’s mostly empty, but it might get more crowded by the time night hits. There are a few people in the corners, and at the bar stands a man with a beard. He wears a green shirt with some design on it, and a sash across his chest.

James hesitates at the door, but when he sees that no one bothered to look at him, he makes his way to the bar.

The bearded man – presumably Jack, judging by the sign outside – strides over where he sits and James suddenly feels nervous.

But the man just smiles, leaning on the bar slightly before talking.

“Hey there, welcome to Jack’s,” The man greets. “What can I get for you?”

James hesitates. He doesn’t know how to respond to that – what do people usually order here?

Jack must know what he’s thinking, because he lets out a breathy chuckle.

“You must be new around here,” He says. He stands, grabbing a glass from behind the counter. “I’ll just get you the regular.”

James nods, nervously playing with the strings on his cloak. God, he’s king, and he’s acting like a coward in front of his citizens –

Jack appears suddenly, a cup in his hand filled with something that fizzes to the top of the cup. He sets the cup in front of James, and he looks from the cup to Jack.

The man smiles. “Go ahead. On the house.”

James looks back down at the cup. He takes the handle and cautiously takes a sip.

It burns down his throat but there’s something good about it. He pauses before taking another sip.

Jack leans on the counter again. “What’s your name, by the way? I’m Jack.”

James hesitates. He can’t use his real name – people will recognize him. So he says the first name that comes to mind.

“Ryan,” He says, and he sucks in a breath, waiting for Jack’s reaction.

 Using his middle might be a good idea. People don’t usually use his middle name when addressing him. And it’s familiar. Easy to respond to.

Jack hums a moment. “Good to meet you Ryan. Where are you headed?”

James – Ryan, he’s got to start thinking of himself as Ryan if he’s using that from now on – shrugs. “I don’t know. I’m just sort of wandering.” He pauses. “Your sign out there says this is a motel, too. Could I rent a room for a night?”

Jack smiles, nodding. “Yes you can. Just for one night?” He pulls a small book from his pocket and starts writing.

“Uh, I don’t know,” Ryan hesitated. “A few nights, maybe?”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Do you have anything planned? Do you know what you’re doing?”

Ryan thought a moment, then shook his head. He had no idea where he was going. His only plan was to get away from Edgar, away from the castle. He hadn’t really thought what he’d do after.

Jack nodded. He tucked the book back in his pocket. He leaned on the counter again and pointed to a hallway next to the bar. “Down there, there is a long line of doors. The one marked ‘5’ is yours.”

Ryan nodded. He looked over at the drink on the counter and debated bringing it with him or just leaving it. Jack seemed to read his mind.

“Are you going to finish that?” He asked. “I can just dump it.”

“Uh, you can dump it,” Ryan replied. Jack nodded and took the glass, walking through a door.

When he returned, Ryan had pulled a few gold coins from his pouch. He held them out to Jack, who stared at them before looking up at Ryan.

“I don’t know what this costs,” Ryan shrugged.

“Not  _that_  much,” Jack said, sounding surprised Ryan could have that much on him. “The drink was on the house; and to spend a night here doesn’t cost a lot.”

“Well, take it anyway. As a thank you,” Ryan replied, dropping the coins on the counter.

“Thank you for what?” Jack asked, picking one of the coins up to inspect it.

Gold coins must not be seen often. Ryan knew it wasn’t common to see a lot of them in some areas of the towns; but this seemed like a pretty rich area and if the reaction to gold coins was like  _that_ —

That someone was so _surprised_ to see them--

Ryan blames Edgar’s laws. A lot of them had to do with money, so he supposes that gold coins must be scarce, not seen often. Another reason for Ryan to hate Edgar. He feels good to give those coins to Jack now; the guy deserves it.

“For your kindness,” Ryan replies. “You could have ignored me. Instead you made conversation, and gave me a free drink. So, thanks.” He’s blushing slightly at the end, but he means it.

Jack looks stunned a moment. Then he smiles, bright and wide, and takes the coins almost cautiously. “Thank you. It’s what I can do for someone new around here.”

Ryan nods, then stands and heads for the hallway Jack pointed out earlier. He catches Jack watching him as he leaves, and smiles before continuing down the hallway.

He finds the room marked ‘5’ and pushes the wooden door open. The room is small, made for just sleeping. There’s a bed in the middle of the room and bookshelves on either wall. A stand is on both sides of the bed, and lamps hang off the walls.

Ryan marvels at the sight of the bed. He’s missed the luxury of a bed since he began running away from the castle. He does as much as slip his shoes off before he’s laying down.

The mattress is a bit bumpy, and the blankets have a few stains, but Ryan could care less at the moment. His head barely hits the pillow before he’s out like a light.

***

When he wakes up, he’s confused for a moment. He expects to see the stone ceiling and the paintings on the walls of his bedroom. Then the last few days come rushing back to him, and he’s groaning as he flops his face back into the pillow.

There’s a window on one wall and sunlight streams through it. The lamps have blown out during the night, and the only source of light was the sun. Ryan groans again as he sits up, rubbing over his eyes as he tries to wake up.

A sudden wave of despair washed over him. He suddenly wanted to give up, go back to the kingdom, to stop  _trying_. That all of this was pathetic, and wouldn’t amount to anything in the end. He wanted to give up.

The feeling was gone a moment later, and Ryan was slightly horrified over himself. He couldn’t go  _back_ \- that’s the opposite of what he wanted. He couldn’t live under Edgar and let him step on him. He had to leave. It was his only option.

He kept telling himself that while he put his shoes back on and exited the room. He could hear distant talking and recognized Jack’s voice among it.

Turning the corner, he saw a different man talking to Jack. He had a mustache that twirled at the ends and his arms were covered in tattoos. He wears dark green clothes reminiscent to armor.

Jack waves him over and the man turns and smiles at him. Ryan sits down on a barstool next to the man, and Jack begins speaking.

“Geoff, this is Ryan,” Jack says. “Ryan, this is Geoff.”

The two shake hands, and Ryan notices how calloused Geoff’s hands are. He wonders what type of work he does, when Geoff speaks.

“I heard you’re new in town, Ryan,” Geoff says. “And Jack has told me about what you said. That you’re wandering. And I guess, those gold coins of yours,” He smiles there. “Are due to run out soon. You’re going to need money.”

Ryan hadn’t thought about that. The gold coins would get him far, yes, but eventually he’d need to work, just like all the other citizens do. He nods for Geoff to continue.

“I run a shop around here,” Geoff says.  “Geoff’s Farming and Mercantile. I can run the shop, but I need someone to run the farm. Have you ever worked a farm?”

Ryan thinks for a moment. He’s royalty; he’s never worked a farm. But he can’t exactly say that, can he? Not without giving away his identity. He thinks back the barn he slept in. He hadn’t exactly seen much there, but he saw some people going to work on it.

“A little, but not a lot,” Ryan decides.

Geoff hums. “Well, I can have you work on the farm, and we’ll see how that goes. What do you say?”

“Uh, yeah. That sounds good,” Ryan nods.

“Great! So, can you start tomorrow? Jack could probably show you where it is,” Geoff suggests.

Ryan nods. “I don’t have anything else to do.”

Geoff looks him up and down. Ryan must realize how he must look. He’s wearing a hooded cloak over a dark shirt and kilt. They were the least fanciest clothes he had in his wardrobe. A belt holds his pouch of gold coins.

“You probably need new clothes as well,” Geoff points out. “You can’t work in those. And it doesn’t look like you brought much else with you.”

“I can run out and get some…clothing,” Ryan hesitates. What do farmers and merchants usually wear?

“I’ll help you,” Geoff pats his shoulder. “There are plenty of stores around. My own shop doesn’t sell clothing, but we can find you something.”

Geoff stands and grabs Ryan’s arm, hauling towards the door. Jack waves from the bar, and Ryan manages a wave back before he’s being dragged outside by Geoff.

Geoff is certainly a clingy guy. He’s loud and boisterous, but kind and caring – if giving Ryan a job when they first meet is anything to go by. It’s not unwelcome; it’s a huge contrast to what Ryan has had to deal with for years.

So he follows Geoff through town. The other man seems to know his way around town well, so Ryan lets him lead. Ryan didn’t go out of the castle much; he feared for his life out here. One of the reasons he didn’t want to leave at first – afraid someone could recognize him and kill him. But it appeared that no one did.

Geoff leads him to a shop that’s smaller than others yet looks cozy. It’s two stories, and Ryan assumes the second floor is where the owner lives.

As they walk in, a bell on top of the door announces their arrival. There’s no one to be seen at first, but then there’s thudding down the steps and a figure appears.

It’s a woman, and she’s wearing long-legged red pants and a red shirt that’s decorated by matching feathers. She has red hair over her shoulders and she waves to Geoff.

“Geoff! Good to see you again,” She greets. She nods to Ryan. “Who’s this?”

“Nice to see you too, Lindsay,” Geoff replied. “This is Ryan. He needs some new clothes for farm work.”

Lindsay turns her gaze to Ryan. “Okay, I can do that. Let’s see…”

She walks up to Ryan and holds his arms out. He stands stiffly as she tugs his sleeve, inspecting his clothes.

Then she stands straight and walks over to a chest. “I have just what you need.” She reaches inside the chest and pulls out a stack of folded clothing. She hands it to Ryan.

“Uh, how much…?” Ryan asked, reaching into his pouch.

Lindsay shrugs. “Whatever you’ll pay me. But not cheap.”

Geoff gives her a warning look( _‘look at what you’ve done, now you’re gonna get more than you need’_ ), but Ryan doesn’t notice and reaches into his pouch to pull out two gold coins.

Lindsay gawks at them a moment before reaching for them. “I-I didn’t mean this much. It’s just clothes.”

“Keep it,” Ryan replies. “I have enough for now.”

Lindsay nods and slips them into her pocket. She then turns to Geoff. “Have you heard from Michael? He told me earlier he has some items to sell for your shop.”

“Really? Thanks for telling me,” Geoff nods. “I’ll talk to him later. I’m showing Ryan around town.”

Lindsay nods and waves to them as they leave the store. They continue down the street, and Geoff begins talking.

“So, do you just give random gold coins to whoever?” Geoff asks.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “No? I’m just paying for their services.”

“Yeah, way too much,” Geoff replies. “Money’s tight. People will get suspicious if you wave gold around like it’s no big deal. You’d think you were a king, or something.”

Ryan stiffens at the mention of king, so he pays attention to the first thing he said. “What do you mean, people will get suspicious?”

“They’ll think it’s counterfeit, or here to cause trouble. I don’t know, just don’t do it,” Geoff answers. “People can be sensitive during rough times.”

Ryan nods and doesn’t say anything. His face is burning with embarrassment. Of course, why didn’t he put that together? When word gets around that the Mad King is missing, they’ll obviously suspect the guy with a lot of money. No one else has gold, and of course the king would have some.

Geoff shows Ryan around the rest of the town. There isn’t much else besides shops and houses, and there’s also the occasional farm they pass by. They stop to buy something to eat, Geoff insisting on paying this time. Ryan doesn’t argue, but he feels a little guilty.

They head back to the motel when the sun starts to set. Ryan had learned a lot from Geoff that day; the little shop he runs has three main sellers, whose names are Michael, Gavin, and Ray. Lindsay had mention Michael earlier, Ryan remembers. Geoff says that Michael is a huntsmen and Gavin is…not exactly a huntsmen, but helps Michael on hunting trips. Ray makes potions and sells them.

Geoff had gotten closer to those three, and they even helped Geoff out with the farm occasionally. But Geoff doesn’t have permanent workers for that job; so he hired Ryan to help out.

Ryan is still a little uneasy for this job. He’s never worked on a farm and doesn’t know what to do. But he can’t exactly say that when he’s already accepted the job, can he?

Jack is still at the bar when they return, and he waves as they walk in. He’s starting to put together a couple of drinks as they walk up and sit on the barstools.

“How was your day out?” Jack asks.

“Good, good,” Geoff answers. “We got Ryan some new farm clothes, and I showed him around town.”

Jack sets the drinks in front of them. “Anything new? Besides the clothes?”

“I need to find Michael,” Geoff says. “Lindsay told me has some things to sell.”

Jack nods. He turns to Ryan. “What do you think so far?”

Ryan shrugs. “It’s nice here.” He takes a sip from his drink so he doesn’t have to elaborate.

Geoff and Jack begin talking, and Ryan mostly thinks instead of listen. Once again, that creeping feeling of doubt hangs in the back of his mind.

Is this all really a solution? To run away and  _not_ be a king? Look at how  _much_ he’s given up – a big bed, endless amounts of money, a whole kingdom to rule over – something every citizen in this town must want. And he’s thrown it all away.

It’s for a good reason, though. He couldn’t live under Edgar anymore – that’s worth losing all his riches.

Isn’t it?

He’s not so sure anymore. And the idea that these people – Geoff and Jack – who have been so kind to him – could they possibly change their views of him? Think of him differently, because he’s thrown away so much, for such a selfish decision?

_‘People can be sensitive during rough times.’_

Ryan suddenly feels very sick.

“I think I’m going to head to bed,” Ryan says, as casually as he can.

“Alright,” Geoff replies. “I should leave soon, anyway. Go and find Michael.” He pats Ryan on the shoulder. “G’night Ryan. Jack will show you to my shop tomorrow.”

Ryan nods, standing to head back to his room. He might’ve said something like a goodnight to them. His mind is running too fast to notice.

One of them says something, but he doesn’t answer. He just wants to get to his room, to think. Or even better, to sleep.

He’s never been so happy to see the lumpy bed. The covers are thrown back where he got up this morning, but he doesn’t find himself caring.

He crawls under the sheets and hides his head under the pillow, trying to settle his dark thoughts.

It’s going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work on the farm I based on Minecraft. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Ryan woke with a headache and a bad taste in his mouth.

He managed to fall asleep at one point in the night, but now it must be late in the day. He scrambles to get up, ignoring his headache. He doesn’t bother making the bed again, and leaves in the clothes he bought yesterday.

Jack is awake already, this time sitting at the bar. He waves at Ryan and pats a barstool next to him. When he sits down, Jack holds out an apple.

“Thanks,” Ryan says as he takes the apple.

“No problem,” Jack replies. “Hey, were you okay last night?”

“Hm?” Ryan took a bite of the apple and looks at Jack with a questioning look.

“You seemed off when you left yesterday. You were really pale,” Jack says.

Ryan shrugs, and takes his time swallowing. “Uh, just tired. It was a long day.” He’s had worst days – either when he slept on the streets or when he was with Edgar – and yesterday was one of the best days he’s had. He just hopes the lie convinces Jack.

The bearded man watches him for a moment, then seems to decide to believe him. “Okay.” There’s a beat of silence. “When do you want to head down to Geoff’s?”

“Uh,” Ryan starts to stand. “Now is good.”

Jack stands and they both walk over to the door of the building. Jack holds the door open for Ryan and he has a sudden flashback to how guards would do the same thing. He forces a smile to Jack as he walks through.

The air is warm and there are no clouds to block the sun. There was no sign of the rainstorm from a few days ago. Ryan wonders how long this warm weather will last.

“It’s just down this way,” Jack says, and begins walking down the gravel road, Ryan following close behind.

The roads were…strangely empty. Ryan would’ve expected more people out and about, rushing off to work that morning. He wonders how badly off the cities were around here. Edgar’s been pretty much leaving him in the dark about the state of the kingdom.

They walk for a few more minutes in silence. Ryan feels like he wants to say something, but doesn’t quite know what.

He doesn’t have time to speak, because Jack stops in front of a building. There’s a sign above the door reading, ‘Geoff’s Farming and Mercantile Supply’.

“This is it,” Jack says. “Geoff must be inside. Come on.” He motions for Ryan to follow him as he walks up to the door.

Like the clothing shop they went to, a bell announces their arrival. Behind the counter on the opposite wall stands Geoff, who smiles and waves them in.

“Hey!” He greets. He walks around the counter to meet them. “Welcome to my shop.” He gestures around the store.

“It’s nice,” Ryan comments. It’s small, but there are a lot of chests and shelves, and Ryan assumes that’s where he keeps all his supplies.

Geoff smiles. “Come, the farms are out back. Thanks, Jack, for showing him here. We’ll stop by tonight.”

Jack nods and waves to them as Geoff leads Ryan to a back door. Sunlight streams through as he opens it, and it leads to a fenced in yard. Running around the yard are little pigs and chickens and cows. There are two chests on one side and Geoff leads Ryan over to it.

“These chests have different food items to use for each animal,” Geoff explains. “Carrots for pigs, wheat for cows and chickens.”

Ryan nods as Geoff opens the chests, showing the items. Then he walked to the edge of the fence and pointed to a field, not very far away from the animals.

“That’s my wheat field,” Geoff said. “Michael and Gavin should be around sometime to help you out with that. For now, feed all these animals. And when you’re done, come check back with me.”

Ryan nodded, and Geoff headed back inside. He turned to the chests and grabbed a few carrots and wheat.

There was suddenly a tugging on his pant leg and he looked down to see a baby chicken at his feet. He chuckled, mostly in surprise, and gently pulled his foot away. He took a piece of the wheat and gave it to the chicken. It ran off once it had its treat.

Then suddenly all the animals were surrounding Ryan. Either the chicken alerted them, or they just noticed Ryan holding food, but they were suddenly just there, demanding to be fed.

The food he held was running out, and Ryan is sure he’s already fed that pig, the greedy bastard. A few of them backed off, sated with what they got. The others still wanted more, and Ryan was actually a bit terrified.

He can deal with zombies and skeletons, but not farm animals with never-ending stomachs.

Ryan stood on top of the chests to get more leverage, and maybe being taller will make the animals back down a little. It didn’t help, and he was sure a cow nudged him, because then he was falling backwards on the other side of the fence.

It wasn’t a bad fall – it mostly just startled him. He sat up, brushing wheat and carrots that he was holding off of him.

Then he realized someone was laughing. Loud and hard, and he recognize the voice as Geoff’s. He also noticed that Geoff’s wasn’t the only voice he heard.

The animals backed away from the fence and Geoff appeared, one hand over his mouth and one on his stomach, and he looked about to cry from laughing so hard.

“Jesus, Ryan – are – are you okay?” He said between laughter.

Ryan sat up, and although he wanted to be annoyed, he couldn’t – not with Geoff’s ridiculous laughter.

“I’m fine,” He said. He stood up and walked back to the fence. “You saw that?”

Geoff nodded, laughing again. “Sorry, sorry. That was the most amazing thing ever.” He pointed to a gate not far away from Ryan. “There’s a gate; come back over here.”

Ryan nodded and walked to the fence, not quite helping his own smile. He glanced over behind Geoff to see three figures behind him. They were all trying to hold in their own laughter – trying to be polite, Ryan realized.

He walked through the gate and Geoff led him to the three new people. One of them wore a bear head as a hood, with its front paws dangling over his shoulders. He wore a yellow shorts and a fur vest as well.

Another wore tuxedo-esque attire. It looked way too dressy to be working on a farm, so Ryan assumes he’s a worker in Geoff’s store, not on the farm.

The third wore clothes similar to a creeper. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck with a creeper face printed on it.

“Ryan,” Geoff says, recovering from his laughter. “These guys are Michael, Ray, and Gavin. Ray will help me in the store and Michael and Gavin will help you with field.” He snickers. “That is, if you can handle not getting pushed over by some cow.” Ryan rolled his eyes as Geoff snickered again. “C’mon Ray, we’ll leave Michael and Gavin to show Ryan around.”

Geoff walked past Ray and beckoned him to follow him. They reentered the store and Ryan was left alone with Michael and Gavin.

Michael walked up to him first.

“Good to meet you Ryan,” Michael said. “We’ll show you around the field.” He motioned to follow him as he left through the gate.

Gavin skipped up next to Ryan as they walked. He was smiling and sneaking glances at Ryan. He suddenly wanted to hide his face. Did he recognize him? Could he know that Ryan was the missing king?

“What?” Ryan blurted out.

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “What, what?”

Ryan blinked at the odd wording of the question. “Uh, why do you keep looking over at me?”

Gavin smiled and shrugged. “I’m trying to think of something to say.” He paused. “Also, you’re very handsome.”

Ryan sputtered, and Gavin laughed at his reaction. Michael turned to look over his shoulder and rolled his eyes – and Ryan noticed something else in his eyes, but he couldn’t quite place what it was.

“Gavin, quit being annoying,” Michael said, but there wasn’t any heat behind it. “Geoff will have your head if you scare him away.”

Gavin proceeds to let out some sort of squawking sound, and just that is enough for Ryan to break down laughing.

The other two banter back and forth and their conversation is entertaining enough that Ryan can’t help but listen. The field isn’t that far away, so when they arrive, they’re still joking and talking and has to stop at the edge of the field to finish their conversation.

The field is in a rectangle of logs, and between every other row of wheat, there’s a row of water. There’s a chest placed in front of the field.

“Alright,” Michael begins. “Basically, all we have to do is pick all the ripe crops and replant the seeds. Once that’s done, we’ll bring all we have back to Geoff’s.”

Ryan nods, and they get to work. It’s serious for a while, too, which Ryan doesn’t expect after his initial meeting to the other two.

But of course, the other two get a little bored.

Ryan is replanting his second line of crops when he catches movement out of the corner of his eye. He looks up to see Michael sneaking up behind Gavin, with something writhing between his fingers. A worm, Ryan realizes.

He stops working just to watch this. Gavin doesn’t seem to notice Michael behind him at all. The sun is behind them as well, so Gavin should be able to see Michael’s shadow. But Gavin must be oblivious to that as well.

He only notices when Michael pulls his shirt collar back and drops worm down his shirt. Gavin squawks again and starts prancing around the field, clawing at his back while Michael kneels over from laughing so hard.

Ryan finds himself stifling his own laughter. He couldn’t remember the last time he’s laughed so hard. His life has changed so much in just a few days.

Gavin manages to get the worm out of his shirt somehow, and now he’s chasing Michael around the field with a handful of dirt. They’re not getting any work done, so Ryan takes the opportunity to have a break and watch this go down.

Michael dodges most of Gavin’s attempts at throwing the dirt at him. Somehow Gavin ends up with dirt smeared in his hair and Michael smirking triumphantly.

They get back to work after, but now there’s conversation and jokes instead of focused silence. Ryan mostly listens instead of joins in.

He’s picking a crop when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to see Michael there, with Gavin a little ways behind him. The creeper-clad lad is busy pulling wheat from another row, but is sending glances their way.

“Yes?” Ryan says to Michael.

“Ryan,” Michael replies. “You’ve been picking crops that aren’t even ready to be picked. Have you ever worked on a farm before?”

Ryan looked at the stack of wheat he’s already gathered, and yeah – a few of the bundles are a little greener than the others. He looks back at Michael with a sheepish expression.

“I-I haven’t exactly worked in a field,” Ryan admits. “Sorry.”

Michael shrugs. “It’s not a big deal. Gavin’s done that before.” There’s an indignant cry behind them. “Anyway, just look at the crops before you pick them. Easy fix for a rookie.”

Ryan nods and Michael goes back to where he was picking crops before. They continue on, Ryan being more careful with the crops he picks.

They end a little while later. Michael motions for them to follow him as he heads for the end of the field and Ryan stretches before following. He’s covered in dirt and sweat and he would kill for some new clothes.

The sun was going to set soon, and Ryan just realized how long they’ve been out. It seemed shorter with the amount of work they’ve done and the antics that happened between the other two.

As they walked inside the store, Geoff and Ray were behind the counter talking. Geoff waved to the others.

“How was your first day working, Ryan?” Geoff asked.

Ryan shrugged. “Not bad.”

“Michael shoved a bloody worm down my back!” Gavin exclaimed.

“He kinda deserved it for nearly blowing us up yesterday,” Michael commented. Gavin sent a glare his way.

“I did not! That was an accident!”

“It’s your  _job_ to be the creeper-whisperer, isn’t it?”

“Creeper-whisperer?” Ryan asked, interrupting their banter.

“It’s some weird shit Gavin can do,” Michael explains. “Like, he can talk to creepers. When I’m out on hunts he comes along and is  _supposed_ to protect me.”

“ _That_ was an accident!” Gavin said again. “He snuck up on me!”

The two continued to argue, but Ryan turned his attention to Ray and Geoff and their topic of conversation.

“So, what was it you were saying, Ray?” Geoff asked.

“Oh, right,” Ray turned to Geoff. “I heard that the Mad King got abducted. Or something like that. The whole town’s talking about it.”

Ryan stopped, inhaling sharply. The other two stopped their fighting to look at Ray with wide eyes, and even Geoff looked surprised.

“Really?” Geoff replied. He sounded a bit  _too_ excited. “ _Our_ Mad King?” Ray nodded.

Ryan didn’t know what to think.  _Abducted_ , Ray had said. Was that Edgar’s doing, or just the town making up rumors? And Geoff sounded  _relieved_. For some reason, that bothered him more than anything.

“I feel bad for whoever took him,” Michael said; joking, but not in a nice way. “They’ll probably give him back.”

“Oh god, don’t even wish that Michael,” Gavin added. “If anything, they’ll get rid of him, and we can move on.”

 _They’re talking about me_. It bothers Ryan, and no matter how much he keeps telling himself that it’s all Edgar, it’s  _all Edgar’s fault_ , he feels  _guilt_. He’s  _king_ he should’ve been able to do something to help. He should’ve been able to stand up to Edgar and  _fight back_.

Someone tapping his shoulder snaps him out of his thoughts. He looks up to see the others all staring at him. He realized that his hands were clenched and his breathing was uneven. Geoff had a hand on his shoulder and a concerned look on his face.

“You okay there, Ryan?” Geoff asked.

Ryan nodded, a little sheepishly. “I’m fine. Just a little tired.” Geoff didn’t seem convinced, and neither did the others. Yet they seemed to let it slide, and Geoff patted his shoulder.

“Then we’ll head down the Jack’s. I’m done here for the day,” Geoff said.

They all headed towards the door, and Geoff flipped a sign on the door from ‘Open’ to ‘Closed’. The streets were darkening and torches lined the roads to keep the monsters at bay through the night.

“What if legs didn’t know they were legs?” Gavin suddenly asks, looking down at his own pair of legs.

“What are you  _talking_ about?” Michael asks incredulously, and Ray and Geoff laugh. Ryan just sort of watches, a bewildered expression on his face.

“That has to be the most stupid thing you’ve ever said,” Geoff is laughing hard, like he was when Ryan fell over the fence. His laughter alone is enough for Ryan to break out laughing.

Michael and Gavin continue to argue back and forth, with added input from Geoff. Ryan listens, and he notices a lack of response from Ray. He sneaks a glance at the other man.

Ray was watching them, a small smile on his face. He has a fond look in his eyes as he watches the others.

Ryan turns away, wondering if that means what he’s thinking.

They get to Jack’s a few minutes later, and he greets them from behind the counter. He starts serving them drinks as they sit down at the barstools.

“How was today?” Jack asked.

“Good, good,” Geoff replied for all of them. “Hey, did you know the Mad King is gone? Abducted, or some shit.”

Once again, Ryan freezes at the mention of the nickname.

“God, it was the only thing patrons wanted to talk about today,” Jack replied.

“What-what did they say?” Ryan asked. He wrung his hands together under the bar.

Jack shrugged. “Mostly just things like, ‘I’m glad he’s gone’ or something similar. I can’t really argue with them. Why?”

Ryan shrugged. “Just curious.”

Jack set the drinks down in front of each of them. Ryan noticed how he gave Ray a glass of water instead of the usual drinks he serves.

“Ryan, how was your first day at work?” Jack asked. “If Geoff was too harsh, I can always yell at him for you.”

“Hey, I am a  _great_ boss,” Geoff replied. Michael scoffed, and Geoff sent a glare his way.

“He did a pretty good job,” Geoff said, a bit more serious. “Besides a cow knocking him over the fence, he did great.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “A cow knocked him over the fence?”

Ryan chuckled sheepishly. “Heh, it kinda snuck up on me.”

“It was the funniest shit I’ve ever seen,” Geoff added. “And then Michael went and…Stuffed a worm down Gavin’s pants? Or was it his shirt?”

And the topic was switched. They moved on to the activities on the farm. Then they turned to the sights they’ve seen, more hypothetical questions, and more. Ryan didn’t talk much; he’d rather listen. One, because he doesn’t quite know what to say, and two, because he’s more quiet than others.

He doesn’t know how long they’ve stayed at the bar. It was long past dark now, and the torches became more apparent. Jack served them more drinks, but Ryan refused a second refill. The drinks weren’t what he was used to and he didn’t quite like the taste.

When Ryan began to feel sleepy, he excused himself their conversation. His arms and legs and back were already beginning to feel sore, and he knows it’ll be worse tomorrow.

He bids everyone goodnight and heads off to his rented room. He leaves his glass on the bar, knowing that Jack will take care of it, and makes a mental note to give him a few coins later for them.

He’s exhausted once again, and is asleep almost immediately.

-

Jack liked to think of Ryan as someone who’s lost and is in need of a fresh start. And so far, nothing has come to challenge that idea.

Jack and the others have a sort of clan, a tight-knitted friendship grown over the years. Jack had met Geoff when the latter was first opening his shop. He’d met Michael and recommended him to Geoff, which led to the both of them meeting Gavin. Ray they had stumbled upon when he was new in town and had a knack for creating potions. Geoff welcomed him eagerly into his store. And now, nearly every day, they always stop by after work to talk to Jack.

It’s a routine – and a routine that Ryan seems to be fitting in well. Jack wouldn’t be surprised if, in the coming weeks, Ryan is as close to him as the others are. An added piece to their collection.

So, he couldn’t help asking the others what they thought of the man.

“What do you guys think of Ryan so far?” Jack asked, after the other man had retreated to his room.

“He’s a good worker,” Michael shrugged. “Could use a little work, but he has potential.”

“I like him,” Gavin added. “A little quiet, but he’s probably just getting used to us.”

Ray shrugged. “I’m not sure. I didn’t talk to him much.”

Geoff was the one who hesitated. Jack noticed how much the other warmed up to Ryan, taking him under his wing, as he had done with the lads. But now he bit his lip, thinking before speaking.

“I like him,” Geoff finally said. “He’s great. But…” The others are staring now, waiting for what Geoff has to say. Jack is a little taken aback himself. “He’s never worked a day in his life. It’s obvious. But think about this – everyone has to work for money. And Ryan has a whole pouch full of gold coins. How could he have gotten that when he’s never worked somewhere before?”

There was silence for a while. Jack had never thought about that. It seemed obvious now. How did he miss that?

“Maybe….He comes from a rich family?” Gavin suggested.

“Who’s  _that_ rich nowadays?” Michael retorted.

“We’ll probably find out eventually,” Jack said. “But we shouldn’t pry. It isn’t our business. If he tells us, he’ll tell us.”

“That’s true,” Ray agreed.

After a moment of silence, the others nodded in agreement as well. Geoff still seemed uneasy, but Jack knew what was bothering him. He was worried about the safety of the rest of them. That’s what Jack always admired about Geoff. He always wants the others safe before him. It sends a warm feeling through Jack’s chest.

Soon after, they all begin to head out. It was late, and everyone had work tomorrow. Jack cleans up the glasses on the counters and takes their pay before heading back into his bunk behind the bar area.

What Geoff said lingered in his mind. He knew that not everyone they met was going to fit in their circle. But Ryan he was beginning to like, and he seemed to fit in well with the others. Geoff likes him, and is only worried that he’d somehow hurt the rest of them.

He was still wondering how Ryan was able to get that much money when he finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael took Geoff’s words into consideration.

It honestly hadn’t even occurred to him how shady and suspicious Ryan was. The man’s calmness and willingness to work made Michael think he was just trying to get around. The gold coins – which Geoff had told him about the day before he met Ryan, and Michael had retold to Ray and Gavin – were a big part in telling who Ryan was. Rich, was one thing – but rich how?

He couldn’t think of a reason. Maybe that was why he started to keep his distance from Ryan.

He wasn’t exactly avoiding the guy; just not directly interacting with him. Michael wanted to watch, to observe, to see if anything was amiss. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking for. All he noticed was how focused Ryan was while working. It didn’t tell him much.

As they worked, his gaze also kept drifting to Gavin. He’d known the man a long time; he was his hunting buddy, after all. But something felt…different, now. He wasn’t sure. He kept noticing small, stupid details that probably wasn’t all that important. Like Gavin’s hair was all messy, now that he had run his fingers through it an unknown number of times. Or how there was a slight sheen of sweat above his upper lip.

(And no, his smile most definitely did not make Michael’s heart flutter, his heart does _not_ ‘flutter’.)

There was something different when he looked at Gavin now, and Michael didn’t quite know what it meant. He certainly had an idea, but…it couldn’t be _that_ right?

He had other things to worry about. He’d leave it, for now.

“Hey, Michael?” Gavin said, suddenly next to him, and Michael jumped.

“Yeah, Gavin, what’s up?” Michael asked, a bit quickly, like he’d been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing.

Gavin didn’t appear to notice. “Are we going to go hunting soon? You mentioned it earlier.”

“Did I?” Michael recalled their earlier conversations. “Oh, yeah. Why not now? We’ve done enough on the field for today.”

Gavin smiled and ran up to Ryan, relaying what Michael said to him. A few minutes later, the three of them were heading back to Geoff’s store with bundles of crops in their hands. Gavin was as hyperactive as usual, asking all sorts of dumb questions that Ryan has been answering and elaborating on. He’s come out of his shell a bit, and Gavin has been a huge help with that.

Suddenly there was a sour feeling in Michael’s chest. He wanted nothing more than to leave now and take Gavin with him. He suddenly hated the idea how much him and Ryan have been getting along.

“Hey, Ryan, I’m sure there’s some more work you could do if you ask Geoff,” Michael interrupted their conversation.

Ryan seemed surprised, and a flash of hurt crossed his face. Then he smiled, which may have been forced, and Michael partially regretted snapping. “I guess so. Have fun hunting.” Then he walked inside, leaving the other two behind.

Gavin waited for Ryan to go inside the shop before he turned to Michael, arms crossed. “That was a little rude, Michael.”

Michael threw his hands up in exasperation. He didn’t have a reason, so he made up an excuse. “Well, Gavin, the sun’s going to set in a couple hours. We only have so much time to hunt.”

Gavin eyed him a moment; then broke out in a grin. “Alright. You could’ve just said so.” He looped his arm with Michael’s, and they walked off down a nearby path that lead to the woods.

-

Ryan wasn’t an idiot. He had been taught since he was young how to read a person’s body language, to tell what they mean by their tone. It was vital, so Ryan could know if an ally was truly on his side or not.

Michael wasn’t on his side.

He could hear the anger behind the words, though he wasn’t sure why. He’d been talking to Gavin, but that was all. He hadn’t really exchanged many words with the redhead all day. Did he do something to offend him?

Ryan thought back through the day. Michael kept his distance, it seemed, from him. He was usually focused on his work so he didn’t realize much around him.

As he walked through the back door of the store, Geoff greeted him from behind the counter, and motioned over to him. He’d have to dwell on this later.

Ray was next to Geoff, fiddling with a brewing stand. On one side of him was a stack of water bottles, and other the side was a pile of potions.

Ryan knew some things of potion brewing. He’d learned how to make basic things, like potion of healing or swiftness, but those were mandatory to learn in his earlier years. Ever since Edgar took over, he hadn’t been able to touch a brewing stand.

Ray must’ve felt his gaze, because he looked up at him. He nodded in greeting and looked back down at the stand, dropping something into a bottle of…something.

“Ray sells potions to my store,” Geoff says suddenly, gaining Ryan’s attention. “It’s popular, especially around these parts. I try to keep a full stock.”

Ray suddenly looks up again, his gaze behind Ryan, towards the door. “Where’s Michael and Gavin?”

“They went out hunting,” Ryan explains.

Ray nods and turns back to the potion.

Geoff looks at the clock on the wall. He sighs and leans back on the counter, arms crossing over his chest.

“It’s still early. Want to help around the store?” He turns to Ryan.

He shrugs. “Sure. What do you need?”

Geoff walks over to Ray and taps his shoulder. “Ray, are those potions ready to be stocked on the shelves?”

Ray glances over at the pile of potions and nods. “Yeah. Take them.”

Geoff takes a few of the bottles and motions for Ryan to do the same. He does, and then he follows Geoff to a part of the store where the shelves are filled with potions and rare items.

He points to a certain section on the shelves. “Potions of healing go over there. Potions of strength and swiftness there….Just put them where their colors match, I guess.”

Ryan nods and goes to work. He remembers from his schooling years ago what each potion looks like. He was always interested in potion brewing, and nearly memorized everything.

He’s halfway through his pile of potions when he notices Geoff staring at him, appearing deep in thought. He gives a shy smile and waves, and that snaps Geoff out of his stupor.

“Sorry,” Geoff says. “Just…You seem to know your potions.”

Ryan shrugs. “I learned a lot of it when I was younger. It was interesting.” Ryan’s aware of how strange he must be. Not everyone gets the opportunity to learn about potion brewing, and for Ryan is was mandatory. Geoff probably only knows their colors, and expected Ryan to have some difficulty.

Geoff nods and stares a moment longer before setting his potions on the shelves. As they worked, a silence stretched over them. There was the occasional sizzling from the brewing stand across the store, and Ray mumbling something to himself; or the clink of bottles against each other as they set a potion down.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Geoff said, breaking the silence. “Where, uh. Where did you get those gold coins from?”

Ryan stops, hand paused in midair, and he hesitates. He never planned an excuse for that, even with Geoff’s warning. He figured he’d never need one.

And they can’t find out who he is – they _can’t_.

“I came from a rich family,” Ryan settles. It’s true, so he’s not technically lying.

Geoff eyes him a moment, and Ryan can feel him stare into his back. He couldn’t meet his eyes, not right now. It felt horrible to lie – Edgar had been doing that for as long as Ryan remembers. Lied to his father, to him. Ryan felt just like him when he lied.

But this was for the better. A white lie, one that did little harm. (Okay, maybe it did do harm, but it was better than having his new found friends hate him and Edgar finding him).

He felt Geoff’s stare move off his back, and he relaxed a little. The man seemed to believe him for now – but he still couldn’t look into his eyes without feeling horrible.

They continued their work in silence.

It was a few minutes later when the bell sounded at the door. Geoff looked up, then turned to Ryan.

“Can you put the rest of these away? I think we have a customer,” Geoff said. Ryan nodded and took the remaining potions that Geoff held. Then the other man walked towards the counter while Ryan continued placing bottles on the shelves.

“Good evening, gentlemen, how can I help you?” Ryan heard Geoff greet the customers. Then he heard a snort that sounded like a pig, and he froze.

He set the potions down carefully on a shelf and tip-toed to the end of the row. He peered around the corner of the shelves and saw two pigmen standing next to a very familiar man.

Ryan’s blood ran cold.

Edgar was here, in the shop. Geoff was talking to him. Ray watched from behind the counter.

“I just came here to ask something very important,” Edgar said, and even his voice made a shiver down Ryan’s spine. “On behalf of our missing King, it is my duty to find him.”

Geoff’s cheery smile faded, and he crossed his arms; but he kept any negative emotion out of his tone. “I heard the King was missing.”

Edgar nodded. “It’s truly terrible. I know he was a bit…off, at times, but he makes the rules. Anyway,” He clears his throat. “I wanted to ask if you’ve seen him? A man wandering around town, perhaps, with fancy clothes and possibly quite a bit of money on him?”

Geoff actually hesitates, and he wonders if this is it. This is where Edgar finds him and brings him back to the castle. But the man shakes his head.

“Nope, sorry. Haven’t seen anyone like that,” Geoff turns to look at Ray. “Ray, what about you?”

Ray shakes his head. “Nope. No one.”

Edgar nods. “Alright. Well, contact the kingdom if you hear anything.”

“Will do.”

One of the pigmen suddenly turns, looking in the direction Ryan is. He stifles a gasp against his hand as he turns and hides behind the shelf.

There’s a moment of silence.

“Well, then I guess we’ll be on our way,” Edgar says, and Ryan lets out the breath he’d been holding. There’s footsteps leading to the door, and the bell signals that they left.

Ryan leans against the shelf and focuses on his breathing, trying to steady it. Edgar and the guards leaving helped him calm down.

Then hears footsteps coming close to where he is, and he has a brief moment of panic – _he’s here, he’s found me!_ – when Geoff appears instead. He lets out a sigh of relief, and Geoff raises an eyebrow.

“What’s up with you?” He asks. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Ryan chuckled weakly, standing up straighter. “It’s nothing. Just…uh, what was that about?” Like he didn’t know.

Geoff shrugged. “Some guy looking for the king.”

Ryan nods. He realizes he’s still holding the potions and turns to the shelves to finish stocking them. He’s grateful that he was back here instead of the front counter, where Edgar would’ve easily spotted him.

He doesn’t want to think what would’ve happened.

Geoff helped him stock the rest of the potions. Ray came back once with more potions he finished, and helped them as well.

By the time they finished, Ryan is more at ease. That was a close call, and he just hopes it won’t happen again.

They were just heading to the front counter when the bell on the door rang again. Ryan spun around, expecting Edgar to burst in with twice as many guards as before. But it was Michael and Gavin, arms slung around each other’s shoulders.

“Just in time,” Geoff said. “What did you get?”

Michael took his bag off his shoulder and handed it to Geoff. “Lots of stuff. Take a look.”

Gavin walked up to Ryan with a smile. “What did you do today, Rye-bread?”

Ryan chuckled at the nickname. “Eh, just stocking shelves.” Ryan noticed Michael glancing at them, and suddenly his earlier problem with the redhead rose up again.

“The King’s men came here,” Ray commented. “They were looking for the Mad King.” Ryan forced himself not to flinch at the name.

“We saw him walking through town,” Michael replied. “The guy was creepy. Who was he, anyway?”

“The second-in-command,” Ryan said bitterly, without thinking.

Michael looked at him in surprised, and so did the others. He suddenly felt very self-conscious, but then Geoff began to speak.

“I guess that makes sense,” He said. “You think they’ll ever find him?”

“I hope not,” Ray said, and Ryan agreed with him for different reasons.

“On a brighter note,” Geoff said then, in a much cheery manner than before. “The potions have been restocked, and I learned that Ryan knows a thing or two about potions.”

Ray looked up and gave Ryan a questioning look. “How much do you know?”

Ryan shrugged. “Mostly just what they look like. Basic stuff as well.” Ray nodded watched him a moment before dropping his gaze.

“How about we head to Jack’s?” Michael suggested, and they all agreed before leaving and locking up the store.

As they walked, Ray walked up next to Ryan, to his surprise. Him and Ray haven’t talked much, so he wonders how this will go.

“Where’d you learn about potions?” Ray asked.

Ryan bit his lip. Another lie slipped past his lips. He was beginning to get better at this. “My father taught me.” That wasn’t a _complete_ lie. His father did help with his studies, but not potion brewing directly.

Ray nodded. “Do you know a lot? Have you brewed a potion before?”

“I’ve brewed the simple ones, but I’ve learned how to brew the more intricate ones,” Ryan replies.

Ray hums in response. “I’m the only one in our group who deals with potions. I know most about them.”

“You must’ve spent a great deal of time learning those things,” Ryan commented, and Ray smiled and nodded.

“Whatcha talking about?” Gavin suddenly appeared on the other side of Ryan.

Ryan shrugged. “Potions.”

Gavin scrunched up his nose comically. “Nerds.”

Ray reached in front of Ryan to punch Gavin lightly in the arm. “We’re not the ones who talks to creepers, weirdo.”

Gavin flipped Ray off. “It’s better than bloody stupid potions, you prick.”

“Those potions save your life.”

“I save Michael’s life. Everyday.”

“I save all of your asses. Everyday.”

Ryan can’t help laughing at them. Laughing this often is so foreign to him, but it’s not unwelcome. It’s a nice change, and he can only hope that Edgar never finds him. He’s starting to like it here.

Out of the corner of his eye he spots Michael glancing over at them, in between talking to Geoff. He notices the redhead’s eyes narrow slightly, or the occasional clench of his fist.

Then it clicks. Michael is _jealous_.

But of which one? He started getting snappy when Ryan was talking to Gavin, so maybe he was jealous of Gavin and him getting along?

But now his gaze moved over to Ray as well. So…both? He wasn’t sure. But it may be best to take a step back for now.

He let Ray and Gavin talk, mostly just staying quiet unless being directly asked something. He can feel Michael’s stare in his back, but it’s gone a few minutes later.

Soon, they reach Jack’s. It’s pretty much the same as the last night. Sitting around the bar and sipping at drinks during conversation. Jack had said that Edgar and the guards had questioned him as well; they had interrogated most of the town, apparently.

“I don’t know why they’re just walking door to door,” Geoff commented. “If he was kidnapped, wouldn’t they question their enemies? Not just random citizens?” Ryan shrunk down into his chair with the change in topic.

“It’s probably mandatory,” Jack replied. “But I’m just surprised no one’s been killed yet.”

“Oh, just wait,” Michael added.

“They’re not allowed to do that,” Ryan commented. He was getting tired of this king stuff. “The laws say they’re not allowed to kill unless someone confesses for….kidnapping him.”

“Ryan the technical guy,” Gavin said, and Ryan scoffed.

“That’s true,” Ray spoke up, ignoring Gavin. “But do you think they’re going to follow the rules? The Mad King tends to bend them.”

Ryan nods, though his gut was swirling with guilt. It always seems that it’s this time of night when his emotions show their wrath. He looks down at the cup in his hand. Maybe it’s the drink.

The first to leave was the three lads. Ryan learned that the three of them lived together. They had decided that going home together would be safer as it got darker – that, and Gavin and Michael had one too many of those drinks and had gotten tipsy. Ray had complained how he had to play babysitter before wishing the others goodnight and leaving with his two drunken roommates.

That left Ryan with Geoff and Jack. The two talked for a while, Ryan listening. He found he liked how Jack’s voice sounded; similar to his own, but gentler. Calming.

His eyes slid over the other two and he noticed something. He was perceptive, as he was thinking about earlier; and this time it was slightly different than with Michael.

He noticed Jack smiling fondly at Geoff when the latter began talking excitedly about something. He saw how, when Jack refilled Geoff’s drink, their touches would linger for just a second longer.

He knew what these things meant. Had seen it before his father died and his mother grew ill; how they had acted around each other. This wasn’t exactly the same, but Ryan was still sure he knew what it meant.

He excused himself a little while later. Half, because he wanted to leave the two of them alone – something was obviously happening between the two – and half because _he_ wanted to be alone, to think.

When he had left the castle, he had expected to be hunted down. To be found and taken back, be punished by Edgar. Or, in his best-case scenario, live life like a normal citizen and move on.

He didn’t expect, however, to find these five people – and realize how much unfinished business lie between them. Ryan turned and tossed in bed for a good few hours, deciding if he should do anything about it.

He finally chose, just as he was nodding off, that stepping back and letting things play out might be the best option.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan woke with a start. Sweat covered his forehead, his breathing was erratic. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. Nightmare.

He looked around the hotel room, trying to slow his breathing. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn’t had a nightmare since leaving the castle.

Mostly because he’d been exhausted when he went to sleep anyway. The farm work left him tired, and walking for days on end just left him passed out. His first nightmare since leaving the castle, and it was bad.

He wasn’t sure what it was about. The images of the dream were already fading, and it was hard to recall anything in particular. He knew Edgar was in it, but couldn’t remember exactly what he did.

The sheets were tangled around his legs, and he tried his best to fix them in the dark room. The sun hadn’t quite come up yet.

His heart was still pounding when he laid down again. His mind was running, and the faded feeling of fear was still there. He wasn’t tired anymore.

Sighing in exasperation, Ryan stood up and headed to the window. He had plenty of time to kill, and the window looked inviting with the moon glowing through it.

It was still dark, and probably hours away from day break. Ryan could catch shadows in the distance, but they stayed away from the light that lined the town, to keep the night monsters away. Ryan debated taking a walk, but decided it was still dangerous without hiding from Edgar.

Ryan slid down the wall below the window and closed his eyes. He wasn’t tired, but it was relaxing. In the quiet room, the occasional creak of the wooden walls and the snoring from the other rooms.

Then he remembered something, but not quite sure what – it was from the nightmare, he thinks – and his eyes flew open, half-expecting Edgar to be standing in the room with him. A cold fear gripped him and suddenly he didn’t want to be on the floor anymore.

He crawled back to the bed, wrapping the blankets around him but not quite laying down. The nightmare still plagued him, even though he couldn’t quite remember all the details. Edgar was there, definitely; he was doing _something_ , something that scared Ryan deeply.

He felt like child, wrapped up in the blankets and scared of the monsters under the bed; running to their parents for comfort. Ryan automatically thought of his mother, and another fear replaced the first one. She was defenseless against a killer and Ryan left her behind.

Ryan shook his head, trying to think of something else to occupy his mind. His thoughts go immediately to the people he has met so far.

Jack, first. He needs to pay him back for those drinks. He keeps forgetting.

Geoff, second. He feels like he owes Geoff something, just because he’s been so caring and offered him a job.

Ray. He likes him, but he hasn’t talked to him much, besides their potion-talk the other day.

Gavin. He’s a funny guy, someone easy to get along with.

Then Michael. Ryan’s not sure what to think. They’re initial meeting was great, but after getting close to Gavin, he turned on him. Ryan understands, that him and Gavin suddenly getting closer triggered these jealous feelings; but a part of him is annoyed. Why can’t Michael see he’s not out to steal Gavin from him?

Then there’s the whole ‘abducted’ thing. He has to admit, he’s curious to see if there’s anything else about his ‘abduction’. He’ll ask the others sometime.

He snaps out of his thoughts and sees the sun just rising above the horizon. He crawls out of bed again, dressing before leaving his room and heading towards the bar.

Jack wasn’t up yet, and Ryan hung around the bar to wait. It was quiet, and Ryan found himself looking over his shoulder – expecting someone to be there. That nightmare really messed with his head.

When Jack did get up, he was surprised to see Ryan already awake. He sat down next to Ryan at the bar, still looking disheveled and combing his fingers through his beard.

“Morning,” He greeted. “You don’t usually wake up this early.”

Ryan shrugs. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Jack raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment. Instead he pats Ryan’s shoulder and stands. “It’s early, but we can walk over to the store now. Geoff should be there.”

Ryan nods and stands, and they leave the bar. The air is a bit chilly, and the streets are emptier than when Ryan last saw them. He suddenly grew paranoid again, and found himself looking over his shoulder a few times.

“Are you alright?” Jack asks, and Ryan nearly jumped.

“Sorry,” Ryan shrugs. “I…Might have had a dream last night that freaked me out.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Nightmare?” Jack ponders. “Do you need to talk about it?”

Ryan shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I can’t even remember it.”

Jack nods. “Okay. How are you doing, by the way? Do you like everyone?”

Ryan’s mind goes to Michael, but he figures he shouldn’t bring it up. “Yeah, everyone’s nice. I like it here.”

“Good. So, are you thinking about getting a permanent place to stay?” Jack asks.

Ryan looks up, suddenly unsure how to respond. “I, uh. Haven’t thought about it.”

“You can stay at the hotel for as long as you want,” Jack says. “But you should get somewhere permanent. It’s a crappy hotel room; it’s not ideal to live in.”

Ryan nods. “Okay, yeah. I’ll start looking around, I guess.”

A few minutes later, they’re in front of Geoff’s shop. Ryan waves Jack off, and then heads into the building.

Geoff is at the counter, and he looks surprised to see Ryan there. The lads don’t appear to have arrived yet.

“Hey, Ry,” Geoff greets. “You’re here early.”

“Is that okay?” Ryan asks.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Geoff waves for him to come closer. “There’s not much that needs to be done right now. Sit around, relax.”

Ryan obliges and walks around the counter where Geoff stands. There are two chairs and Geoff sits himself down on one while Ryan takes the other. He wants to start the conversation, so he asks what’s been on his mind.

“So, about the Mad King,” Ryan starts, forcing himself not to flinch at the name. “Has there been anything else about him?”

Geoff shrugs. “Not much. Just theories people have of what happened to him.”

Ryan doubts any of them are even close. “What do you think?”

Geoff thinks a moment, tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair. “I don’t know, really. Abduction sounds possible. That guy there – second-in-command or whatever – looks pretty shady to me. Why bring pigmen guards with you if you weren’t scared of something?”

Ryan raises an eyebrow, considers the thought. Geoff seems to be more perceptive to these things than the others. “That’s an….interesting thought. What would he be scared of?”

“Maybe whoever took the King would be after him as well? I don’t know, it’s just a thought,” Geoff says.

“Or maybe he’s scared of the Mad King,” Ryan finds himself saying without thinking.

Geoff raises an eyebrow. “I can see how citizens would be scared of the King, but why would he be scared of him?”

Ryan pauses, unsure what to say now without revealing too much. “It’s just a thought?” It comes out more of a question than a statement, and Geoff chuckles breathily. He looks like he wants to say something, and has his mouth open when he’s interrupted by the bell on the door. Both of them look up towards it.

The three lads stroll in, chatting with each other, and they wave to the two when they spot them. Gavin runs up first, Ray and Michael falling behind and talking about something. Ryan sees Michael’s eye glance at Gavin, then at Ryan, before returning to Ray. So he’s not quite over the jealousy thing.

Gavin bounds up to them and leans on the counter. “How are you this fine morning, gents?”

Geoff answers first. “We’re good, Gav. Are you ready to work in the field today?”

“Yup!” Gavin nods. Then he smiles, looking a tad more eager than before. “Ooh! Geoff, it’s payday today, right?”

Geoff sighs in exaggerated annoyance. “Yes, I have to pay you assholes today. But you have to wait until the end of the day. Can you make it until then?”

“I can try!” He gives a mock salute. Michael and Ray walk up then, and they look to Geoff expectantly.

“What will you have us do today, boss?” Michael asks.

“Well,” Geoff twirls the ends of his moustache. “Ray can help out in here, as always. The animals need feeding, and you can check out the farm. I don’t think it needs much maintenance since you’ve worked on it all week, but just check it to make sure. When you’re done with that, you can help out around here.”

Michael and Gavin nod and Michael heads to the back door. Gavin waits for Ryan to walk around the counter and they head to the door together. Michael is standing in the doorframe, and Ryan notices his tight jaw and the strange look on his face; like he’s trying to repress something. Ryan gives him a small smile, to try and tell him that he doesn’t mean harm. But that only seems to make Michael angrier, and he sends a glare Ryan’s way.

Its then that Ryan realizes how tired he is. The lack of sleep from the night before is now taking its effect, and Michael’s attitude does not help it at all.

The three walk into the animal pen, and the chests are still there with the wheat and carrots, and now seeds. Michael takes the lead, as he usually does, and starts to give out orders.

“Alright. There are three types of food in here,” Michael says. “And three types of animals. Wheat for cows, carrots for pigs, and seeds for chickens. We’ll each take one of the foods and feed one type of animal. I’ll take the cows, since Ryan can’t seem to handle them,” His response is less jokester and more bitter, and Ryan bites back a remark. “Gavin, you take the pigs. Ryan, think you can handle chickens?”

Ryan rolls his eyes but nods, and Michael hands him a bag of seeds. Gavin has already grabbed a load of carrots and skips over to the pigs, immediately cooing them and feeding them. Michael wanders to the cows, and Ryan looks around for the chickens.

There’s a flock of them in the corner of the pen. As he approaches, they scatter, but they seem to notice he has food and immediately flock back around him. Ryan takes a handful of the seeds and scatters them around, the chickens pecking at them. When the bag is empty, Ryan heads back to the chests to meet up with the other two.

Gavin was the only one at the chests when Ryan walks up. He was sitting on one of the chests and waves to him as he gets closer.

“Hey Ry! How were the chickens? Did they bully you?” Gavin teased. There was not a hint of malice in his voice, unlike Michael’s from earlier.

Ryan shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. “Nah, they were good. How’d it go with the pigs?”

“They’re adorable!” Gavin cooed. “They have little chubby faces! And they make the cutest sound eating carrots!”

Ryan laughed. “You really like the pigs.”

“Yeah! Do you think pigmen are mutated pigs?” Gavin asks suddenly.

Ryan sits down on the chest next to Gavin. “Well, considering they’re called _pig_ men, I’d assume so.”

“How do you think that happens? Like, do a human and a pig shag?” Gavin continues, and Ryan laughs.

“I don’t think it works like that, Gav,” Ryan replies in between laughter.

“Would you shag a pig for ten grand?” Gavin asks, and Ryan bursts out into another fit of giggles.

“What’s going on over here?” Ryan looks up to see Michael a few feet away.

“I’m asking Ryan if he’d shag a pig for ten grand,” Gavin repeats. He turns to Ryan again. “So, would you?”

Ryan shrugs. “I don’t know. Fucking a pig? Why would I do that?”

“For ten grand!” Gavin repeats.

“You know, we have to work to do today,” Michael interrupts, a more bitter tone to his voice. “I’d like to get it done and get paid.”

Ryan feels a pang of annoyance. It’s not his fault that Michael is jealous. He bites back another remark, but he’s getting close to his breaking point.

They move on to the farm, where most of the work is already done. There’s a few crops that need to be picked, but mostly it’s all green and still growing. Ryan goes up and down the rows, careful that the crops that he picks aren’t green.

It takes less time than on other days, and they’re meeting up with small bundles in their arms. Ryan is the last one to finish up and he’s meeting the other two by the front of the field.

“It’s about time,” Michael remarks.

That’s it, Ryan’s not taking it anymore. He’s opening his mouth to say something, but Gavin cuts him off and surprises him.

“Wow Michael, you’re full of vinegar today,” Gavin says, and most of its joking, but Ryan can pick up the undercurrent of annoyance.

Michael looks up at Gavin, surprised but hurt, judging by his expression. Then his hands clench and he turns and starts back to the shop.

Ryan and Gavin exchange a look, and Ryan wonders if Gavin’s aware of why Michael’s acting this way. Then he reaches out, squeezing Ryan’s arm with an apologetic look on his face, and Ryan thinks _nope, he has no idea_.

“Sorry about Michael, he can get grumpy,” Gavin says, and then starts after Michael without waiting for Ryan’s reply.

Ryan follows, but keeps a safe distance between himself and Michael. Gavin hangs in between them a moment, then drops back to Ryan’s side. He sees Michael glance back at them, but he quickly turns away.

When they get back inside the shop, Geoff and Ray are stocking the shelves. Michael enters first, Ryan and Gavin following. Geoff leaves Ray to take their bundles of wheat, and Ray walks over to talk to them.

“How was today, boys?” Geoff asks, packing the wheat in a backroom of the store.

“The pigs are adorable!” Gavin says again, and Ryan chuckles.

“Apparently, Gavin has a pig fetish,” Ryan comments, and Gavin makes an indignant noise.

“I do not!” He protests.

“I think you do,” Ryan insists. “Considering you asked if I’d fuck a pig. You have weird things on your mind.”

Gavin squawks, and Geoff and Ray laugh. Michael stands a distance away, listening, but not interacting. Ryan glances back at him, and he’s only met with a glare.

“Hey, Michael,” Geoff says suddenly. “I have a few items that are getting low. Think you can get them in the next couple days for me?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure. What do you need?” Michael says, and begins to follow Geoff in the back room.

“I’ll come with you, boi!” Gavin adds – it seems that, despite his earlier comment, he wants to mend things with Michael.

Michael just grins, and they walk after Geoff. The door behind them closes, and their conversation is muffled.

Ryan is left alone with Ray. It’s quiet for a moment, and Ryan can tell Ray wants to say something.

“Michael’s not bothering you, is he?” Ray asks, and Ryan is taken aback.

“What do you mean?” Ryan plays it down. Michael’s not actually bothering him – alright, he might be a _little_. But it’s nothing the others need to worry about.

“I saw him glare at you earlier,” Ray comments. “Did something happen between you two?”

Ryan bites his lip. He doesn’t know these people well, and he certainly does not want to throw accusations at Ray’s friend.

“I don’t know,” Ryan settles on. “He’s…getting annoyed with me, I guess.”

“Why?” Ray asks, and Ryan decides to shrug. Eyes finding the floor more interesting than anything else.

“He might be jealous,” Ray said, and Ryan looked up at him, surprised. “Michael gets protective. And you and Gav have been getting along. I know Michael has some sort of crush on Gavin – I live with them, it gets kinda obvious. I’ll talk to Michael, get him off your back. Sorry.”

Ryan’s eyes are wide with surprise. He didn’t expect Ray to guess, and he certainly didn’t expect him to help him with it.

“I- thanks,” Ryan replies, and Ray shrugs.

“No problem.”

The door opens then, and the missing three walk out, Michael with a list in his hands and Gavin looking over his shoulder. Geoff brushes past them and leans on the counter.

“So, what else needs to get done, Geoff?” Ray asks.

“There’s not much else to work on,” Geoff replies. “It’s still early. You can help with customers.”

“What about our pay?” Gavin asks, and Geoff pokes his side.

“You’ll get your pay _after_ work, you greedy prick,” Geoff replies jokingly.

The day goes by slowly, since most of the day they’re just talking and joking behind the counter. Customers come in every few minutes, and Geoff usually deals with them. Once in a while he’ll make one of the others take over.

When the sky begins to darken, Geoff reaches behind the counter and pulls out a few small bags. They jingle as they move, so Ryan guesses they’re filled with coins.

“Here is your weekly pay,” Geoff announces, and he hands them out to each person.

Ryan opens his and counts the silver and bronze coins. It’s not as much as he’s used to seeing, back at the castle – its way less – but he thanks Geoff anyway.

The evening with Jack goes as expected, just usual conversation. Ryan stays out of Michael’s way, not wanting to make their deteriorating relationship worse. Gavin mostly aims his jokes to the others anyway.

The lads leave first, Ray sending a reassuring smile Ryan’s way, to let him know he hasn’t forgotten what he said earlier. Ryan smiles back, and they all wave to the others as they leave.

Then it’s him with Geoff and Jack, and Ryan finds himself listening instead of talking again. He’d much rather hear the other two converse, and the relaxing way their voices are deeper, unlike the younger three.

Once again, he notices the small, subtle touches and glances. He wonders how their relationship will play out. It’ll probably be much simpler than Michael and Gavin’s.

After a little bit, Ryan wishes them goodnight and heads to his room. His earlier conversation with Jack comes to mind, and he wonders how he’s going to find a permanent place to stay.

He tells himself he’ll think about it later, and sleeps much easier than the past night.

-

Ray’s not sure how to bring this up.

How would you bring up ‘hey, I know you have a crush on Gavin and is totally jealous of Ryan because of it, so can you cool it?’. It doesn’t seem like an easy thing to bring up.

But he figures he should do it sooner rather than later, and waits for Gavin to leave the room to do something before saying anything.

“So, Michael,” Ray starts. They’re in the main room of their house, lounging around.

Michael turns to him, eyebrows raised. “Yes, Ray?”

“Uh...” Ray bites his lip. “Why have you and Ryan not have been getting along?”

Michael scoffs and looks away. “Because he’s annoying, that’s why.”

“Is it?” Ray asks. “Or….Is it because him and Gav have been getting along so quickly?”

Michael turns to him with an incredulous look on his face. “You think I’m jealous of that guy?” His voice is rising in volume.

“That’s…sorta what I’m saying,” Ray says. “But I know you have a thing for Gav.”

Michael stops, his mouth dropping open. “I- Ray, I…That-“ He stutters, cheeks turning red, and Ray stifles a laugh.

“If you’re trying to deny it, you’re failing horribly,” Ray comments. Michael tries to muster some sort of dignity and punches him lightly in the arm.

“I…guess I do,” Michael mumbles, something like realization in it.

“Well, since that’s cleared up,” Ray continues. “You’re jealous of Ryan and Gav getting along. I can assure you, Ryan’s not going to steal Gavin from you. So, can you stop being a jealous idiot and tone it down?”

Michael glares at him, but it lacks any real heat. “I didn’t actually realize….”

Ray pats his shoulder. “I’m aware, man. So, you’ll try to stop harassing Ryan?”

Michael sighs and nods. “Yeah. I will.”

Ray smiles. “Good. Also, when will you admit your undying feelings for Gavvy?”

Michael blushes furiously, and it’s perfectly on cue as Gavin walks back into the room. He glances at Michael, then at Ray, an eyebrow raised.

“What did I miss?” Gavin asks.

“Nothing important,” Ray shrugs. He watches Michael recompose himself and him and Gavin launch into conversation.

For some odd reason, a feeling sparks in Ray’s gut. He’s not sure what it is, but it has something to do with this – Michael liking Gavin, as more than a friend. It’s not jealousy, far from it – he hopes it works out – but he has a strange feeling, like a _longing_ -

He stops thinking there. He’s not sure what it means, but it can be explored later.


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin may ask dumb questions, and be oblivious to things around him – but by no means is he stupid.

He can’t tell what people around him think, but he knows himself well enough to tell what he’s feeling. In this case, he figures out he might have a crush on Michael.

The man’s touch seem to leave a lingering tingle on his skin. That his laugh would make his insides feel like jelly. That Michael just felt different to him than the others.

Gavin wanted to act on it – but he wasn’t _sure_. Michael was his friend, one of his closest friends. Admitting something like that could surely ruin their friendship, if Michael didn’t like him back.

Then again….he also saw this as an opportunity. It’s possible for Michael to like him as well, and if he does, they’d be happier – he’d be happier.

His mind was split, arguing back and forth with himself. There didn’t seem to be a clear answer.

He spent a majority of the night tossing and turning, rolling this problem again and again through his mind. The unsettled thoughts didn’t let him sleep, and before he knew it, the sun was rising and he hadn’t slept a wink. It was when Michael was shaking his shoulder that morning that he realized how tired he was.

There wasn’t much he could do about it now, he supposes. He’ll have to go through the day as a sleep-deprived zombie.

He tried to let his little problem settle for now. It caused him lack of sleep; who knows what other problems will arise because of it?

That is, until Ray took him aside before they entered Geoff’s store. Michael went in first, but Ray grabbed Gavin’s arm and pulled him aside, and they were alone.

“What, Ray?” Gavin asks. He’s still tired, and the cold morning air outside does nothing but nip at his face.

“I need to ask you something,” Ray says, and Gavin raises an eyebrow. “Uh…What do you think of Michael?”

Gavin blinks. His earlier problem resurfaces. So much for putting it aside. “I- What do you mean?”

“What do you think of him? I know that sounds weird, but be honest,” Ray replies.

“Well, he’s our friend, of course, and I do kinda-“ He stops, biting his lip. His tired brain has worsened his mouth filter – and that wasn’t great to start with.

Ray raises an eyebrow, a slow smile creeping on his face. “What was that?”

Gavin groans and puts his head in his hands. “I don’t know. I kinda like Michael? In a more-than-friend way.”

He feels a hand on his shoulder and Ray peeling his hands from his face. His smile is gone now and is replaced with concern.

“Its okay, Gav,” Ray says. “If you ask me, I think you should talk to him about it.”

Gavin’s eyes widen. “No! What are you thinking, Ray?!”

Ray chuckles. “Trust me, Gavin. Please?”

Gavin studies him a moment. Ray is biting his lip, but smiling, and a thought occurs to Gavin that he might know something he doesn’t.

If what he’s thinking true….

“Okay,” Gavin nods. “I’ll try to talk to him.”

“Okay, great!” Ray says. He links arms with Gavin and leads them into the building.

The first thing Gavin notices is Michael talking with Ryan. The redhead is turned away from him but was rocking on his feet with his hands locked behind his back. Ryan’s smiling and saying something, but Gavin can’t hear from here.

Ryan’s eyes flicker over to them, and Gavin gives a small wave. Ryan nods in acknowledgement and goes back to talking with Michael.

Geoff is behind the counter and waves them over as they enter. Gavin begins walking towards him when Michael appears and is suddenly in front of him.

“Gavin,” Michael greets. His cheeks were slightly red and he seemed nervous. “How about we go hunting? We don’t need to work on the farm today.”

Gavin is nodding before he fully registers what Michael says. The other grins and takes his arm as he goes to a chest near the door. They keep their weapons in the store, since they usually stop here before going hunting.

Gavin is picking up his bow from the chest when he suddenly feels stares on his back. He turns to realize the others are watching. Geoff doesn’t seem to care as much, but Ray and Ryan share a glance before looking back to them. Gavin grabs his arrows and his sword and turns away.

The walk from the store to the woods isn’t long. It takes a good few minutes, and in that time Michael and Gavin are usually joking and talking. But this time there’s a strange tension, and Gavin knows exactly what it is. He just can’t seem to get the courage to speak up. And neither does Michael, it seems.

They get to the edge of the woods, in the area where citizens aren’t usually allowed. It’s been the law that only certain civilians are allowed to leave the city, and that’s to get certain material. Michael and Gavin are the few that get to leave.

The woods are dark and dangerous. The trees are thick, and mobs usually hide under the shade to get out of the sun. Michael and Gavin are supposed to hunt these creatures, for the items they have on them; bones, slimeballs, ender eyes or pearls – there’s a use for all of them. And Ray always needs new materials for potions.

Gavin has an interesting power. He likes to think of it as a power, anyway. Using a few techniques he picked up, hissing in certain patterns will ward creepers off and make them docile. None of the others know how he manages to this, but it helps on Michael’s hunts.

Gavin is about to say something – he wasn’t sure what – when he spots some movement. Michael ducks behind a tree and motions for Gavin to do the same. He turns and hides behind a tree parallel to Michael’s.

Peering around the trunk, Gavin spots a skeleton hiding under the shade. It doesn’t seem to have noticed them.

Michael is waving to him, and makes a gesture as shooting an arrow. Gavin nods and holds up his bow, knocking an arrow. He aims, and fires.

He’s the best marksmen among them. He and Michael are the ones that deal with weapons mostly, but the others have their own. Jack is right behind him with the archery. Michael is more like a brute when it comes to fighting.

Speaking of, Michael turns and charges when he lets the arrow fly. The arrow stuns the skeleton a moment, giving Michael the perfect opportunity. He hits the skeleton, and with a few hits, it’s down. He kneels to gather the items it left behind.

Gavin leans on a tree while he waits, looking around slightly. A twig snapping to his left catches his attention. He turns and watches. He catches the slight movement of dark green, a darker contrast to the leaves of the trees and the bushes. Gavin stands and taps Michael’s shoulder.

“Michael, I think there’s a creeper,” Gavin says. Michael stands immediately, looking around. He nods to Gavin and stands behind him, knowing Gavin can deal with this.

The creeper appears between two trees, looking around. Its beady black eyes lock onto them, and its skin starts puffing and hissing as it prepares to explode.

Gavin begins the techniques he knows. Hissing in a general sound of a creeper’s. The creeper stops, surprised, as they always are. Then his swelled skin settles and he cocks their head at them like a dog.

Gavin feels pride swell in his chest. He’s always relieved after something like this goes well. He was about to turn and talk to Michael when an arrow flies past and imbeds into a tree between Gavin and the creeper.

Gavin takes a step back, startled. He turns to see a skeleton emerging from the trees, bow at the ready and prepared to fire again. Then a hissing takes his attention, and he sees the creeper begin swelling again.

Arms wrap around his waist and suddenly Gavin is pulled back, a heavy weight thrown on top of him. The explosion of the creeper shakes the ground, the vibration seeming to shake Gavin’s every bone. When the dust settles, it’s all silent; even the skeleton’s bone clacking against each other. He decides the explosion took out the skeleton as well.

Gavin hesitantly opens his eyes and starts to see Michael’s eyes already staring at him.

He realizes the position they’re in. Michael grabbed Gavin, and in pushing him out of the way fell on him. Michael is right above him and a little close.

Immediately, Gavin’s mind goes to what he promised Ray earlier. He wonders how to bring it up like this, and his eyes may have flickered down to Michael’s lips.

It also took him a moment to register Michael’s face getting closer. His mind had begun overthinking things, and he didn’t realize Michael was leaning in until he was really close. At that point everything Gavin had been thinking about were gone.

When their lips finally connected, there was a beat where neither of them moved. Then Gavin reached a hand up to cup Michael’s face and lean up a bit.

It was slow, cautious, testing the water still. They let it remain like that, and when they parted they took a few moments to look at each other, almost like ‘that’s what you wanted right?’.

“So,” Michael says after a moment. “I kinda like you. If that kiss didn’t give it away.”

Gavin laughs and pulls Michael down closer to him, hugging him. “And I like you too, you pleb.”

Michael pulls back, grinning, and stands. He helps Gavin up, then turns to assess the damage the creeper left.

There’s a hole where the creeper once stood, and the skeleton was nowhere to be found. Most likely blown up as well.

“We should probably look around for other mobs,” Michael says. He holds out a hand for Gavin, who hesitates a second before taking it. “And…we can talk.”

Gavin smiles and nods, squeezing the other’s hand. He figures that’s what they’d be doing. Something like this Gavin knows they need to talk about.

So they continue through the woods, hand-in-hand.

-

Ryan, when he was busy talking to Geoff, didn’t expect Michael to suddenly pull him away.

His mind immediately jumps to assassin; it’s something he has to worry about a lot in the kingdom. And through his training to be king, he was taught to never be alone with someone who doesn’t like you. He was half-sure Michael didn’t like him. That made his mind jump to the worst possible conclusion, that he was hired by someone – possibly Edgar – to pull him away from others and kill him.

But then the kid began rocking on his feet, hands behind his back, eyes drawn to the ground. Ryan picked up on his wracked nerves, and raised an eyebrow.

“Listen, I’ve been kind of a dick these past few days,” Michael reaches a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. “I’ve been trying to…figure some things out, and it’s made me frustrated. I want to apologize.” He finishes, finally meeting Ryan’s eye.

Ryan studies him a moment, and decides that, yeah, he was being serious. He smiles in response. “It’s okay, Michael. I understand.” He put more emphasis on the last word than necessary, and Michael’s face falls.

“You _know?_ ”

Ryan hesitates a second before responding. Couldn’t hurt to admit it. “About your liking Gavin? Yeah,” He shrugs. It’s not that big a deal, is it?

Michael’s eyes widen and his hand covers his mouth. Okay, maybe it is. “I’m sorry, man. I know it’s a ridiculous reason, I-“

“Michael, it’s fine,” Ryan laughs. “Sure, I know. But it’s normal, isn’t it? Just tell him.”

Michael shakes his head. “I can’t do that. He’s my best friend.”

Ryan’s not entirely sure how to reply. He’s probably the worst person to go to for advice on romance. He’s been locked in a castle for most of his life; he hasn’t had much experience.

“Well,” Ryan says slowly. “The worst he could do is reject you,” Michael flinched at that. “But from what I’ve seen, that doesn’t seem likely. So, go for it.”

Michael opened his mouth, but closed it. He seemed to be thinking for the moment. Ryan looked up when he heard the door open, and saw Gavin and Ray enter. Gavin waved to him and he nodded reply.

“He’s here now, go get him alone and talk to him,” Ryan encouraged. Surely a person couldn’t sit on these feelings for long.

Michael nodded numbly. “Alright, fine. I’ll talk to him.” He turns around to the others who just walked in.

Ray comes up to the counter and stands beside Ryan. Geoff is leaning on the counter watching the two with raised eyebrows, and glancing in between Ray and Ryan.

When the two left, Geoff stood up and crossed his arms.

“What was that about?” He asks.

“We’re playing matchmaker,” Ray states, hopping up on the counter.

Geoff laughs. “Those two? God, I never noticed.” He glances at the door. “You don’t think they’re gonna bang out there, do you? I’m low on bone meal.”

“I think we’re safe,” Ray comments. “They both have cold feet. It would be a miracle to see them together by the end of the day.” He’s smiling, though, and Ryan knows he wants them to work out.

They don’t come back for a good long while. Ryan actually starts to get worried, but Geoff reassures that this is normal, they usually stay out late.

They return near closing time, holding hands and smiling brighter than Ryan has ever seen them. They stop when they see the rest of them, and a silence settles.

They’re still smiling though they look awkward now, unsure. But then Ray whistles and the tension is broken. They’re all back to chatting and joking in no time after that.

Geoff closes up soon after and they head to Jack’s, as the routine. Ryan finds himself more in tuned to this routine than he’s expected. It’s certainly a change than what he’s used to, and he’s happy for it.

-

Geoff’s not sure what he expected when the two got together. He’s not sure how he never noticed they’re obvious attraction to each other. But now that he thinks about it, they seem like a good match.

The lads leave first, and Geoff can’t help but notice how Ray looks like the third wheel. He follows the other two as they link hands. Then he reminds himself that getting those two together was Ray’s doing, and that the kid’s happy for it.

After they leave, it left him with Ryan and Jack. Ryan is still new to him, and his earlier suspicions of him are still there. There’s just something off with him that Geoff’s not sure about.

Yet, the guy still seems nice. He’s quiet and hardworking, and Geoff respects him. But those suspicions are still there, the need to find out more about him and make sure he won’t hurt the others. You can never be too careful.

Ryan left to his room a while after the lads. Geoff makes a mental note that he’s still staying in the hotel room and doesn’t have a place yet.

“Are you still suspicious of him?” Jack asks after they’re left alone.

Geoff leans back in his chair and sighs. “It’s hard not to be, Jack. Something just feels off.”

“You think he’s planning to murder us in our sleep?”

“Eh, not like that.”

“Then like what?”

“I don’t know. Just, the gold coins. That he’s completely alone here, like he was running away from something. Where do you think a guy gets that much gold coins and suddenly shows up all alone?”

Jack leans on the counter and taps his chin. “I don’t know. But does it hurt to ask, Geoff?”

“I did, once. He just said he’s from a rich family,” Geoff says. “But who’s _that_ rich nowadays? You gotta be royalty for that.”

“I don’t know, Geoff. And asking me isn’t going to help you here,” Jack replies. “Maybe ask him about it. And if he doesn’t want to talk, don’t push; I know how you are.”

Geoff rolls his eyes but nods. “Okay, yeah. I suppose I could do that.” He stretches his chair before standing. “I guess I should go, it’s late. See you tomorrow, Jack.”

He heads for the door, tossing Jack a coin for the drinks. He turns and leaves, not noticing a blonde head peering around the corner of the hotel hallways, listening to every word they said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan doesn’t know what to think. Yeah, if the positions were switched, he’d be suspicious of himself, too; but now that he’s gotten to know Geoff, it kinda hurts to know that the man still didn’t trust him.

Maybe he’s gotten attached too quickly. They are probably the first people who have ever treated him fairly since his parents. Maybe they aren’t even supposed to be friends yet. Are they his friends?

The idea saddens him. But he can’t just make himself unattached, can he? It just doesn’t work that way. And that just makes him frustrated.

He knows Geoff will ask him at some point about his past. But he doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want anyone to know – if Geoff doesn’t trust him now he never will if he knows about James; his past.

The name James sounds unfamiliar by now. He’s grown accustomed to Ryan, it seems right to be called that. James was his past, his lifestyle he never wants to go back to. And it must stay hidden. Geoff – and the others – must not know about him.

And if Geoff asks – when Geoff asks – he’ll simply say he doesn’t want to talk about it. But that would make the man more suspicious of him, wouldn’t it? Secrets don’t bode well here, it seems.

So the next day, after he overheard Geoff and Jack talk about him, he sort of…avoids the man. He wants to make amends, help him until he decides Ryan is trustworthy. But Ryan doesn’t want to deal with personal questions, so he keeps his distance and hopes the man forgets.

Of course, he does not.

Ryan is mostly out in the field, working alongside Michael and Gavin. The two were still hanging off each other, obviously in that honeymoon phase of their relationship. Their work progress was slowing because of that, but Ryan didn’t complain. He wanted to take as long as possible.

Michael doesn’t treat him unfairly anymore. His main focus seems to be on Gavin, but he jokes with Ryan as well and doesn’t ignore him or make insulting remarks. He acted like when they met – friendlier, happy.

When they do end up finishing, they each have their own bundle of crops to take back to the shop. Ryan’s dreading what might be waiting for him inside. He really doesn’t want to face Geoff’s questions that are sure to come.

Inside the shop, Ray is there to greet them. Geoff is behind the counter, and waves at them from there. Ray gestures to a box of potions and other things that are set on the counter.

“There are some things here that we need to put away,” Ray says. He grabs a box and heads to a shelf on one end of the shop.

“Michael, Gavin, why don’t you help Ray?” Geoff suggests. “Ryan can help me.”

Ryan swallows past the lump in his throat and follows Geoff’s lead. The tattooed man grabs a box and gestures for Ryan to follow.

The shelves they have are littered with different materials you could find while mining. Iron, gold, emerald, coal, and even a few diamonds. Obsidian as well, as Ryan looks over the shelves. Blocks of cut stone and quartz. It’s certainly an impressive shop.

Geoff begins taking stuff out of the box and finding its proper place on the shelf. Ryan follows his lead on the other side of the shelves, hoping that this goes by fast and Geoff doesn’t ask anything Ryan doesn’t want to.

Of course, he just has to.

A few minutes into stocking the shelves, Ryan turns to grab more items from the box, when he notices Geoff watching him. He pauses, giving a cautious smile.

“Yes, Geoff?” He asks, hoping to play innocent.

Geoff studies him a moment before speaking. “Where do you come from, Ryan?”

Ryan gulps, a hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. “What-what do you mean?”

“Where are you from?” Geoff asks again. “You must have come from somewhere.”

“Uh- around the castle,” Ryan says. “Not at the castle, but around it.” The families surrounding the castle were wealthier than others, so he hopes it makes a good enough excuse.

Geoff nods. “Do you have family? Siblings, parents?”

Ryan decides to be (mostly) honest here. “No siblings,” He says. “And my parents are dead.” Last part, not completely true, but it’ll do.

Geoff seems stricken a moment. “Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine,” Ryan replies. He really hopes he’d stop asking questions.

There’s a pause, and Ryan thinks that maybe, Geoff finally decided he doesn’t want to know about Ryan.

But after a few minutes, Geoff clears his throat.

“So, why’d you come here?” Geoff asks.

“Uh, here?” Ryan gestures to the shop.

“No,” Geoff chuckles softly. “I mean to this part of the city.”

Ryan shrugs. “I…just walked, I guess. Didn’t really think to where I was going.”

“Why?” Geoff asks. “Why just leave? Are you running from something?”

Ryan stiffens at that, hesitating while thinking of an answer. Geoff picks up on it.

“So you are?” Geoff continues. “What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Ryan grounds out through clenched teeth. _Stop. Asking_.

“Well, you gotta at least tell me if it’s dangerous,” Geoff says. “Are we in danger? Will whatever it is hurt the rest of us?”

Ryan arms were tight to his sides when he spun around to face Geoff. “Just mid your own damn business, will you? It’s not important.”

“It’s important if you’re running away,” Geoff argues. “Is it bad? Will we get hurt?”

“Just stop asking,” Ryan was getting frustrated. “If worse comes to worse, I’ll deal with it.”

“What the hell does that mean?!” Geoff demands.

And _shit_ , he’s given away too much, Geoff could _find out-_

_That can’t happen-_

“Just- _please_ don’t ask,” Ryan says. His fists were clenched. “It doesn’t concern you, so please _don’t_.”

With that, he strides past the older man and heads for the door of the shop, slamming it behind him.

-

_That could’ve gone much better_.

Geoff was still standing in the aisle, too stunned to go after the other man. He’d obviously pissed him off, pushed too far. That wasn’t his intention, but then Ryan admitted that whatever or whoever that he’s running from might be _dangerous_.

But then Ryan ran out, and Geoff was still standing there – not sure if he felt angry or guilty.

Then he heard footsteps coming towards him, and the three lads’ heads peered around the end of the aisle.

“What happened?” Gavin asks.

Geoff bites his lip. “I pushed a bit too far when asking what Ryan’s past was.”

“Is that important?” Gavin continues.

“I wanted to know him a bit more,” Geoff sheepishly kicks the ground. “I pushed too hard. And he got mad.”

“He didn’t want you to know, did he?” Michael commented. “You should apologize, man.”

“You’re right,” Geoff turned to the door. “Where do you think he went?”

“Let him cool down, first,” Ray says. “Then go find him. If he comes back, talk to him then.”

Geoff nods and runs a hand over his face. “God, I feel so bad right now. I didn’t mean to make him so pissed.”

“Why’d you make him so pissed, then?” Gavin asks.

Geoff glares and hesitates answering. He probably shouldn’t worry them with that information – that whatever Ryan’s running from could be dangerous – it would worry them. So he shrugs.

“I guess I got caught up,” Geoff says. “I pushed too much. I’ll apologize.” He looked over the box still half full on the ground. “Can someone help me put the rest of these away?”

Ray ended up staying to help while the other two finished up on the other side of the shop. Him and Geoff silently worked, and that left Geoff to his thoughts.

He didn’t mean to make Ryan so upset. There was obviously something very bad in his past that he was trying to forget. It was the idea that whatever it was could hurt them. He just _had_ to find out what had hurt Ryan, and in turn could hurt one of them.

He wonders where Ryan even went to after he stormed out. Back to the hotel? Wandering the streets? God forbid he went back to where he came from…

They finished the boxes efficiently and the shelves were fully stocked. They stayed behind the counter for the rest of the day, dealing with the few customers that came in.

Ryan didn’t return for the rest of the day. Granted, it was getting late when he left, but it had still been a few hours; long enough to make Geoff worry.

He realized he’d been harsh, pushing for answers when he shouldn’t have been. But _danger?_ He didn’t want any of the others hurt – always concerned for Michael and Gavin when they hunt. He knows they can handle themselves, and that’s what stops him from keeping them at the shop. But Ryan he didn’t know. Ryan, he wasn’t sure if just knowing him will put them all on death’s row. That’s what made him push in the first place.

But now he felt guilt. Curious, still, to know more about the man – but Ryan was obviously defensive of his past, and if he doesn’t want Geoff to know, he won’t push anymore.

When it was time to close shop, Ryan still hadn’t returned. Geoff was actually thinking of sending a search party for him. The lads convinced him Ryan would be fine, though, and they headed to Jack’s.

Part of the reason they still went to Jack’s that day, was because Ryan could’ve gone there. Geoff would hate to admit to Jack what he’d done (for some reason, the thought of disappointing him hurt more than the lads knowing). At the moment, he tried not to let it bother him.

The city can be dangerous at night. Monsters from the darkness are frequently caught in the streets. When Geoff last checked, Ryan didn’t have a weapon of his own.

When they got to Jack’s, he was standing behind the counter as usual, and waved them over. Then he noticed the missing person, and he frowned.

“Where’s Ryan?” He asks.

“He didn’t stop here?” Michael replies.

Jack raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean ‘he didn’t stop here’?”

“I may have asked one too many questions,” Geoff says, and Jack’s eyes flicker to him. “I got pushy, he got mad, and ran out. He’s been missing since a few hours ago.” Geoff’s eyes fall from Jack’s and fall to the floor. He feels like a child admitting something bad to a parent.

Jack sighs. “Well. We’ll see if he comes back here tonight. Then we can start looking around town tomorrow if he doesn’t show.” Geoff nods, and him and the lads sit down.

“We’ll stay until he shows,” Michael says.

“Nah, you guys can leave if you want,” Geoff replies. “I’ll stay and wait. I’ll deal with this.” The other three look surprised.

“But Geoff,” Gavin begins. “I want to stay and see if Rye-breads alright.”

“I’ll update you tomorrow,” Geoff says, then adds, “If he shows.”

There’s a beat, then Ray stands. “If you’re alright with waiting, then I guess we could go.” He says.

It takes a few minutes, but the other two eventually agree. The three lads find their way out, wishing good luck for the other two. When they were gone, Jack leaned on the counter.

“What happened?” He asks.

Geoff bites his lip. He wants to tell Jack about what Ryan had said – that he was running from something - and that it could hurt the rest of them. Not the lads, though. He doesn’t want to worry them. Jack he can talk to, Jack he can ask for advice and trust to be calm.

“When I talked to Ryan earlier,” Geoff starts slowly. “I did figure out a few things. He came here because he’s running from something. And, whatever that is, it could hurt him and the rest of us.”

Jack looked surprised, and took a moment to think before answering. “Okay. Did he say anything specific?”

“No,” Geoff replies. “He said if worse comes to worse, he’ll deal with it. What does that even _mean?_ ”

Jack sighs, shakes his head. “I don’t know, Geoff. Maybe it’s better that we don’t know.”

“Really?” Geoff asks. “Wouldn’t it be better if we knew what to expect?”

“If he doesn’t want to talk about it, then we won’t make him,” Jack replies calmly. “If it was important, something we needed to know if our lives depended on it – he’d tell us.”

Geoff thought for a moment. Jack always knew what to say. “Yeah. Okay.”

He wanted to say more, maybe thank Jack – but he was cut off when the front door opened, and an energetic voice boomed.

“Geoff! Jack!” Lindsay called. “I found your lost friend!”

Geoff turned to see Lindsay, and standing beside her, Ryan.

-

Ryan was frustrated, angry, pissed – in all forms of the word. Maybe more scared than anything.

Geoff _found out_. Maybe not everything, but he knows Ryan’s dangerous now, _he won’t want him around_ -

He’d been wandering around the city and now, as he stops in the middle of the street and looks around, he realizes he has no idea where he is. There are buildings, but they’re unfamiliar. He doesn’t recognize anything.

He’s lost. Again.

He decides to try and retrace his steps. Surely he couldn’t have walked far, right? The sun’s lower than he last saw it, exiting Geoff’s store. How long has he been out?

He wanders around a few corners, down streets. Nothing seems familiar.

He just walks past a building when a voice stops him. It’s bouncy, familiar – but certainly none of the others he’s come to know.

Ryan turns to see the redheaded girl – Lindsay, he thinks her name was – run out of her clothing shop and up to him.

“Hey, Ryan, right?” She asks. “What are you doing out here? Geoff around?” She looks up and down the streets.

“Uh, no,” Ryan replies. “I’m kinda lost. Can you help me back to Geoff’s store?”

“Hm,” Lindsay taps her chin. “By the time we make it there his shop might be closed. How about we go to Jack’s?”

Ryan didn’t realize her store was that far. “Yeah, thanks.”

“It should be,” Lindsay looks down the street. “That way. Follow me!” She starts walking and Ryan follows her.

“So, why’d you come out here?” Lindsay asks. “It’s pretty far from the shop if you’re unfamiliar with this area.”

Ryan bites his lip. “Ah… I had a bit of a…argument with Geoff.”

“What?” Lindsay asks incredulously. “You got into a fight with Geoff?”

“Yeah, well, he was prying,” Ryan crosses his arms and looks away. “He was asking questions about me that I didn’t want to answer. And it just got bad.” He sighs.

“Geoff can be pretty pushy at times,” Lindsay replies. “He’s always gets defensive when there’s a new addition to our friend circle. You can’t trust people a lot these days.”

“Why not?” Ryan asks.

“People need money,” Lindsay says. “And Geoff’s shop is pretty popular. So is Jack’s tavern and hotel. People can be scandalous if they know anyone with a lot of money.” She squeezes his arm. “Don’t worry, though. Geoff will come around. He always does.” She laughs. “God, where have you been the past decade?”

“What do you mean?” Ryan asks.

“You don’t know about scandals and how money’s scarce,” Lindsay says. “Have you been living under a rock?”

Ryan laughs along, shrugging it off instead of answering. It’s been an exhausting day and he doesn’t need two people nearly figuring out his little secret.

They get to Jack’s as it starts getting dark, Lindsay going in first and greeting them, Ryan following. He’s surprised to only see Geoff and Jack there; usually the lads stay a while after they get here.

It feels awkward seeing Geoff after that encounter. He’s not sure how he’s going to react; will Geoff be angry? Confused? Demand for answers?

But he just slumps in his seat, relieved, smiles and waves them over.

“Lindsay, you found Ryan?” Jack asks.

“Yeah! He was wandering around near my shop,” Lindsay says. “Poor little thing got lost.” She makes a pout face, and Ryan rolls his eyes.

“I should get going,” Lindsay continues. “It’s late, and I should get back before the monsters start coming.”

She gives a wave before heading out the door, and Ryan silently wishes she’d stay.

He turns back to the others, who are watching him. He gives a small smile and walks up the counter, taking a chair one away from Geoff.

There’s a beat, and Ryan sees Geoff and Jack look at each other, as if communicating through their eyes. Then Geoff clears his throat.

“Listen, Ryan, I’m sorry about earlier,” Geoff says. “I pushed too hard. If you don’t want to talk about wherever you came from, then that’s fine.”

Ryan looks up, eyes widening slightly in surprise. Geoff was _apologizing_. “I- I thought you were mad.”

“Why would I be mad?” Geoff asks, eyebrows furrowing. “I thought you were mad at me!”

Ryan chuckles, a bit hysterically. “I thought you might want to know more. I did run out on you.”

“You had all the reason to,” Geoff replies. “I pried too much. I’m sorry.”

Ryan smiles at him. “I accept your apology. Just…Can we not talk about me? I’m kinda trying to forget it.” He says the last part quietly, averting his eyes to the wooden counter.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to meet Geoff’s half lidded eyes. “No problem,” He says.

Jack, who had left the room previously, now reappeared, walking up to the counter.

“So, Ryan,” He says. “I’d assume since you’ve been out in the sun all day you might want to get some rest.” He looks to Geoff. “You too, boss man.”

“Yeah, sure, _mom_ ,” Geoff replies sarcastically. Though he stands, stretching as he does.

Ryan follows, heading off into the hallway where his room is. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

Geoff gives a wave, Jack too. Ryan feels a warm feeling his chest, knowing he hadn’t completely fucked up living here.

He escapes to his room, falling into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic attack at the beginning.

His breath is erratic. His hands are shaking. He could feel his heart pounding. His stomach is twisting and churning and he’s not sure if he’s going to throw up or not.

Because of a rumor. Because she’s dead.

It was yesterday. During one of their evening hang outs at Jack’s. It was a comment, not meant to cause harm, but it made Ryan freeze and his heart leap into his throat.

“I heard the queen passed the other day,” Ray said, half-heartedly. “I guess the illness finally took her.”

He says like it’s the weather, and after the words register, Ryan feels his blood boil. How could anyone speak of someone’s death so casually? Have people talked about her illness before? Is this not bad news?

The others don’t seem to think so. They give few condolences, but mostly just shrug it off and go back to normal conversation.

Denial hits immediately.

“Are-are you sure?” Ryan asks. “It could be just a rumor.”

Ray shrugs. “Lindsay mentioned it the other day. Says a friend of hers even saw the funeral.”

The funeral. I missed the funeral.

Ryan tries to remain calm. Tries to seem calm when he’s panicking, because his mom is gone and he’s alone now and it’s Edgar, it had to be Edgar.

He ends up failing trying to keep a calm demeanor, and when Geoff shakes his shoulder to ask what’s wrong, he realizes he’s gripping the edges of the chair so tight his knuckles are white.

He excuses himself, nearly tripping over the chair in his rush to get to his room. He shuts the door and that’s when everything falls apart.

He’s in the corner trying to calm down. His chest feels tight and he can’t seem to get a proper breath in. His hands are gripping a pillow that he grabbed at one point, and he tries to steady his breathing.

He just can’t believe it. His mother has been sick for some time, but he never thought she’d succumb to it. He always thought she’d pull through. And the way that she hadn’t, he’s always assumed Edgar had been making her sick by some poison.

Edgar.

He’s almost convinced her death is his fault. Whether it’s just a rumor, one to get at him and make him cave, or it actually happened, and for the same reason.

The only comfort Ryan can find in this is that Edgar no longer has any advantage over him. But that only does so much.

He doesn’t sleep much that night, mourning over his mother. By dawn, he was tired, but still rattled and still unsure if this is just a rumor or if it’s serious. He’s conflicted between grief and anger.

Whatever he’s feeling, he doesn’t want to leave his room. He’s exhausted, and working in a field with other people seems like the last place he wants to be. So he stays in his room, and hides under the covers when there’s a soft knock.

“Ryan? Are you in there?” Jack’s voice comes from outside.

With a sigh, Ryan sits up slightly. “Yeah, I’m here.”

Jack opens the door slightly, cautiously, like he’s scared of what he might find. Then he sees Ryan, and opens the door a little wider.

“Are you feeling okay?” He asks.

Ryan shrugs. “Like shit, to be honest.”

“Are you sick?” Jack asks. And after a moment of thinking, Ryan nods. It’s a good excuse as any.

“Yeah, I think so,” Ryan replies. To emphasize his point, he shifts so he’s deeper into the blankets, a bit covering his face.

“Okay then,” Jack says. “I’ll tell Geoff.” He pauses in the doorway, glancing at Ryan. “Hope you feel better.” Then he closes the door, and Ryan feels something warm spread in his chest. Then it’s replaced with ice when he remembers why, exactly, he’s so upset.

He’s left alone for a long time. He managed to get some sleep in, but his mind was mostly plagued by dark thoughts.

And Christ, he didn’t even know if it was real – for all knows it could all be a rumor, nothing to be taken seriously.

But it affects him – the citizens around town probably don’t care, probably thinks she’s as mad as her son – and Edgar knows it. Knows it will hurt him, and remind him that Edgar is above him, in control of him, and if he doesn’t listen, people get hurt.

And god, things have been going so well. His argument with Geoff had been days before, and they’ve recovered, even gotten closer over the ordeal. He’d been getting along with everyone, and he began to think that maybe – just maybe – it will all be better here.

And then this happens. And everything seems to tear apart under Ryan’s feet.

It’s probably around noon when there’s a light knock on the door. Ryan had barely moved from his spot, his thoughts preoccupying him. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone, not now, not after this. He wants to be alone, to sulk, and figure out how he’s going to get through this. His mother was his main motivation to ever return back to the castle, other than the kingdom itself. Now that she’s gone…he doesn’t think he’d want to ever return, kingdom be damned.

When he heard the light rap against the door a second time, Ryan made a grunt in acknowledgment. It opened a crack, and Jack peered through.

“Hey,” He said, a bit tentatively. “You’ve been in here all day. Want something to eat?”

Ryan wonders when the last time he ate was. Probably the night before.

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” He manages to mutter.

Jack nods and the door closes a moment later. Ryan throws the covers over his head and sighs into the pillow, hoping desperately that he’d fall asleep before Jack comes back. He likes Jack, but right now, he doesn’t want to talk at all.

A few minutes later, there’s another knock, and Jack comes him with a steaming bowl in his hands. He walks up to the bed and awkwardly stands there.

Ryan grunts as he sits up, fixing the pillow behind him so he can sit up properly. Jack holds out the bowl of soup.

“It’s hot,” Jack warns, and Ryan gives a nod before taking it.

His stomach grumbles, and he realizes just how hungry he was. He takes hold of the spoon and starts to shovel spoonfuls in his mouth.

Jack sits on the edge of the bed, and Ryan only realizes he’s still there when he puts a hand to his forehead, then to his cheek.

It startles him, and it feels strangely intimate in a way. He jerks away from the touch, and Jack retracts his hand.

“Sorry,” Jack says. “You don’t feel too warm.”

Ryan doesn’t reply, and eventually Jack gets up and leaves, saying something of how he should keep an eye on the bar.

Ryan’s left alone after that, and he relishes it. He places the empty bowl on the side table and slips under the covers, suddenly tired and feeling able to sleep.

-

Jack wasn’t much of a nurse, but anyone could care for someone with a cold.

He’s had to take care of one the others quite a few times – mostly Michael or Gavin, who are outside nearly all the time.

Ryan looked worse, to be honest.

Even with a cold, Michael and Gavin never acted like it. They’d still joke and poke fun at the others, and Gavin, with his stubbornness, would often try to get back to work claiming ‘he’s fine’ – the others never believed him.

Ryan looked miserable. Hair mussed up, eyes bloodshot, looking tired and buzzed at the same time. And when Jack felt for his temperature, he didn’t feel warm at all.

Jack didn’t let it bother him. Colds come in different forms, he just only hoped Ryan wasn’t dying this very moment.

Later that night, the others came to Jack’s as usual. It seemed strange now to see the group lacking Ryan; he’s become such a permanent part of their group that it’s strange to see him gone.

The others were talking casually when they came in, but when they sat down and settled, they suddenly turned their attention to Jack.

“How’s Ryan doing?” Michael asks first. His compassion for the older man has grown since they patched up their last mishap.

“He’s in his room, not doing too well,” Jack replies honestly. “Although I don’t think he has a fever. Just feeling miserable, I guess.”

“He’s not dying, is he?” Gavin asks, in mock horror.

“I’m sure he’ll live,” Jack chuckles. He catches sight of Geoff, and he notices how the other man seems tense, uncertain for some reason. He frowns, concerned.

Geoff has been his friend for a very long time, before either of them had met any of the others. Jack admired the man, he still does now – but he feels like something is different. He sees the man differently. He looks forward to the nights he’s alone with him, just the two of them. He actively tries to get his attention – and is saddened when the only time of day they seem to talk is in the evening.

Jack’s not oblivious – not like Michael and Gavin were – he knows what these signs mean. He just gets nervous at the thought of acting on this – this crush.

But maybe, maybe – there’s a change that Geoff will like him back.

The day at the bar was slower, which gave him plenty of time to think this over. It doesn’t let him forget about Ryan, though. He checks in on the other man every few hours. Though, while he’s in there, he gets this feeling that his presence is not exactly welcome.

The evening goes as it usually does. It feels like it used to, before Ryan suddenly joined their group. Despite this, Jack finds himself missing the other man.

Eventually, the lads end up leaving, and Geoff stayed for a bit with Jack. Geoff had certainly grown closer to Ryan over the last few days. After that incident between them, Jack is sure most of Geoff’s doubts of Ryan had dissipated. Most of them. He’s sure that some are still there - but Jack knows that they’ll figure themselves out.

Sitting here, with Geoff - the other going on some rant about something he’s obviously excited about - and finds himself smiling. His earlier thoughts come back to mind, and he wonders how he’s going to deal with it.

He’s brought back to reality with Geoff waving a hand in his face. The other man is smirking and raising an eyebrow.

“Hey, are you paying attention?” Geoff asks. “Or is my beautiful face distracting you?”

Jack laughs, and then realizes how accurate that is.

“I’m sorry,” He replies, looking to the counter. “What were you saying?”

“I was saying, about how I don’t get to see much of you,” Geoff says, smiling, though Jack can see a blush color his cheeks. “The only time I really get to talk to you is about now. And on our days off, but sometimes you can’t even come to those.”

Jack nods for him to continue, feeling both a flutter in his stomach and guilt building up in chest.

“I think you should stop by the store more often,” Geoff says. “Or, I can come visit up here. In the middle of the day, instead of in the evening where we don’t have a lot of time.”

“I need to watch the bar, though,” Jack replies reluctantly. “And what about your store?”

“Ray can watch the store, he’s in there most of the time anyway,” Geoff says. “And if you can’t visit me, I’ll visit you. Simple.”

Jack smiles, feeling a blush over his cheeks. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

They chat for a while after that, about meaningless things that they’d forget about later, until Geoff decides he’s too tired to stick around anymore. They wave as Geoff leaves, and a few minutes later, Jack closes up the store.

True to his word, Geoff stopped in during noon the next day. Ryan was still sick, and Jack tried his best to keep him fed, but he just seemed worse as the days went on. He’s honestly starting to worry Ryan caught something really bad.

Geoff dropping in though, was a relief. The other man was like an anchor, keeping Jack grounded when he drifted too far with stress.

They talked for a good few hours until Geoff had to leave, claiming he wanted to make sure ‘the lads weren’t fucking up anything too bad while I was gone’.

It wasn’t too long after that when Geoff arrived with the lads. He’d been waiting for them, setting out drinks for each of them in preparation. He was about to set out a sixth glass, when he remembered Ryan was still in his room.

That evening went as if usually does, joking and talking. He caught Geoff glancing at him multiple times, and while the others looked away each time he was caught, Jack smiled.

Geoff stopped in multiple times during the next few days, and Jack could feel their bond growing stronger. He enjoyed these moments, and even one day when the bar was busy, the man stepped aside and even helped him.

During that time, Ryan was still recovering from whatever he had caught. Jack grew worried for him, but he knew that some colds last for a little longer than a few days. Though, as the days went on, Jack felt like a certain hostility had manifested in the room. Ryan seemed distracted by something, like he was not quite registering that Jack was in the room. The hostility he felt wasn’t directly aimed at him, but it was definitely there.

It was probably about a week before Jack saw Ryan anywhere other than his bed. He was preparing himself to go in and check on him when he heard a door open and suddenly Ryan was there, rubbing his eyes and looking like he just woke up.

“Hey,” Jack greeted. “How are you feeling?”

Ryan looked up at him, and Jack suddenly felt that hostility again.

Ryan shrugs. “Fine. Could go to work tomorrow.”

His voice was tight, artificially casual. He didn’t stay long enough for Jack to reply, and turned back down the hallway to his room.

A pang of concern hit Jack, but he felt he couldn’t do much about it. Something was bothering Ryan, but it seemed like he’d be snapped at if Jack pried. Ryan had to deal with enough of that shit from Geoff.

So he sat behind the counter, making a mental note to tell Geoff about what Ryan had said.

-

As the days went on, Ryan’s grief was replaced with just cold anger.

He feels kind of foolish, in a way. This is a rumor, it could all be fake. A way to get to him. But something in Ryan tells him it’s real.

Somewhere along the way, he stopped beating himself up for not being there, at his mother’s side, grieving that she’s gone - and instead directing his emotions towards Edgar. And he only feels raw, ice cold anger.

And it still hurts, god it still hurts; all he wants to do is lay in bed all day. Feel sorry for himself. Curse Edgar. Hate him even more than he’s ever hated him before.

He’s not entirely sure how long he’s been sulking in his room. It feels like months, maybe years. But Jack still visits him, and it grounds him sort of. He still wants to be alone, to get Jack to leave; but at the same time, he wants him to stay.

So when he finally does get up from bed and wander out to bar, it takes most of his energy to not turn around and climb back under the covers. But Jack spots him before he can, and he forces himself to stand still.

He wants to get back to a normal living, at least. Try to forget about all this. He’s supposed to be living a new life here, start afresh. That’s hard when your past life keeps catching up to you.

He tells Jack he’ll work tomorrow, even if his limbs feel like lead and his eyes want to close despite being asleep for most of the day. He doesn’t wait to hear what Jack says, hiding back in his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this a more happy chapter, I really did. For the most part it is, just a couple angst-y parts in it.

When Ryan finally goes back to work, he finds that the others seem concerned about him. They mask it, but he sees the glances they cast him.

He doesn’t blame them. He must look like shit - hair mussed up when he half heartedly fixed it this morning, bags under his eyes - he’d be worried about him, too. But he only smiled in reply to their stares, or just ignored them completely.

His heart still felt heavy and his limbs were like lead. Picking crops sent pins and needles up and down his arms. He was sure he tripped a dozen times in the field. Michael and Gavin kept giving him measuring looks, but he ignored them.

The death of his mother seems more real as the days move on. It’s not just rumor, now - people leave yellow flowers(the kingdom’s royal color) and candles in their windowsills. Even if the citizens didn’t like him, the ‘Mad King’, they liked his mother, the queen. This actually makes him feel better.

After a few days, it becomes easier. His head still is foggy, his heart still heavy - but his limbs feel lighter, and he’s less tired.

He figures it’s temporary. But god, it does not make it anymore easier.

The others seem happy. Michael and Gavin are still getting to know each other more, still exploring their relationship. Geoff and Jack seem closer than when Ryan last saw them. And Ray’s just quiet. He’s noticed something off about the other before, but haven’t had time to ask him about it. Still, he’s noticeably more happy than Ryan is at the moment.

There was too much to think about, to worry about. His mother, missing the funeral, Edgar, the others, his new life - everything.

So, he focused on his work and emptied his mind.

-

Jack was sure that his crush, or whatever he could call it that doesn’t make him sound like a schoolgirl, was growing stronger every time they hang out together.

He can’t recall when was the last time he felt like this. It was a long time ago, certainly; before the bar and hotel even opened. He’s a bit rusty on these types of situations.

There’s one thing he’s decided, though - unlike Ryan and Ray helping Michael and Gavin, he wants to do this on his own.

But again, he feels that doubt. He’s not sure, about anything - but that’s the point in asking, isn’t it?

Jack remembers, a while ago, that Geoff used to date someone. They had been together for a long time - until she broke it off suddenly. Jack still doesn’t know why, but the break up really hurt Geoff. Jack hated to see him that way.

It’s been a long time since that, but now that Jack remembers, it’s all he’s thinking about. What if Geoff doesn’t want a relationship? What if he doesn’t mind, but doesn’t want anything long-term? What if ends exactly like Geoff’s last relationship?

He forces himself to block out the thoughts, knowing that he won’t get answers unless he actually asks.

Geoff still visits Jack in the middle of the da. He gives updates on the store and the lads and Ryan, and then conversation takes off to other topics.

It’s one of these visits, not long after Ryan’s back on his feet and working again, when Jack decides to just fuck it and ask him.

He waits in apprehension, eyeing the door as he works at the bar. It seems like the longest day of his life.

Then he sees the familiar face enter, giving a little wave as he caught Jack’s eye. Jack smiled in return, waving him over.

Geoff sits at the bar and Jack places a drink in front of him, settling in his own chair behind the counter. They talk about minor subjects for a bit, Jack occasionally standing to tend to another customer.

Their talk had devolved into silence, and Jack kept glancing from his drink to Geoff and back again. Now was a good time, but he could find the right words. 

He looked up to glance at Geoff and found himself meeting the other’s eyes. They both sort of stilled.

“Uh, hey,” Jack found himself saying. “I’ve been meaning to ask you. Uh...Do you want to go out sometime? On a date?” He blurted out the last bit, and Geoff stared at him a moment before bursting into giggles.

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” Geoff started after he calmed down. “You’re face is so red. It’s adorable.” Jack’s eyes widened and he looked to the floor. “And for your question...yeah. I would love to.” He smiles then, and Jack feels an immense relief.

Geoff seems to notice and softly chuckles. He reaches across the counter and takes Jack’s hand, tightly gripping the handle of his cup. Geoff laces their fingers together and lays them on the counter.

“Relax. Stop overthinking this,” Geoff reassures. “How about our next day off? We’ll look around town for something to do.” Jack nods and feels Geoff squeeze his hand.

They continue their chat as they always do, only now with more shy smiles and looks that mean more than they seem.

When Geoff decides that he should get back to the store, he reluctantly untangles their hands and heads back to his shop.

Later he came with the others, and Jack was slightly disappointed when they decided not to hold hands in front of the others. He knew Geoff would want to make sure this worked, to take it slow. So it had to be a secret for now.

Their day off were only a few days later. Ryan seemed distant lately, Ray too, but they were normally more quiet than the others. Michael and Gavin had gone off somewhere, as they usually do now that they’re together.

Geoff came to the bar just as Jack was planning to close up. He held his arm out dramatically, wearing a large grin, and Jack rolled his eyes before taking his arm.

They walked around town for a good while, stopping at a few stores to look around, but mostly just chatting. Jack never knew how much fun he could have just talking to one person. Somewhere along the way, their arms dropped and their fingers intertwined.

When the sky began to darken, they headed to Jack’s. He has a small living space behind the bar area, and Jack invited Geoff inside when they arrived.

They sat on the couch and chatted for a while. Eventually they settled into silence, a comfortable one at that. Their hands were still linked, laying between them.

Geoff breaks the silence by moving slightly closer to Jack. He wears a cautious smile, unsure of something.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Geoff says. Jack raises an eyebrow, but nods. “Uh..Can I kiss you?” His face goes pink, and he has that small, unsure smile, like he isn’t sure how Jack is going to respond.

Jack’s taken aback slightly by the sudden question, but then relaxes and meets Geoff’s eyes as he nods.

Jack hadn’t been kissed in a long while. He’s been so busy with work and keeping their little group together that he hadn’t thought about having a romantic relationship. But being kissed again after what was probably quite a few years - and it being his best friend - was satisfying, to say the least.

Geoff had pushed their intertwined hands against Jack’s chest, his other hand cupping his cheek. Jack had his free hand gripping loosely on Geoff’s shirt. The kiss remained slow and languid, relaxing in each other’s grasp.

When they finally pulled apart, they exchanged a few chuckles, still so new to this. Jack leaned back on the couch, Geoff being pulled with him, so he’s laying on his chest. They simply lay there, matching their breathing.

At one point, Jack notices Geoff’s breathe slower and more relaxed. He shifts slightly, noticing that the man on top of him had fallen asleep, his hand still holding onto his loosely.

Jack smiles, leans back and relaxes. Closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-

Michael’s not sure when it started - probably with Gavin, as it usually does - but he knows right now that the two of them are locked in some sort of war. A ‘who can top the other in cheesy pickup lines’ type of war.

“If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put ‘I’ and ‘U’ together,” Gavin shot from the other end of the couch.

“Do you believe in love at first sight - or should I walk by again?” Michael retorted.

“If you were words on a page, you’d be fine print.”

“Well, here I am. What are your other two wishes?”

They kept going back and forth since they got home, and Michael’s surprised it has lasted this long. He didn’t expect Gavin to have so many pickup lines off the top of his head.

They went back and forth for the longest time, and Michael didn’t notice they were getting closer until their faces were an inch apart.

Gavin seemed to realize at the same time, and stumbled over his next line of words. Just to taunt the man further, Michael leaned in closer, so close Michael could feel Gavin’s breath ghost across his lips.

Then he quickly pecked Gavin’s lips, then leaned back, watching Gavin’s flushed face send a glare his way.

“That’s not fair, Michael!” Gavin whined.

“What’s not fair, boi?” Michael replied innocently.

“You can just tease like that and not do anything!” Gavin continued.

“I did kiss you, didn’t I? I didn’t not do anything,” Michael corrected.

“But that’s just a peck, it doesn’t count!”

“Doesn’t it? I think it counts.”

“It doesn’t though!” Gavin pouts, crossing his arms.

“You want me to make it up to you?” Michael says suggestively. Gavin stills and swallows, obviously deciding what to say.

Michael turns so he’s on his hands and knees, and he crawls forward until he’s close to Gavin again.

The other man is more cautious, obviously expecting Michael to do the same thing again. But this time Michael slides his hand to the back of Gavin’s neck, his fingers tangling with his hair, and pushed his head closer as their lips met.

It starts out slow, but the kiss gets more heated as they move. Gavin’s hands are fisted in Michael’s shirt, and Michael has his other hand encircled around Gavin’s waist.

Michael’s eyes open slightly, just to catch a glimpse of Gavin’s face, but he spots a figure standing in the doorway of the main room.

Shit, Michael thinks, I forgot Ray was here.

He’s about to part, to apologize for having Ray watch that, when he suddenly turns around and departs quickly.

Michael suddenly feels uneasy. Like he forgotten something, or was missing something. A longing for that thing back; though he didn’t know what it was.

The emotion passed as quickly as it came, but the uneasy feeling of that evening surfacing stays with him. Gavin must’ve noticed because he pulls back from their kiss with a questioning look.

“You alright, boi? Something on your mind?” Gavin asks.

Michael hesitates, but shakes his head anyway. Nothing’s wrong, his stomach’s just feeling off tonight, it’s nothing. Gavin doesn’t look convinced, but doesn’t argue further.

They end up falling asleep in Michael’s bed, Gavin curled into his side and Michael’s arms around him. Sound asleep, unlike Michael currently.

That uneasy feeling followed him into the night, and suddenly Michael couldn’t stop thinking about it. And he knows it has something to do with Ray.

Michael loves Gavin, he knows that; even if they hadn’t said it properly to one another before. He knows Ray is a friend. But now this new emotion is suddenly rising, all because he had seen Ray.

He doesn’t make himself dwell on it. Blocks it from his mind as he turns and nuzzles into Gavin’s hair. Tries to get some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s been a while since the death of his mother. Ryan’s heart still feels heavy, but he’s recovered mostly by now. His anger towards Edgar he’d pretty much bottled up, dormant for now.

He tries to distract himself. He focuses on work and talks a little more, changing the subject when it turns to anything kingdom related. Taking comfort in their conversations is easy, and calms his nerves.

He also tends to distract himself by watching the others. Doing this, he’s learned a few things.

Jack and Geoff are closer - Ryan guesses they finally got together - but they haven’t said anything about it. He keeps his mouth shut about it.

He notices something up with the lads. Ray almost acts…. _guilty_ when he’s around the other two. Michael and Gavin act normal enough, but Ryan catches the contemplative looks Michael casts Ray when the other isn’t looking.

He finds it strange, not quite understanding what those looks could mean. Ryan shrugs it off, though, and hopes that everything will work themselves out.

He’s sitting at the counter next to Geoff at the shop. Ray had went out to get more materials for potions and Michael and Gavin were out hunting.

It was quiet in the shop. Usually Michael and Gavin were play fighting, or the noises of Ray’s brewery kept a little background noise. But neither Ryan nor Geoff were saying anything, content with the silence.

That had to change when Ray suddenly walked back in, bags on his arms, a calm expression on his face but something about his hurried walk made Ryan anxious suddenly.

“What’s up?” Geoff asks. He must’ve noticed too.

“You know that sweep that the second-in-command or whatever did a few weeks ago?” Ray said. “He’s doing it again. I just saw him drilling Lindsay on my way back here. He’s headed this way, with three pigmen with him this time.” He went to his brewing stand and picked it up, struggling slightly with the bags still on his arms. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to hide in the back room until he leaves, bye.”

“Why are you leaving?” Ryan asks. His heart was suddenly pounding, and he wondered how he was going to escape this one.

“Dude. That guy is creepy as hell,” Ray says. “And who says I won’t be still be listening from behind the door?” He gives a smirk before shutting the door behind him.

Ryan leans back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. _Shit, shit, think of something, he’s gonna catch you--_

He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Geoff, looking down at him with concern.

“Ryan? You okay there buddy?” Geoff asks.

Ryan doesn’t listen much. He looks to the door and back to Geoff, looking around the room for somewhere to hide. They can’t be too far away now, he’ll come in at any minute.

_But Geoff is right here._ He can’t do anything suspicious or Geoff will question him again.

_Fuck it._

“Geoff, you can’t let them know I’m here,” Ryan whispers, practically begging. Geoff’s expression changes from concern to confusion.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Geoff asks.

Ryan ignores him. He steps out of his chair and crouches on the ground, hiding behind the counter. “Don’t tell them I’m here. _Please_ , Geoff.”

“The castle guy? Why?” Geoff asks. He looked half scared and half confused.

“Just trust me, I’ll explain later,” Ryan says. Not a second after he spoke that the door opened, and the sounds of pigmen filled the room.

Ryan froze, and Geoff must have believed him, because he cast him one more glance before looking up at what Ryan assumes is Edgar. He donned a smile, almost genuine, all recent emotions gone from his face.

“Welcome back again, Sir. Still looking for our King?” Geoff asks brightly. Too brightly, obviously forced. Ryan flinches.

“Yes, we are. We’ve suspected that someone in these towns must be keeping him captive,” Edgar’s cold voice sent chills down Ryan’s spine.

“Really? How could a civilian capture the Mad King? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him outside,” Geoff says, genuinely curious.

“That’s confidential,” Edgar says quickly. “Have you seen anyone? I know I gave a description last time, but I’m going to do it again. Our King has blonde hair, blue eyes, about this tall, and after we searched the castle, has quite a bit of gold on him - excuse me - _who ever took him_ has quite a bit of gold.”

Ryan caught Geoff glance down at him; saw his eyes widen in realization. He put a finger to his lips, pleading with his eyes. Geoff gulped, then looked back up at Edgar.

“Well, now that you mention it,” Geoff says, and Ryan puts a hand to his mouth to hide his gasp. _Geoff was going to sell him out, he was a goner-_

“I might have seen someone like that,” Geoff continued. “He was in the shop earlier. But he left, something about getting to the country.”

Ryan bit back his breath of relief. He looks to Geoff and mouths a ‘thank you’. Geoff doesn’t glance at him.

Edgar lets out a grunt. “Alright. Keep an eye out for anyone like I described.”

Geoff nods, and Ryan waits until he hears the door open and close and for the shop to be free of pigmen noises before he stands.

Geoff stills as he stands, arms crossed and staring straight ahead. Ryan stands off to the side, hands behind his back, waiting for any questions.

He feels ashamed. Like a kid caught lying to their father. Ryan remembers how Geoff reacted when he didn’t want to talk about his past, and he has that dreadful feeling back that Geoff wouldn’t want him around anymore. He’s dangerous, of course - something could happen to the others if Edgar caught him.

“I get it if you want me to leave,” Ryan says eventually. “I’m dangerous. You guys could get into serious trouble being around me.”

Geoff turns to him, wide-eyed - and Ryan expects to find anger, betrayal, something to that degree - but what he gets is a mix of emotions, ranging from confusion to curiosity to outrage.

“Ryan,” Geoff says. “I-”

They get cut off as the door to the back room opens, and Ray peeks his head out of the crack. “Hey, is that dude gone? I got a few new potions already made.” He opens the door a bit wider, holding a few bottles of glowing liquids. He moves past them and to the potion shelves.

“Ray, we’ll be outside for a moment, stay in here and watch the place, will you?” Geoff says, and Ray throws back something that sounds like a reply. Then Geoff takes Ryan’s arm and forcibly leads him outside.

They stand there in silence for a few minutes, but not like the calming silence the store had a little while ago. This had thick tension, making neither of them want to speak.

“Geoff, there’s a reason I-” Ryan tried, but was cut off by Geoff pointing a finger at him.

“A reason for what? Endangering everyone I know? And what good reason could a King have in running away from his own kingdom?” Geoff asks harshly.

Ryan flinches, turning his gaze to the ground and scratching the back of his neck. “It’s kind of a long story…”

“Fine! Good!” Geoff throws his hands in the air. He walks over the chest filled with food for the farm animals and sits down. “I’ve got all day, motherfucker.” He crosses his legs and puts his chin in his hand.

Ryan sighs, trying to think of a good place to start.

He begins at his father’s death. When Edgar started to act harsh and rude towards him, and soon after his mother fell ill. How Edgar treated him and forced the laws. How ‘Mad King’ really has no justification for his name. When he mentioned the queen, Geoff’s stone expression faltered, and he looked like he pitied Ryan.

When he was finally finished with his story, Geoff sat quietly for a long moment. He had a hand over his mouth with a focused expression. Ryan waited patiently, wringing his hands nervously.

Geoff eventually stands, walking up to Ryan and simply staring into his face. Ryan tried to avoid his eyes, but it was hard with the man so close to him. Some kind of awkwardness began to fester between them, and Ryan desperately hoped Geoff will speak soon.

“Okay,” Geoff nods.

“Okay? That’s all you have to say?” Ryan asks, bewildered. “Don’t you want me to leave? I’m a danger to everyone. If Edgar finds out who I’ve been hiding with, he’s sure to punish you.”

“Ryan, shut up,” Geoff says. “I’m not going to make you leave. Yes, I know the risks it is for the rest of us - but he’s also a danger to you. I’m not going to let you go out on your own with that guy on your ass. We’ll just hide you until this whole thing blows over. Edgar has to stop searching for you eventually.”

Ryan watches him a moment, sure he has to be imagining - this is one of his worst fears come true, the others finding out about his past, and _it turns out to be okay?_ But Geoff looks serious, and he can’t help the smile that spreads across his face.

“Thanks, Geoff, I-”

“Wait, I’m not finished,” Geoff says. Ryan’s stomach sinks. “I’m still kinda pissed you never told us. Though, for good reason, I guess. And I’m guessing you want to keep this from the others?” He waits until Ryan nods. “I thought so. I’ll keep it a secret, for now. But if there’s anything else, and if there’s anything in the future you’re hiding from us, tell me. Promise?”

Ryan stares in surprise, then gives a small smile. “Okay. I promise.”

“Good,” Geoff says. He begins to walk back inside.

“Wait!” Ryan stops him. “I have a question for you.”

Geoff stops, raising an eyebrow.

“I was wondering,” Ryan starts. “Are you and Jack a couple now?”

Geoff stills, face turning red, as he turns to look at the ground. “Heh, is it that obvious?”

“Only to a King with a good eye,” Ryan teases.

Geoff cracks a grin. “Yeah, uh, you don’t mind keeping that to yourself, do you? Jack and I don’t want to say anything yet.”

“I’ll keep quiet,” Ryan promises.

“Well, now that we know everything about each other,” Geoff says. “How about we go back to work? I’m worried what Ray got up to.”

They didn’t talk about it again, at least not for a while, and Ryan was grateful for that. This was a touchy subject, and he’s just relieved Geoff didn’t tell to get lost immediately.

This improved his mood greatly.

Yes, the burden of wondering how the others would react still worries him, but seeing Geoff react positively, it’s a great relief. He feels refreshed, in a way, like he can finally look past this with all that off his chest.

Geoff sends him a few glances, and Ryan can tell already he’s going to ask more questions later. He can’t bring himself to be annoyed by it; he’s kind of excited to finally talk about this to someone. He’s never actually had a friend to complain to before, and he never wanted to burden his sick mother with what Edgar has been doing.

Without this burden, and mostly getting over his mother’s death, he’s decided to focus on the others for a while. It’s been over a month since he’s left the castle, their search has to end soon. Might as well look to the future.

Watching the others, he’s noticed a few things. Ray seems more quiet than usual, the same way Ryan’s noticed before - but now he can focus on that. He seems down trodden, upset at something - and he keeps glancing at Michael and Gavin.

Speaking of those two, Gavin seems to be acting as he normally would, but Michael is obviously upset about something, too. He keeps glancing at Ray, the same way Ray would glance at them. He doesn’t seem upset, but more confused.

Ryan’s not sure how to handle this. He’s not even entirely sure what those signs mean.

Of course, he doesn’t figure it out until later.

A few days after his confrontation with Geoff - said man off hanging out with Jack, and Michael and Gavin out hunting again - it just leaves Ryan and Ray.

Ryan is busy reading a book he found on one of Geoff’s shelves. The man really does sell everything in this store.

Ray is brewing potions and the store is silent, except for his occasional clatter from the brewing machine.

Then Ray sits down opposite him on a chair and Ryan looks up from his book expectantly. Ray taps on the counter for a few seconds before meeting Ryan’s eye.

“I got to ask you something,” Ray says.

Ryan doesn’t say anything, but closes the book and puts it on the counter. He nods for Ray to continue.

“Is it possible to, um,” Ray pauses, thinking. “Do you think a person could...love two people at once?”

The questions takes Ryan off guard, and he must have let it show on his face because Ray is suddenly speaking very fast to defend himself.

“I mean, I know that sounds wrong, I got to choose, right? But I can’t? I don’t know, man, I’m sorry,” Ray says quickly, and begins to stand.

Ryan doesn’t let him go far because he takes a hold of his arm. “Wait, Ray. Let me talk.”

Ray looks hesitant, but he sits down again. He hangs his head, like he’s awaiting a punishment.

“Ray, I’m not experienced with romance or anything like that,” Ryan starts, picking his words carefully. “But I can assure you, it can’t be wrong that you’re feeling this way.”

“But they’re _together_ ,” Ray argues. “As a _couple_. That’s wrong, isn’t it?”

It suddenly clicks in Ryan’s mind who Ray is talking about. “ _Oh_.” So that’s what those looks mean.

Ray sits up straighter. “What?”

Ryan shakes his head. “Nothing, nothing. But I think I heard something like this before.” Years ago, when Ryan was still young, he remembers his father talking about some affair between another kingdom. The kingdom had two kings and a queen. Ryan had asked his father how this was possible, and his father simply explained that sometimes people fall in love with more than one person. “It’s possible, Ray. I knew a couple people one time who were in a three-way relationship. It can happen.”

“What if they don’t like me back, though? What if they think it’s weird?” Ray asks.

Ryan grins. “From what I’ve seen, I doubt that.”

Ray’s eyebrows furrow together. “What you’ve seen?” Then his eyes widen. “Wait, do you know who it is?”

Ryan shrugs with a smirk, and Ray bats his arm, his cheeks turning red. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t think it mattered,” Ryan says. “Anyway, I do think they might like you back. But you can’t really know until you ask. Wouldn’t that be better than stewing on these feelings?”

Ray’s silent for a moment, then he slowly nods. “I suppose so.” He pauses. “You think there’s a chance?”

Ryan smiles, nods. “It might take a bit to get used to, but I’m sure it’ll all work out.”

Ray smiles back, then reaches out to squeeze Ryan’s arm. “Thanks.” Then he gets up and goes back to his brewing stand.

Ryan tries not to think of how Ray’s touch lingered on his arm.

-

Michael had been sitting on these - these _feelings_ , for a few days now, and he’s still not sure what they mean.

Looking at Ray now made something twist in his gut. He’s not sure what it is - the closest he could think of was a _want_. And when he looks at Gavin, he feels like something’s missing.

It takes a while to figure out he might be in love. Again. With another person.

And - and he feels _dirty_. Just thinking about it makes it feel like he’s cheating Gavin somehow.

And of course, his boyfriend knows him well enough to pick up on his mood.

They’ve been sharing each other’s beds lately, this night Michael’s, and Michael lays awake thinking. He’s staring up at the ceiling and thinking this over, wondering what in the hell he’s going to do about this.

Gavin notices, it seems, and shifts over to look at him in the darkness. He reaches over and squeezes Michael’s arm.

“What’s up, Michael?” Gavin asks. “Something bothering you?”

Michael turns to him and debates telling him. Then scratches that idea out immediately, because who in their right mind would tell their boyfriend, who they’re in love with even if Michael hadn’t said it, that he’s also in love with someone else?(Maybe in love, Michael’s not sure).

So, with his brilliant brain, he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

“I really love you,” Michael says, and he immediately goes red.

Gavin’s eyes widen in surprise, then he starts laughing. Michael’s sure his cheeks were growing red, too.

“Okay,” Gavin says. “I wasn’t expecting that.” He leans over and kisses Michael’s cheek. “I love you too.” It’s a little hesitant, cautious, but relieved anyway.

But that only makes Michael feel more guilty. He looks away with a frown, which Gavin picks up on immediately. He takes a finger to Michael’s chin and turns his head back towards him.

“Michael, what’s wrong?” Gavin asks.

Michael doesn’t respond right away. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, but nothing comes out. Then he closes his eyes and just tries to phrase it so it makes sense.

“I really, really do love you, Gavin. And I never want to lose you. But I think I might like someone else and I’m not sure what to do about it, but you should know that I’m never going to leave you and I’ll never do something you don’t like.”

He waits a moment, but after Gavin doesn’t respond, he opens his eyes.

Gavin’s staring at him with wide eyes. He seems unsure what to say. His grip on Michael’s arm tightens and loosens excessively, until he just takes it away completely.

“You...you like someone else,” Gavin says.

Michael nods. “But I’m not going to anything without your consent.”

“Without my consent?!” Gavin asks, his voice suddenly very loud. “What the hell would you _do_.”

Michael is once again speechless as he tries to think of something to say, when Gavin continues.

“Who is it?” He asks. Michael has a hard time deciding if he’s pissed or confused or something else entirely.

“...Ray,” Michael replies quietly.

Gavin’s head snaps towards him with wide eyes. “Ray?” Michael feebly nods.

Gavin’s silent for a long while. He’s sat up in bed now, staring at the wall, arms crossed. Michael can’t tell what he’s thinking, but he’s sure he’s royally fucked up.

“I just don’t know what to think,” Gavin eventually says. “I don’t know how- what even-”

“I just wanted you to know,” Michael says.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin sighs. “I need to be alone, for a while.”

Michael watches with a sick stomach as Gavin slowly stands and walks towards the door.

When he’s gone, Michael flops down on the bed with an arm over his face.

_Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck fuck-_

_I fucked up, didn’t I?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! This went on longer than I was expecting it too!

Ray ponders on Ryan’s advice nearly all night.  _You can’t really know until you ask._  He  _knows_  that, but it’s easier to say than to do.

It’s obviously the best option. But every time he thinks about doing it, his stomach twists into knots. His hands get sweaty. He gets  _nervous_.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts through the day he didn’t notice how weird the other two were acting until he had an interaction with them.

It was later in the day, while Ray was occupying himself with brewing. He wasn’t getting much done, his mind distracted by other things. He only brought himself to when he realized he had no bottles left to work with.

He looked around the room. He spotted Ryan putting away items a few shelves away, Gavin helping him. Michael and Geoff were sitting at the counter.

He didn’t quite want to interact with Michael just yet. Not with what was on his mind.

“Hey, Geoff?” Ray begins. “Is there any more bottles I could use?”

Geoff nods, points to a box under the counter. “There are more in there. Michael, can you get it?”

Michael looks up, startled, it seems. Then he nods and reaches under the counter to pull the box out. He stands and begins to hands it to Ray, when he suddenly freezes. He doesn’t meet Ray’s eye and looks back over his shoulder to the other two shelving items.

Ray raises an eyebrow, and steps forward to grab the box. When he accidentally brushes Michael’s hand, the other snaps his head back to face Ray and lets go of the box, as if burned by his touch. The box falls, and Ray flinches as he hears bottles breaking.

Geoff is on his feet a second later, and Ray and Michael are backing away from the mess. Ryan and Gavin appear a moment later, hearing the noise.

“What happened?” Ryan asks.

“Sorry, sorry,” Michael mumbled, kneeling down and opening the box. Each bottle in the box were smashed, unusable.

Ray was standing still in surprise. He had barely even touched Michael’s hand, when the other practically leapt away from him. He had this weird expression on his face that reminded Ray of  _guilt._

Then he sees Gavin staring at Michael, and he isn’t sure why he seems so sad. 

Michael picks up the box and faces Geoff with an apologetic expression. “Sorry, Geoff.”

Geoff takes the box. “It’s fine, I can get more.” He studies Michael for a moment, but doesn’t comment any further and sets the box down.

Ryan and Gavin go back to what they were doing, Michael and Geoff now in a deep conversation, and Ray mostly sitting by himself.

Through out the day, he notices more stranger interactions with the other two. Something had obviously happened. Ray would catch Gavin staring at him a few times, a contemplative look on his face that made Ray uncomfortable. Other times he’d watch Michael, and Michael would watch him.

They must have had a fight, that’s the only reason for this, right? The idea makes him upset. Their relationship is so new, it’d be so fragile to any big fights.

What makes it even worse is that he feels like it has something to do with him.

It completely smashes any motivation he has for admitting his feelings. It’s obviously a bad time, if they’re fighting. It would probably make things more awkward.

He hates having to sit on this longer, but also relieved it doesn’t have to be so soon. He feels bad, of course, but as soon(okay, maybe not _as soon_ ) as they makeup, he’ll admit his feelings. He has to, eventually.

Right now, he can only hope his two best friends make it through this.

-

Gavin feels like the most terrible person on the planet.

He should be angry, right? Cheated, maybe. Michael _likes_  someone else - and it’s Ray.

But...he’s not? He’s confused, a bit conflicted, but not angry, or jealous in anyway.

Anyway, Michael’s not talking to him, so he must be angry with him, right? He wouldn’t be surprised, he has a right to be. Gavin did leave him by himself last night, and didn’t stay to help talk through it. Though, if they did, he wasn’t sure what he could possibly say.

He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he faced Ray, so he avoided him as well.

Gavin stuck to Ryan through most of the day. They got along well, and it distracted Gavin from his problems, at least for now.

Of course, Ryan was perceptive as fuck, as Gavin was quickly learning.

So in the middle of feeding the animals (Michael had made some excuse and was currently inside) Ryan stopped him for a moment, pulled him aside.

“Gavin, what’s up with you and Michael?” Ryan asks, crossing his arms.

Gavin always thought Ryan had an authoritative air about him. He could get big and commanding, even if he didn’t mean it. It was like that now, and Gavin felt like he was being looked down upon.

Still, he felt like he could confide in Ryan.

“Michael and I...we had a bit of a fight,” Gavin admits.

“What about?” Ryan asks.

“Um…” Gavin looks down, wringing his hands nervously.

To his surprise, Ryan takes his hands in one of his and uses his free hand to tip Gavin’s chin up so they’re eye-to-eye.

“Who knows? Maybe I could help,” Ryan offers. Something about his tone makes Gavin suspect he knows something Gavin doesn’t.

“Okay,” Gavin nods, and Ryan takes his hands away.

He takes a deep breath before continuing. “Michael….admitted he liked someone else.”

Ryan doesn’t reply for a moment. “Do you like that someone else too?”

“I...I don’t know? I’ve been thinking about it, I told him to leave me alone, but I don’t want that? I want to talk about this, but I’m afraid he’s mad at me now,” Gavin rambled, and his cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

But Ryan placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure he’s not mad at you. You two need to talk about this.” He pauses. “You might want to think about your feelings for that someone too. Who knows, you could make it work.”

Slowly, Gavin nods in reply. “Okay. Okay, we’ll talk.”

Ryan smiles, pats him on the shoulder, and walks off to continue the chores. Gavin watches him a moment, something strange pulling in his chest, which he immediately shoves aside. He’s got enough on his plate as it is.

After they finish with the animals, they go inside and Gavin spots Michael leaning against a shelf. He shares a quick glance with Ryan, who gives an encouraging nod.

Gavin then glances at Ray, who talking quietly with Geoff about something. It was probably something with potions. Ray catches his stare and gives a small smile, and Gavin feels something like a spark. That alone was enough to convince him to talk with Michael. Gavin returns the smile.

He then walks up to Michael, who stiffens at his approach.

“Hey. Can we talk?” Gavin asks quietly.

Michael nods, and they step outside the front door for more privacy.

“Michael, first off, I want to apologize,” Gavin began, and Michael’s eyes widened.

“Wait,  _you’re_  apologizing?!” Michael asks. Gavin jerkily nods. “ _I_  should be the one apologizing! I’m the one with the stupid crush.” He blushed when he finished, but Gavin just smiled.

“I’m the one who told you to leave me alone,” Gavin continues. “I was kinda afraid you were mad at me.”

“I was afraid  _you_  were mad at  _me_.”

“Well, I’m not you pleb. Apology accepted?”

“Apology accepted.”

There was a pause, and Gavin knew they couldn’t ignore the elephant in the room.

“I’m okay with it, you know,” He says quietly. Michael’s head perks up. “And you might not be the only one with a little crush.”

Michael blinks. “I- with who? With Ray?”

Gavin nods, but Michael just looks concerned. He takes Gavin’s hands in his own.

“Gavin, I like Ray, but I love you,” Michael says. “You don’t have to fake something to make me happy.”

Gavin’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “No! No, Michael. I’ve had time to think about this - about my own feelings - and I think I like Ray too.”

“You think? Or you know?” Michael asks. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I know,” Gavin says after a moment. “I’ve thought about it. I think it would make us happy. Both of us.”

Michael stares at him a moment, and Gavin doesn’t break eye contact. Then Michael nods, a smile crawling up his face.

“Okay,” Michael says, and when he starts to lean in, Gavin doesn’t back away.

Their kiss is sweet and chaste and Gavin missed it, even though it hasn’t even been that long since they fought.

“How do you want to deal with this?” Michael says after they part. “Like, how does this thing even work?”

“How about we ask him this,” Gavin says, and Michael rolls his eyes, already knowing it’s going to be something stupid. “‘Hey Ray, we’ve been thinking, we kinda wanna bang you! What do you think?’”

“Dude, no,” Michael says, chuckling. “This is Ray we’re talking about. It has to be slow, careful.”

A sudden thought strikes Gavin, and his smile is suddenly gone. “Michael, what if he doesn’t like us back?” The thought hadn’t occurred to him, and he’s a little surprised by the impact is has on him.

Michael’s face falls, too. “I don’t know. We’ll have to get over it.”

They sit in awkward silence a while, before Michael takes Gavin’s hand. “Let’s go back inside. We can figure this all out later.”

Gavin nods and they head inside.

-

Ray had definitely felt a shift. After Michael and Gavin came back inside, holding hands and all smiles, they had obviously made up. Ray smiled tentatively at them, remembering how they avoided him earlier, and they smiled back, much to Ray’s relief. But something about their expressions, like there was some deeper meaning in their grins, made Ray’s heart beat faster.

By the end of the day, things seem to be more at ease. They locked up the store as usual and headed to Jack’s.

When Ray and the lads headed home that night, there was a sort of tension between them. Not a bad sort of one, just like something was building up. Ray anticipated heading home that night.

When they did get to their shared home, Michael and Gavin spoke over each other rather quickly, and Ray had to ask them to repeat themselves.

Gavin and Michael exchanged a glance, something nervous in their expressions. Then Michael turned and met Ray’s eye.

“We need to talk,” Michael says, and Ray suddenly feels scared about what they could ever want to talk about. He nods stiffly and they go to sit on the couch.

“What’s up?” Ray asks, trying to keep his voice calm.

Michael is holding Gavin’s hand, and they look at each other again, like a silent conversation passed between them.

“Ray, we’ve been thinking,” Michael begins. “We, uh...We don’t want to ruin anything. Between the three of us.” Ray cocks his head slightly at that. “But we feel we need to tell you.” He pauses, takes a deep breath. “Gavin and I...kinda have a thing for you.” Ray’s breath hitches, and Michael is suddenly speaking very fast. “We don’t want to pressure you into anything, you don’t even have to be with us. We just thought it’d be better for you to know-”

“Michael,” Gavin calls softly, but he’s worried, too, Ray can see it.

Ray swallows, because it seems his mouth has gone dry. “I-...” He trails off, not quite sure what to say.   
“It’s okay if you don’t like us back,” Gavin says softly, but there’s disappointment beneath his calm exterior.

“No! No, I do,” Ray says, quickly adding the last part when he sees their stricken faces. “I do like you guys. I was going to bring it up, but it seems you’ve beaten me to it....” He chuckles weakly, and Michael and Gavin exchange a grin.

They sit in silence for a moment, grinning like idiots at each other. Then Gavin reaches over and lightly tugs on Ray’s sleeve.

“So, uh,” He begins. “Can we like, kiss you or something?”

Ray blushes slightly but nods, and Gavin and Michael have a ten second debate on who’s going to kiss him first. Michael wins, since apparently he was the one who brought it up first, and the other lad cups Ray’s face gently before pressing their lips together.

When they pull apart, Gavin’s watching, a stupid adoring look on his face. Then he playfully shoves Michael away, claiming it’s his turn, and grips Ray by the first as he brings their lips together.

That night they try to sleep in one bed, but the beds were small so they practically had to lay on top of each other. Not one of them were claiming, though(Gavin did, but only because he claims Michael’s a blanket hog). They don’t do anything besides cuddle, and Ray’s content with that(he doesn’t want to take it any farther anyway, that’d be too weird and personal at this early stage-)

Ray sleeps better that night than any time he can remember.

-

Geoff feels weird, and vaguely sick.

It’s been such a short time since he and Jack have been together, but he knows he loves the man. He hasn’t said it yet, but he knows that Jack knows.

But then there’s now. And Geoff feels weird.

He looks to Ryan, and he is suddenly reminded of that feeling he had before he knew he was in love with Jack.

He knows Ryan’s secret, too, and that just makes this all the more harder. Falling for a  _King_  whose run away from the castle, and could quite possibly kill them all if he was caught?

He hasn’t told Jack. Wants to keep his promise not to tell, and because he’s not sure how Jack would react. He knows the man is caring and compassionate, some of the reason he fell for him, but he cares about the lads, too, and at the end of the day it’s about keeping them all safe.

He wants to keep Ryan safe, but knows that he won’t be able to if anything happens-

And for some reason that thought strikes deeper than he thought it would-

So he stops thinking for a night. Lays down next to Jack and tries to forget, because he has Jack now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character death(temporary) and scenes of violence(it's all a dream, not to worry~)

There’s been a reward set out for him. The price is  _high_  too.

Word is on the street is Edgar put a reward on the capture of the Mad King. It’s pricey, too - if anyone found him, they’d be set for life. But that just made this all the more harder.

There were descriptions of him all around town. It’s a miracle none of the others suspect him yet. He usually goes outside with his hood up now.

This has brought up Ryan’s paranoia and fear. He hid his face more often, scared if the others put two and two together and figure him out. He gets odd looks from the others, wearing his hood indoors, but they hardly comment on it. Geoff doesn’t say anything, but when he sees Ryan in his hood, he’s understanding in his eyes.

He gets speculative looks from strangers. It makes his heart beat faster -  _they’ll see through, they’ll send me back_  - but they don’t say anything, and he lets himself hope they never notice.

Ryan hasn’t had a nightmare since the last very bad one - and he thinks the only reason he has this one is because of the recent stress.

It’s even worse this time because he remembers it.

It’s dark, first of all. He doesn’t see anything at first. Then there’s a light, and he tries to follow it the best he could.

When he gets to the light, it suddenly expands, and Edgar’s standing there. Ryan tries to stumble back, to get away, but he suddenly can’t move. Then the others appear.

First, there’s Geoff. He suddenly just wanders into the light, lost expression. He doesn’t see Ryan, it seems. But he sees Edgar.

Edgar _hurts_  him. Strangles him, hits him, kicks him. Until Geoff is a whimpering mess on the floor. And Ryan can’t move, can’t help, and it  _kills_  him.

Edgar finishes Geoff off with a final hard kick to the head. The man falls lopsided, eyes rolling in the back of his head; dead.

Then there’s Jack. He suddenly appears, looks horrified when he sees Geoff, and tries to run. But Edgar is faster. He does the same to him as he did to Geoff - finishing him off with a knife instead.

Then Ray - and Gavin - Michael. He’s the worst one. All the others don’t seem to see Ryan at all - who desperately wishes this would all stop - but Michael does. His head is bleeding from where Edgar hit him, and it’s like he suddenly sees him. Then Michael begins to crawl towards him, an almost relieved expression on his face.

Ryan still can’t move, wants to reach out and grab Michael, hold him and help him because  _he’s the only one left they’re all dead we’re the only ones left--_

But Edgar doesn’t let that happen. He suddenly has a noose in his hands. He strings it around Michael’s neck, pulls him away from Ryan. His relief turns to panic, and he struggles against the binds, reaching out for Ryan and his mouth forming sentences Ryan can’t hear.

The rope suddenly stretches upwards and Michael is left hanging, his dead eyes staring into Ryan’s soul.

Then Edgar meets Ryan’s eyes. And grins. He starts to laugh, and Ryan’s ears ring at the ugly sound.

Edgar’s suddenly calling his name, and Ryan’s puzzled for a moment when he says ‘Ryan’ instead of ‘James’. Then someone’s shaking his shoulder, and the voice dissolves into someone else.

Ryan’s eyes flutter open and Jack is staring at him, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. Ryan’s head is still reeling from the nightmare, and he’s not quite realizing what he’s doing when he grabs Jack and hugs him.

Jack lets out a surprised grunt, and he awkwardly wraps an arm around Ryan’s back. Then Ryan’s head clears a bit and he realizes where he is. He leans back, letting Jack go.

“Sorry, sorry,” Ryan apologizes.

“It’s fine, Ryan,” Jack replies. “You were thrashing around when I came in here. Nightmare?”

Ryan stiffly nods.

Jack sits down on the bed beside him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Ryan shakes his head. “I’m okay.” He glances out the window, where sunlight streams into the room. “Is it time to go to work?” He tries to stand, but his knees are shaking and he nearly falls. Jack catches his arm and set him back down on the bed.

“Rest a little more, you need it,” Jack says, and stands to head for the door.

A sudden panic strikes Ryan, and he grabs Jack’s arm. “Wait-!”

Jack stops and turns to him, eyebrows raised. Ryan’s face heats up. “I--Don’t leave me alone.”

Jack oh’s in understanding, and he walks back to the bed, sitting down next to Ryan. He sits up against the headboard, and lets Ryan cuddle up to his side.

Ryan’s stiff for a moment, unsure if this position is crossing boundaries or not. Jack is dating Geoff - he’d hate to hurt their relationship. But he eventually relaxes, his head against shoulder as the bearded man rubs circles on his back. 

It doesn’t occur to him immediately. He’s so relaxed next to Jack his mind goes blank for a good while. Then his thoughts drift back to the dream, and he has a sudden realization.

 _It’s a warning._  Dreams can warn people can they? He’s heard many stories of people having strange dreams only for them to come true later on.

He’s overcome with dread when he realizes it could actually happen. Edgar could still find him, and hurt the others - and he’s stricken with fear at the thought of it.

Then he thinks about his mother - she’s dead,  _all because of him_. The same thing could happen  _again_.

He’ll have to distance himself. He can’t get any closer to these guys - he’s a danger to them, it’s been obvious this whole time. Ryan can’t allow himself, or the others, to get hurt(or killed) on his behalf.

So he slowly sits up, away from Jack’s touch. “I’m good now. Thanks.” He flashes a quick, genuine smile, and stands. His legs are still shaking slightly, but he’s better now.

Jack still looks concerned, but follows him out to the bar and walks him to Geoff’s store.

Ryan’s still shaking, and he jumps every time there’s a loud noise. He practically freaks out when Gavin stubs his toe on a shelf and cries out loudly, then proceeds to complain about it for the next ten minutes.

Other than that, he keeps to himself. Doesn’t start conversation, tries to escape a conversation when he’s included, tries to get work that’s separate from the others. They don’t seem to notice, and he’s both relieved and disappointed by that.

He catches Geoff watching him on occasion. Something contemplative in his eyes, and he quickly looks away when Ryan spots him.

Jack, too - that night when they return to the bar. He watches Ryan a few times, but then Ryan notices his gaze land on the three lads. Ryan recognizes the soft glint in his eyes as the way he used to look at Geoff - still looks at him like that. He wonders if that means what he thinks it means…

He tears his thoughts away. He’s meddled with the others’ love lives enough. He can’t keep giving them advice if he’s not supposed to care about them anymore.

Thinking that makes Ryan flinch.

So he leans back in his chair, and listens to the others’ conversations absentmindedly. Tries to think of what he’d do if Edgar caught up to him.

He’s snapped out his thoughts as the lads leave. He decides a little bit after to retreat to his own room, leaving Geoff and Jack, whose eyes follow him until he’s out of their sight.

He tries to sleep, but can’t. Decides staring at his ceiling is better than horrible nightmares.

Wonders what he’ll do without the others.

-

It didn’t take long for Jack to notice the change in his boyfriend. Despite that their relationship was still new, Jack had known Geoff for years. Lover or friend, he knows when something’s wrong.

So he plans to corner him, ask him without the other’s presence. This feels more like a private conversation.

He waits until it’s just them at the bar. The lads left together and Ryan retreated into his room, and that left him and Geoff. The other man was already looking anxious and he was even just standing before Jack cleared his throat.

“Geoff, can-can we talk?” He asks, a little nervous himself. Was this not working out for Geoff?

Geoff looked a little hesitant, but sat back down, nodding. “What’s up?” He sounded strained.

“I just was noticing,” Jack says. “You seem distant lately. What’s wrong?”

Geoff’s suddenly rigid in his seat. Jack doesn’t think this is good. He reaches over and tips Geoff’s chin up to look at him. “Are you...Is this not working out?” He’s heartbroken to just say it, of to end something that barely began.

But Geoff’s eyes widen. “No! No, that’s not it at all!”

Jack sighs in relief, and even if that hasn’t quite solved the mystery, it resolves some of the weight on his shoulders. “Then what’s wrong? And something is wrong, don’t try to excuse that.”

Geoff sighs, his shoulders slump. “It’s just-- complicated.”

“What is?” Jack asks.

“It’s- I don’t know,” Geoff says.

“Geoff, it’s okay,” Jack reassures. “There’s nothing you can say that can make me mad at you.”

Geoff glances up at him guiltily. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that…”

Jack raises his eyebrows. “Geoff, just tell me. It definitely looks like you need to talk about it.”

Geoff looks up at him again, then back at the counter. He takes a deep breath. “Okay. Okay. Um…” He hesitates, gathering his thoughts. “I-...I think I might  _like_  someone else. But, I still like you, okay?” He quickly adds the last part.

Jack doesn’t speak for a moment. He’s busy processing this new information. Geoff likes someone else - but also cares about him, obviously. Reassured that Geoff isn’t about to leave him, he reaches over and pats his hand.

“Okay,” He says, nodding.

“‘Okay’?” Geoff asks incredulously. “That’s all you have to say? I worry about this for days for nothing?”

“Isn’t that what you want?” Jack asks. “Really, Geoff, I’m not mad.”

Geoff takes Jack’s hand and plays with his fingers. “You know how the lads worked everything out?”

Jack oh’s with realization. “You’re thinking about that too.”

“Only if you’re okay with it,” Geoff replies quickly. “I’d never do anything you don’t want.”

“Well, it’d be easier to judge if I knew who it was,” Jack says.

Geoff hesitates again. His expression is like he just remembered something, and is now having second thoughts. Then he sighs. “Okay. Um…” His eyes fall to the wall behind Jack. “...It’s Ryan.”

Jack thinks for a moment, then nods. “Okay. Uh…” Geoff looks up at him, alarm in his features.

“I won’t do anything, I promise,” Geoff says.

“I know you won’t,” Jack replies. He takes both of Geoff’s hands in his. “I..don’t know yet, okay? Give me some time to think.” He pauses. “Could you...could you think of something for me?”

Geoff raises his eyebrows, a sudden nervous excitement in his gut. He nods.

“Do you think...you could think about the lads, maybe?” Jack suggests, his eyes finding the floor suddenly incredibly interesting.

“The lads?” Geoff repeats. Smiles slowly. “Okay. I’ll think about it.”

Jack smiles back, and Geoff leans across the counter to kiss him sweetly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning this to be about 15 chapters, maybe? It might be longer, but that’s the goal, at least. Thank you for reading!

Geoff’s been thinking about Jack and what he asked of him. He knows Jack will be thinking of Ryan, how he could fit with them - and Geoff’s been thinking the same, but with the lads.

To his surprise, Geoff could easily imagine the lads fitting in with him and Jack’s relationship. They’re already close, and it’s easy to picture giving them morning kisses or waking up beside them in bed. He could imagine Jack doing the same with them.

So that’s what made him bring it up again, a week after their original discussion. He’d pondered on this for quite some time, and was grateful when Jack didn’t prod him for his answer.

They were in bed together, simply cuddling while trying to sleep. Geoff was almost sure Jack was already asleep, but murmured it to him anyways.

“I’ve thought about the lads,” He says. “I think we should go for it.” He feels Jack still in his arms, and then the bearded man turns in his arms and kisses him lightly.

They don’t discuss further, it being too late for any kind of serious talk. But in the morning Jack asks him about it during breakfast, and they decide to try testing the waters with the lads to see how they react.

There’s an excited buzz in Geoff’s stomach at the thought of taking things further. Jack seems in an elated mood as Geoff.

He just wonders what Jack might be thinking about Ryan.

-

Michael knows something is up.

He noticed first with Geoff - he sees him more often during the day. He notices the flirtatiousness first. Offhand comments they usually poke fun at each other, but now with an undercurrent of meaning that has Michael feelings uneasy.

Then there are the touches. Geoff pats him on the back or shoulder when they pass each other, and when he hands Michael something their hands brush just a moment longer than necessary.

At first he doesn’t think much of it - he’s probably overthinking it anyway, Geoff’s with Jack(Ryan admits it one day, and the lads prod Geoff and Jack into confirming it) - but then he notices  _Jack does it too._

Soft touches when giving out the drinks, a slight flirty attitude towards him. Michael has no doubt that Geoff and Jack seem to be flirting with him.

It’s made even more confusing when he notices them doing it to Ray and Gavin as well. The two older men  _know_  the three of them are in a relationship. It’s confusing to Michael - then again, these things have always been confusing to him.

Michael starts to wonder if he’s over thinking things. Maybe he’s just being dumb, is making something out of nothing.

Then, as the three of them head home for the night, Gavin brings it up as they enter through the doorway.

“Have you guys noticed something up with Geoff and Jack lately?” He asks casually, but there’s a cautiousness there.

Ray nods first. “Yeah. I have.”

They turn to Michael. Slowly, he nods. “Me too.”

Gavin looks relieved. “Thank god, I thought it was just me. What...what do you think it means?”

There’s a beat of silence as they each think.

“To be honest,” Ray begins, slowly. “It kinda feels like...right before you guys asked me out.” He’s glancing between their expressions nervously.

“Yeah,” Gavin replies a moment later. “Yeah, it kinda does.”

Michael has to agree. It does feel like there’s something building up between them again - except this time between five of them instead of three. He nods.

“What are we going to do about it?” Michael asks.

“Do…” Gavin begins, but trails off.

“Do what, Gav?” Ray asks.

Gavin sighs. “Do you want to ask them to join us?” He looks on the verge of panic now, but Ray takes his hand and squeezes it, giving a reassuring smile.

“I’m for it,” Ray replies. Then both of them are looking at Michael, Ray’s smile falling and Gavin looking panicked again.

Michael nods, though. “Yeah. I think that might actually work.”

The other two smile now, and Ray grabs him by the wrist and drags them both into a hug, kisses them.

“So, we’re on the same page, then?” Ray asks. “We’ll give those old men a taste of their own medicine.”

“Ew, don’t say old men, Ray,” Gavin whines. “That just sounds gross.”

“But we’re gonna do ‘em, right?” Ray continues, and Gavin scrunches up his face.

“Yes, Ray, we’ll do the old men,” Michael replies, and Gavin glares at him.

“Shut up, you two,” Gavin says, grabs Michael’s face to kiss him before he could continue teasing.

Ray’s lips are on his next, and soon after hands wander and he’s being led to the bedroom by two pairs of hands.

~

This whole idea sends excited buzzes through Michael’s whole.

Flirting comes easily enough to him, and seeing the surprised, but pleased expressions on Geoff’s and Jack’s faces when he responds is always a treat.

Things were building up and Michael anticipated when the dam would break.

It seemed to take longer than he thought it would. He wasn’t sure what their plan was or how they were doing this. When they were going to talk about it.

His answer came a few days later.

He was at the shop, helping Geoff stock the shelves. Ryan had said he was going to take a walk through town, and Gavin had accompanied Ray while they went to get materials for potions. Jack was going to stop by some time that day as well.

They chatted while they stocked the shelves, occasionally sending a flirty joke to one another. Other than that, not much seemed to be happening.

But Michael had this tight feeling his gut, and it only grew stronger the longer time went on. Eventually they descended into a tense silence - but only tense because of the unacknowledged feelings between them, between them and everyone else. And Michael didn’t know what to do.

Michael is deep in thought, and nearly jumps a foot in the air when Geoff plucks his glasses off his face. He turns to the tattooed man, about to ask him why the fuck he did that, when he sees Geoff put them on. Michael snorts in response.

“What the fuck are you doing, Geoff?” Michael asks, chuckling.

“Trying these on,” Geoff replies. “What? You can see without them.”

“And you can’t see shit with them,” Michael says. “Give ‘em back.”

Geoff takes a step away, a mischievous smirk playing at his lips. “If you want them, come get them.” Then he turns and bolts, and Michael lets him shake his head(more in affection then annoyance) before running after him.

Geoff really can’t see shit with Michael’s glasses. He nearly runs into the counter, he does run into a shelf, knocking off a few items as he passes. And somehow, Michael still can’t seem to catch him.

They didn’t race around the store very long. Geoff ended up tripping over the items that fell from a shelf, and Michael, running at full momentum, couldn’t stop himself in time before he did the same thing.

Michael landed flat on top of Geoff, practically pinning him to the floor. The older man grunted, having been trying to stand again when Michael pushed him back down.

Michael had a faceful of Geoff’s shoulder before he leaned back, giggling. Geoff began to laugh, too. Neither of them moved.

When they finally calmed down, Michael reached up to take his glasses back, but Geoff leaned back and grabbed Michael’s wrist.

Michael glared, but there wasn’t any heat behind it. “Give them back.”

Geoff smirked again, and Michael’s gut was suddenly twisting again.

“Make me.”

There was a cautiousness, a hesitation, behind the teasing tone. Michael had a moment to think of what he meant, but when Geoff’s eyes flashed down to his lips, his thoughts were confirmed.

Michael closed his eyes briefly as he leaned down to meet Geoff’s lips with his own.

They both froze at first, pausing at the unfamiliar territory. Then Geoff moved first, and Michael followed suit.

The kiss was hesitant, reminding Michael of his and Gavin’s first kiss - him and Ray’s. The beginning is cautious, learning how the other moves.

Geoff repositions so he’s on his elbows. Michael has his hands grasped in the front of Geoff’s shirt, straddling the older man’s legs.

Their kiss grows deeper, expected of their usually aggressive behavior. Michael nips at Geoff’s bottom lip and revels at the muffled moan he receives.

Then Michael registers the door opening, takes another second to realize that they are positioned right in line of sight of the front door, and pulls away from Geoff to hopefully salvage what pride he can in front of an innocent customer.

Instead is wasn’t an innocent customer, it the rest of their gang, minus Ryan. Ray and Gavin right at the front, gawking at the scene before them, Jack hanging behind them but certainly had gotten an eye full of the scene.

They all seemed shocked at first, and Michael had reason to wonder if he had truly fucked this up - then Ray and Gavin exchanged looks and broke into grins. Jack smiled nearly at the same time.

They all sort of basked in the revelation that  _they’re doing this_  and  _they’re starting something_. The silence, though, was broken by Ray.

“Gay,” He mumbled, and everyone broke out laughing.

Michael, in between giggling, rolled off of Geoff and stood up, the older man following. The other three entered the store, strolling up to them, and Michael suddenly felt self-conscious under their gazes. Gavin and Ray grinned goofily at them, looking Geoff over now in a curious way. Eventually their gazes moved to Jack, too. Jack looked at the lads the same way, giving an encouraging smile to Geoff.

“So...is this a thing, now?” Gavin eventually asks.

“I- Do you want it to be?” Jack asks, always the thoughtful one.

Gavin frantically nodded. “Of course! I was just wondering…”

At that moment, the door opened again, and they all turned to see Ryan walk in. He stopped, raising an eyebrow at them gathered in the middle of the store.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Geoff said, low enough for only them to hear, and they split. Ryan simply watched them a moment, obviously aware something was going on, though he didn’t comment on it.

Later, they did indeed talk about it. Gathering at the bar as usual, they simply waited for Ryan to leave, who seemed all too quiet and all too aware they didn’t want him there. As he left, Michael couldn’t help feeling a pang of guilt(and a little of something else).

Once they were alone, Jack led them to his house behind the bar. Michael had never been back here. It was a cozy space.

They lingered in the main room, none of them sure of what to say.

“Alright, first off,” Geoff broke it first. “Is everyone here comfortable with this?” He gestured between them.

Jack nodded first, followed by Gavin, and then Ray. Michael didn’t hesitate to agree. Geoff scoffed.

“Come on, you guys, you can do better than that,” Geoff replies. He clears his throat. “I, Geoff, is ready to become part of this fivesome.” They all laugh in response.

“Okay, okay,” Ray replies. “I am totally happy to become part of a five-way gangbang.”

The jokes continue, Jack and Gavin adding something so formal with inappropriate words mixed in. When it came Michael’s turn, he couldn’t think of anything to top them all.

“Dammit guys, you took all the good ones,” Michael says after a moment.

“C’mon Michael, you gotta commit,” Gavin prods.

“Fine, fine,” Michael says, taking a moment to think. “I am up for total five-way fucking.”

“Good enough,” Gavin replies.

“‘Good enough’?” Michael says in disbelief. “Fuck you.”

“Michael, no,” Gavin says, mock hurt.

They talk and joke longer than any of them had been expecting. It’s late when they finally realize what time it is. It’d be too late for any of them to head to their own homes. So they decide to stay at Jack’s.

Jack’s bed was not meant to fit five people, which became increasingly clear as they squirmed. Michael ended up nearly on top of Jack, the other man’s beard pressing against his neck.

It then occurred to him that he hadn’t kissed Jack yet.

He caught the man completely off guard. Jack had frozen when he felt the sudden pressure on his lips, and Michael had a moment of panic before he started to kiss back.

And he probably started something without realizing it. When he and Jack had pulled away, Michael caught sight of Gavin already kissing Geoff.

Ray saw them part and poked Michael lightly on the side. “About time. Now I have someone to kiss.”

Michael thought for a moment he meant him, but then Ray was reaching across Michael and gently kissed Jack instead.

It’s a little strange to see someone else kissing his boyfriends - but then he realizes, the other two are now his boyfriends, too.

Things began mixing, and suddenly Michael had a faceful of Geoff again. Then Jack, and Gavin, and Ray. Nothing got passed kissing, though. Gavin might have sucked a hickie on the side of his neck, but nothing else.

Actually, Michael ended up falling asleep half on top of Geoff, half on top of Ray. There really was no room at all on this bed, and it’s not all that comfortable on top of two bodies(he could only imagine what the other two might be feeling).

Still, he slept contently that night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh...Not entirely happy with this, but I frogged with it enough. Tell me what you think?

Ryan felt, not like a third wheel, but a sixth wheel. It seems silly to think, but that’s the only way Ryan can phrase it.

He’s caught on to the others relationship quite quickly. He didn’t know how it happened, or when, but suddenly they were a lot more closer and a lot more touchy-feely with each other.

(And he might’ve caught Gavin and Jack lip-locked, the bearded man pressing the younger against the wall in the backroom of the store, and had never noticed Ryan peering through the crack in the door. Cheating didn’t make sense, not with these people, so Ryan went to other conclusion that honestly made a lot more sense.(No he did not stand at the door longer than necessary). He never mentioned it.)

Ryan was never an angry man. Most times he didn’t have a reason to be. Edgar makes him angry, but that had years of abuse and hate gathered towards the man. He’s only ever felt angry towards Edgar. When he’s not angry, he’s scared.

Now, what he’s feeling is not quite anger. Seeing the others like this, together, makes him feel  _something_ \-- something he doesn’t quite understand. He sees the others - and he wants to be with them.

It’s more intense than when he last thought about this, and he didn’t know how his chest could ache when it’s not physically wounded.

He knows he cares for the others - more than he should - but he knows that’s dangerous, in his current situation. He’s reminded of his mother - he’s sure Edgar killed her - then his father - whose cause of death he’s unsure, but with what Edgar has done, Ryan suspects him - and he doesn’t want a repeat.

The only people he’s ever cared about in his life have been taken away. The man who took them away can do it again.

He’s not sure if his actions have been noticed by the others. But with the current dilemmas - the others getting together - they don’t seem to have. The thought makes his heart sink, despite his best efforts to ignore it.

This does not help with his current emotions. He vaguely remembers something his father used to do when managing the kingdom became too stressful. He’d gather a few guards to accompany him on a hunt. He used to tell Ryan that killing the mobs that gather in forest shadows released some pent up aggression, and helped him relax. He usually wore full armor, and brought many guards to protect him, with his prized iron sword. His mother sometimes went out with him, if she so felt like blowing off steam.

Ryan didn’t have any of that - he hasn’t seen an armor shop anywhere, and he doesn’t have any guards.

However, he did spot a weaponry in town, with swords on display. He had enough for one, and right now, he seemed like he could take his father’s advice.

When Ryan could get some free time away from the others( _who don’t seem to care either way_ , said a nasty voice in his head) he walked to where he remembers seeing the shop.

He finds it, luckily, and browses the shop a while. The store clerk is a nice old lady, quite different than what he’d expect to run a weapon shop. However, she has some nice scars along her face and arms, so he figures she’s experienced.

After a few moments, and debating if buying an expensive sword would make him look suspicious, he picks out an iron sword with a neat design on the hilt. His father had multiple swords, most of them diamond, but the one he used the most was iron. It had a similar design on the hilt. Seeing the sword made his heart ache.

It’s fairly expensive, but not as much as the extravagant gold and diamond swords on the shelf covered in a layer of dust. He looks longingly up at them - despite how good he’s got it here, he misses the luxury of the castle. The swords have a faint resemblance to the types knights(or his parents) would wield.

The old lady is nice and passive, creating conversation while her scarred fingers take the coins from Ryan. She gives him a warning as he leaves, saying it’s been getting more dangerous to go out hunting lately. He heeds her advice and leaves.

On his way back to the bar, the wind picks up and rain starts pelting from the sky. He wouldn’t go hunting today; even with his pent up emotions, he’s not desperate enough to hunt in the dark and rain.

When he gets back to the bar, he’s greeted with everyone else sitting at the bar, already talking and joking. They haven’t noticed him yet, and there’s no one else in the bar. Ryan watches Michael sling an arm around Geoff and peck him on the cheek. The others watch with a dumb look on their faces that Ryan can only define as love. A sick feeling twists his gut and he has to fight the urge to run to his room.

Jack notices him first, having been facing the front door from the opposite side of the bar. He smiles, waves him over, and the others turn and notice him as well. Ryan forces a smile and walks towards the bar.

Gavin gestures to a seat beside him, and Ryan sits down. Gavin glances at the sword still grasped in Ryan’s hand.

“Where did you go off to, Rye-bread?” Gavin asks. “Planning on some hunting?”

Ryan shrugs in reply. “I don’t know. I saw this; it was an impulse buy.”

“What for?” Gavin prods.

“It reminds me of someone,” Ryan says without thinking, his tone vulnerable. He brushes the hilt of the sword with his thumb absently.

Gavin frowns, and opened his mouth to say something, but something the others say directed at him takes his attention.

Ryan doesn’t say much the rest of the evening. Still, the others jokes and their usual antics during their conversations reels him in. He finds himself smiling and laughing despite his mixed feelings. He only feels content at being with the other’s presence.

The minute he realizes he snaps himself out of it. He’s stayed long enough to excuse himself to his room, without the others being suspicious.

He wants to stay with them, and that sick feeling in his gut is back. He must’ve let it show on his face, because the others are suddenly giving him concerned looks and asking if he’s alright. Jack even steps from behind the counter to feel his head, but Ryan takes a step back to avoid him.

“I’m okay, just a little tired,” Ryan excuses. They don’t look like they believe him, but he turns and walks down the hallway to his room before they can say anything else.

His stomach feels like slithering snakes, twisting around his organs and squeezing. He’s queasy, guilty, conflicted, angry…. he could go on and on. He wants to be with them, to open his heart to them - but then there’s the worry of Edgar. He’s still a missing King, and Edgar hasn’t given up the search for him. Over half a year searching and he hasn’t given up.

And it’s not even because of _himself_  - it’s for the others, because if he’s found, and Edgar finds out about them, he could easily punish them for hiding the missing King, even if they had no idea(Geoff knows, Geoff has an idea, and he’s the one Ryan’s most worried about).

He has trouble sleeping that night.

-

There’s an empty spot in Geoff’s chest.

Don’t get him wrong, he’s happy, truly happy. He’s got four amazing boyfriends who he wouldn’t change for the world.

But he’s still missing something - someone. It doesn’t help that that someone has been acting a little odd lately, a little distant.

Despite encouraging communication within their five-way relationship, Geoff still feels comfortable hashing out his feelings to the person he trusts most - Jack. They’re all still new to each other, and Jack already knows his feelings for Ryan.

The five of them still go to their own separate houses for the night, but Geoff mostly stays at Jack’s since it’s closest. It’s one of these nights that he tries to think of something to say while they’re lying in bed, too early to be sleeping but too late to really do anything else.

To his surprise, Jack brings it up first.

“Have you been noticing anything up with Ryan lately?" Jack asks, right as Geoff opened his mouth to ask the same thing.

Geoff pauses a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I have. I was actually about to ask you the same thing.”

“Do you think everything’s okay?” Jack asks.

By Jack’s tone, Geoff could tell he was worried. Geoff was worried, too.

“I don’t think so,” Geoff replies. “You think we should try to talk to him?”

“You should,” Jack says, and Geoff looks at him, startled.

“Why?” He asks.

“You’re closest to Ryan,” Jack says. “He’d probably open up to you.”

For a moment, Geoff considers telling Jack what he knows about Ryan’s past. Then he decides it’s not his choice whether to tell the others. Instead he nods to Jack.

“I can try,” Geoff says.

Jack smiles, and there’s a small pause between them. Geoff suddenly remembers what he asked Jack before they joined the lads. He never actually answered.

For the second time that night, Jack voices his thoughts.

“I know I never gave you a direct answer on what you asked me,” Jack ponders, and Geoff listens attentively. “I’ve thought about it. And yeah, if Ryan wanted it, then I’d ask him to join us.” He pauses, and Geoff stays quiet to hear what else he has to say. “But it’s not just us anymore. It’s us _and_  the lads. If we plan to do anything with Ryan, we have to ask them as well.”

Geoff nods because he knows he’s right. The five of them are in a relationship, it’s only fair for them to know their feelings. And who knows, maybe this five-way will turn into a six-way.

But Geoff doesn’t let himself get his hopes up. It’s very possible he’d be rejected, and recounting Ryan’s past behavior, especially about his past, it’s likely he might not agree.

Still. It’s worth trying.

He nods to Jack, and after a little more small talk decide they should sleep. Geoff kisses Jack goodnight before falling asleep with their arms and legs tangled together.

The next few days he tries to work out when to talk to Ryan. And the more he watches the man, the more he notices.

Ryan’s paler than normal. He has bags under his eyes. He withdraws from the rest of them. If Geoff wasn’t positive something was wrong before, he was now.  

He was still deciding when was a good time, when the lads talked to him and Jack one evening at the bar.

“You guys have noticed Ryan’s mood, too, right?” Gavin suddenly asks.

Geoff glances at Jack before replying. “Yeah. We were thinking of talking to him about it.”

“We were thinking the same thing,” Ray says.

The lads were suddenly twitchy, glancing at each other and flexing their hands. Jack and Geoff exchanged a look. Then Jack reached across the counter to put a hand on top of Michael’s, and at the same time glancing between the three.

“Is there anything else?” He asks, sincerely.

The lads glance between each other again, and Geoff offers his own encouragement by placing a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, who was the only lad sitting next to him.

“If you guys are okay with it,” Michael begins. “We were thinking if we could ask Ryan to join us…..?” He looks hesitant, scared of what Geoff and Jack might think, and the other lads have adopted that expression as well. Geoff and Jack, however, glance at each other and smile.

“We were thinking that too, actually,” Geoff says, and the lads looked startled before letting out a breath of relief.

“So are we going to ask him…?” Gavin asks, still unsure.

“Yes, we are,” Geoff says, then pauses. “ _If_  everyone’s comfortable with it.” He watched everyone for a reaction. Nobody said anything but offered a reassuring smile to say that they were all in.

“How should we do it?” Ray asks. “Get him a big bouquet of flowers and say, ‘hey, be part of our big gay fuck truck’.”

“Let’s not be that forward, Ray,” Geoff replies between laughter.

“We have to get our message across somehow,” Ray mumbles, but he’s smiling.

“I think before we start anything with him,” Jack interrupts. “We should talk to him about his recent mood. I think something’s wrong.”

“That’s true,” Geoff comments. “Everything else will have to wait. I’m worried.”

They all agreed. Something’s obviously up with Ryan, and they have to find out what.

The next day they end up deciding that bringing it up at the bar that evening would be a good time. The bar is mostly empty at night, so they would have more privacy.

Ryan, at times during the day, would often take breaks and go to the edge of the woods to take down the few mobs that decided to hide in the shade. The iron sword he bought has been at his side since, and seems to be in use all the time. Michael and Gavin always joke that they should take Ryan out on hunts with them, he seems good at it. Ryan either doesn’t reply or offers up a chuckle(forced), and they frown.

That night he was unusually quiet, and more twitchy than normal, obviously noticing the other’s constant attention on him.

After a glance between the rest of them, Geoff settled his gaze on Ryan. He took his hand and laid it on the other’s shoulder. Ryan must not have been expecting the sudden contact and jumped.

“Ryan, we need to talk,” Geoff says seriously.

Ryan glances between them and nods silently.

“You’ve been distant lately. Is anything wrong?” Geoff continues.

Ryan doesn’t speak for a moment, glancing around the room before his eyes settled on Geoff’s shoulder. “...No. I’m fine.”

Geoff bites back a frustrated sigh. “No, you’re not fine. Tell us what’s wrong.” He tries to relay a message with his eyes saying,  _‘is this about your past?’_.

Ryan’s eyes flicker back up to meet Geoff’s. The others watch with interest. He bites his lip. “I- A lot of things have been on my mind.” He settles on after a moment.

Geoff’s hand was still on Ryan’s shoulder. His thumb starts to move gently across Ryan’s collar bone. Ryan glances down at his hand and swallows.

“Like what? Maybe we can help,” Geoff replies softly. He wants nothing but to kiss Ryan right now, but that’s not what this is for.

Ryan shakes his head. “It-It’s not your problem.”

“Your problem is ours,” Geoff replies. “You’re our friend. We care about you.” He might’ve put a little too much emphasis on the last bit.

Ryan sighs dejectedly. “I care about you too. And  _that’s_  the problem.”

Geoff inhales sharply as Ryan suddenly stands up, looking frustrated and upset. He’s confused and hurt, and can’t think of a reason why Ryan is broken up.

The others seem equally confused. Ryan paces a few times in the bar before grabbing his sword, leaning against the wall.

“Ryan, what do you mean?” Geoff asks.

“I-I need to think,” Ryan says, and begins to walk towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Jack calls, coming out from behind the bar.

Ryan doesn’t reply, instead sprinting at the door, sword in hand. They’ve all stood up by now, staring at the door with similar expressions of shock.

Geoff doesn’t know what to think. Ryan didn’t make any sense - he said him caring for them was a problem. But  _how?_

“I think he went hunting,” Gavin states suddenly.

“Yeah, no shit,” Michael replies, but there wasn’t even fake anger in it, just confusion.

“It’s dark,” Gavin says. “It’s dangerous to hunt at night.” The others perk up with realization.

“He could get seriously hurt,” Ray adds.

A beat of silence as the words sunk in.

“We have to go after him,” Geoff says, and nobody argues.

-

Ryan was probably the most idiotic person.

He knows the danger of going out in the woods at night. But at the same time, he  _needs_  to get out, get  _away_. He couldn’t even focus right, Geoff right there with his hand on his shoulder, the others staring.

He could just admit it. Get it off his chest. But it  _scares_  him. He can’t admit it because there’s the rejection fears - what if they don’t feel the same, what if they won’t like him - and then if they do - what if Edgar finds him, what if he hurts them? He doesn’t want to get hurt again.

So he ran. He needs to do something, to blow off his frustration at himself and Edgar and the others.

It was a very stupid mistake.

It was dark, and Ryan could barely see three feet in front of him. He kept going anyway, gripping tighter on to his sword.

A spider jumped from a tree in front of him. It made him jump, but with a few hits from his sword it died in a puff of smoke.

A rush of air past his ear made him jump again, and he turned to see an arrow plunged into the tree behind him. Another one flew out of the darkness and he managed to jump out of the way in time.

He can’t see where the skeleton is, so he tries to listen to the clack of bones or the twang of a bow. Instead he hears a growl, and backs away, pointing the tip of the sword towards the noise.

The silhouette of a zombie stumbles into his vision, and he swings his sword at it. Another arrow flies out of the darkness and lands, deep, into his shoulder. Ryan stumbles a moment, gasping at the sudden pain.

The zombie takes the moment to lunge forward, and Ryan only has time to bring his sword up to act like a shield against it. Ryan’s pushed up against a tree, the zombie’s rotten hands grabbing at him, the edge of  the sword digging into the zombie’s neck.

He pushes the zombie off, swinging once again and neatly beheading the undead creature.

Ryan doesn’t see the next arrow, but feels it dig into his leg. He yells out, squinting into the dark, but still unable to see the skeleton.

He ducks in time for the next arrow, then launches into a run, limping on his bad leg. It’s dark, and he nearly runs into a tree several times, but eventually the sounds of bones clinking together fades away.

Ryan leans against a tree, breathing heavily. It was a bad choice, he doesn’t even have a torch with him. His arm and leg feel stiff. He prods at the arrow in his shoulder, wincing, debating if he should pull it out.

 _God_ , he wishes the others were here. He’s more lonely right now than ever. He wants Jack’s kind touch, Gavin’s dumb questions, Ray’s sarcastic jokes, Michael’s laughable temper, Geoff’s understanding. He misses them.

He noticed a sudden light between the trees. Ryan ducks slightly, suspicious of what it could be. Then he sees a hand holding a torch, and familiar voices.

“Ryan! Where are you?”

“Do you see him anywhere?”

“God, it’s dangerous out here…”

They get closer, and Ryan attempts at moving towards them, but his leg seizes and collapses under him. He lets out a yelp of pain, and tries to redirect his body from falling on his injured shoulder.

The light gets closer and he can hear footsteps, and then suddenly hands are lifting him up. He’s greeted with the concerned faces of the others.

Michael’s on one side of him, Geoff on the other, helping him walk. Geoff minds his shoulder.

“Ryan! What were thinking?!” Gavin suddenly appears in front of him, gripping his bow tightly.

“Leave him alone for now,” Jack says, putting a hand on Gavin’s shoulder.

Ryan tried to think of what he could say when they do get to questioning him. Right now he’s tired, and wants nothing more than their comfort.

They end up going to Jack’s, since that was the closest house. They set Ryan down on a chair and Jack got out bandages and started to care for Ryan’s wounds.

Getting the arrows out were the hardest part, but once that was out of the way, bandaging was easier. Finally Ryan was sitting on the chair with bandages on his shoulder and leg. The others were standing, glancing at each other, all seemed unsure what to say.

Eventually Geoff cleared his throat. “Ryan, what was that about?”

Ryan glances up, and sudden guilt builds up his stomach. The walls that he built up around him, to keep them all out, were breaking. He hung his head and slumped his shoulders.

“I lost my family,” His voice cracks. “I don’t want to lose you too.”

There's a tense moment of silence. Ryan risks a glance up.

They're all staring at him with expressions of shock, pity and confusion. Only Geoff seems to understand.

Jack snaps out of his shock first. He kneels down in front of Ryan so they're eye to eye.

"What happened to your family?" He asks cautiously.

Ryan sighs, running his hands over his face. "They're gone." He pauses. "Someone took them away. I'm...hiding from him."

"Should we be worried?" Gavin pipes up. He looks unsure what the think of this.

"I don't think so," Ryan says, even though the worry is still there. "He hasn't found me. I guess I'm just worried he will."

Geoff is suddenly there, next to Jack, and puts his hands on Ryan's shoulders. "He won't find you. I'll make sure of that.  _We'll_  make sure of that."

His eyes are sincere, and full of something else that Ryan quickly realizes might be love.

For a moment, he lets his worries go. For a moment, he forgets that everything could come crumbling down any moment.

He grips Geoff's shirt and pulls his head up to meet his lips.

Geoff stills, taken aback, but quickly snaps out of it, running his fingers through Ryan's hair at the base of his neck.

For a moment, he believes everything will work out.


	14. Chapter 14

Finally letting himself into this relationship didn’t totally help with his fears.

Ryan still felt afraid. He was worried Edgar will suddenly appear, and take him away from what he has now.

He’s happy, truly happy, and he doesn’t want to let it go.

Geoff seemed to have picked up his bad mood. He must have had a hint of why Ryan had freaked out before, but hadn’t acted on it - probably thought Ryan would let it go after they all got together. He seemed to think otherwise now.

Since they all got together, they’d occasionally stay at each other’s houses. Ryan’s been flip-flopping between them all since he technically doesn’t have a permanent place still. Jack keeps the hotel room open for him, though, just in case.

Ryan was staying at Geoff’s that night when the older man confronted him. Gently grasped his wrist and turned his chin to face him.

“Ryan, is everything okay?” Geoff asks. “You seem worried.”

Ryan shrugged. Geoff frowned, raising an eyebrow. “Is it about Edgar?”

Ryan hesitates, but nods. “I guess...caring about you guys is making me scared he’ll find me somehow and...and hurt you.”

Geoff bites his cheek. “You shouldn’t worry about that anymore. It’s been a very long time since you came here. Edgar will give up soon.”

“You don’t know him,” Ryan replies. “He’s a clever man. He’s a control freak too - the only reason he wants me back is to have someone in his control. He took enjoyment out of watching the citizens here suffer from harsh laws, and me getting the blame for it. I tried to escape before, plenty of times - he always caught me. I only escaped this one time because there was an emergency somewhere else and he and the guards were distracted by it. I still have no idea how he hadn’t managed to track me down by now.”

“You finally out did him though,” Geoff says. “He hasn’t found you, and I don’t think he will. It probably drives him up the wall that he can’t find you.”

Ryan smiles a little. “Yeah, he’s probably pulling his hair out.” He sighs. “I really don’t want you guys to get hurt.”

Geoff offers a small smile and pulls Ryan into a hug. “We won’t. He won’t find you or us.”

Ryan clings to Geoff, burying his face into his neck. “I hope so.”

The talk helped, a bit. Ryan felt some worry lift off his shoulders. But it was still there, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, reminding him that it’s still dangerous for him and the others.

Geoff must’ve mentioned something to them. Obviously not the truth, but something that suddenly shifted the other’s attention on him.

Jack was more touchy. He’d lay a hand on Ryan’s shoulder when they’re talking, or carefully take his hand at random times. Sling an arm around his waist or over his shoulder. Ruffle his hair as they pass by. Lay a hand on his lower back and massage gently. It was comforting, Jack’s way of telling him that he was there and not leaving.

Gavin became a big kisser. He’d kiss Ryan whenever the opportunity showed itself. Kiss his forehead or cheek if he couldn’t reach his lips. Behind his ears, or under his jaw. Down his neck or across his fingers and up his arm. Gentle kisses to show his affection.

Michael massaged. Ryan didn’t know he was excellent at giving massages until he had an aching back from working on the field, and Michael demanded him to lay down. He straddled his waist as his fingers worked effectively against the tight knots in Ryan’s back. After that it practically became routine, after a day of work. Occasionally while they’re in the bar, Michael would appear behind him and massage his shoulders or his hands. It was relaxing and Ryan was able to let go of everything for a while.

Ray put flowers everywhere he knew Ryan would see. Mostly roses, since they were the most common in this area. He’s put them on his bedside table when he slept at the lads’ house. He leaves them on a shelf when Ryan is the only one nearby. Sometimes he’ll simply give one to him without a word. Slips the stem behind his ear or creates a flower crown that Ryan wears for as long as he can. Once he picked a yellow flower for whatever reason, and the sight made Ryan stop, remembering the flowers people set on their windowsills for his mother’s death. But he smiled anyway, trying to remember his mother for something other than her death. And anyway, he could never say no to Ray’s flowers.

Bit by bit, his fears lifted, dead leaves blowing away in the wind. Slowly, he lets go, and starts to believe that he could start a new, safe life here.

And it seems like it. The days go by without a new update on Edgar’s actions to the ‘missing’ king, and Ryan sees that maybe he had finally escaped his wrath.

Ryan was feeling great when they went to go visit Lindsay. They hadn’t seen the redhead in a while, and anyway it would be great for the six of them to take a walk around town.

It was a perfectly sunny day. Ryan held Jack’s hand as they walked, trying to usher the lads and Geoff to be in a decent manner out in public. People on the streets gave them weird looks at one point when Geoff tackled Gavin in the road. Michael and Ray just laughed as Ryan and Jack tried to get them to act like adults again.

They finally made it to Lindsay’s without any other incidents, and chatted for a while. They even helped her around the store for while. Then they headed out again, stopping at one place for a couple of snacks as they walked back.

It was around there that Ryan saw him. Or, thought he saw him. It made him freeze; he was sure his heart stopped.

He saw Edgar.

He was sure it was him. He’d recognize the face that tortured him for years. He was looking right at them. But then he was gone, lost in the crowd of the afternoon rush. He stood still, searching for that face, but he couldn’t find him again.

When someone touched his shoulder, he jumped back, snapping to the present. Jack had his hand up, Geoff was right behind him. The lads were staring. They all looked concerned.

“Are you okay?” Jack asks first.

Ryan controls his breathing as he forces a smile. “I’m fine. Just thought I saw something.”

The others still looked worried. He guesses the only reason they didn’t pry further was how defensive he got about his past. Instead, they reverted to their regular tactics. Gavin kissed him on the cheek, Jack squeezed his hand. At one point Ray walked up and put a rose behind his ear. It was comforting, but his heart was still beating too fast.

Geoff walked up to him soon after the incident and tangled their fingers together. He leaned in close so only Ryan could hear him talking.

“What did you see?” He murmurs.

Ryan shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”

“Who?” Geoff asks again.

Ryan sighs. “I thought I saw Edgar.”

Geoff shakes his head this time. “No. You’re just being paranoid.” He kisses him lightly. “Relax. He’s not going to get us.”

Ryan nods because he wants to believe it.

He doesn’t see Edgar again, and he starts to think that maybe that’s all what it is. He was being paranoid; Edgar didn’t really find him. He couldn’t of.

He tried to believe it. But something seemed very, very  _off_.

The days passed by with no more signs of Edgar. He let himself enjoy what is now instead of thinking of that incident.

He was sent into town alone one evening to pick up something for the store. Geoff gave him a list, and Ryan tried to navigate there with the setting sun. The streets were mostly empty, but Ryan barely paid attention as he tried not to trip over anything in the road.

He luckily found his way to the place, and picked up the items Geoff needed. Someone else would have gone with him if they weren’t all busy. So he tried to find his way back when he heard a familiar voice.

“Hello, James,” The voice made him freeze, like ice cold liquid slipping down his spine and through his veins. His unused name, so foreign to him now, made his stomach drop.

He turned jerkily,  _begging_  for this not to be who he thinks it is. But his fears are confirmed when the man he fears most is there, casually leaning against a wall and smiling wickedly.

“Or, should I say Ryan, since that’s what you seem to go by now?” His grin widened as he saw Ryan’s breath hitch.

Ryan wanted to say something, ask anything, demand  _why the fuck are you here_ , but his throat has closed up and he can’t force anything but a whimper out.

Edgar  _laughs_  at that. “Still a coward, huh? I’d thought being out here would have toughed you a little.”

Ryan swallows and tries again. “What the fuck are you doing here?” It comes out weak but Edgar hears it.

“Well, just coming by to receive our King,” Edgar says.

Ryan takes a step back, finding a flare of anger under his fear. “I’m not coming with you.”

“And why not?” Edgar grins again. “Are you gonna miss your boyfriends?”

Ryan stops again, and Edgar laughs. “What, you think I didn’t know? With how you all flaunt it about? The whole town practically knows.”

“I’m still not coming with you,” Ryan says, more firmly.

“I think you are,” Edgar says. “Because if you don’t, those little boyfriends of yours will be publicly executed for kidnapping of the King.” He sticks out his bottom lip. “You wouldn’t want some innocent bloodshed, do you, your highness?” He smirks. “Actually, you might,  _Mad King_.”

“You wouldn’t,” Ryan says, even though _he would he would, he absolutely would because he_  loves it.

“You know I would,” Edgar replies. “But you know, if you came with, resumed your position as King, I could work something out…”

“You can’t do that,” Ryan argues.

“But I can,” Edgar simply replies. He pauses. “Have you even told them yet? That you're the acclaimed ‘Mad King’? Or are you too  _afraid?_ ”

“Shut up,” Ryan says.

“Of course you are,” Edgar ignores him. “They’ll  _hate_  you when they find out you’ve been  _lying_  to them. Oh, I can’t wait to break the news to them--”

“Don’t you ever fucking get near them,” Ryan demands, glowering.

Edgar looks taken aback by his outburst, but grins again.

“You know, since I pity you right now,” His tone suggested the opposite. “I’ll give you a week. I’m returning to the castle. If you’re not there in a week, then I’m taking that as a no, and you can say goodbye to your boyfriends. However, if you are there, then I’ll leave them alone and you can resume your ruling as you should be.” It wasn’t a suggestion, it was a demand.

Ryan can feel himself being torn. A part of him wants to deny, to argue - Edgar can’t have that much power. The other part of him wants to comply, simply for the others’ safety.

“One week,” Edgar repeats. Then he’s walking away, pigmen guards suddenly appearing from the darkness that Ryan hadn’t noticed. Extra protection.

Ryan stands there in the empty road, his breathing heavy and his head spinning. He had one week. It takes about three days to walk to the castle from here. That left four days with his boys. Not enough time. Not enough time.

The sky chose that perfect time to start raining. Ryan felt a drop on his head, then another on his nose, and more as a whole downpour drowns the town. He’s suddenly pulled back, half a year ago, when he ran away from the castle, his clothes and hair slick with rain and pouch full of gold coins.

He walks home, carrying the bag of items back to the shop. By the time he’s there, he’s soaked enough that no one can tell rainwater from tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh oh!! Things get interesting!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Not for the first time, Ryan was at a lost of what to do.

He didn’t sleep at all the night after seeing Edgar. His mind wouldn’t rest. Edgar knew more than Ryan expected. How long has Edgar been watching him? Long enough to know about their relationship and what he goes by now. How much else does he know?

Ryan was met with a choice, neither which he wanted to make. Tell his boys who he is, and take them into hiding - or listen to what Edgar told him to do.

If he could, he’d go with the first option; but Edgar managed to track him down this time, what if he does it again? The second option is less desirable, but at least his boys would be safe.

What he wanted to do was stay here in town with his boys and never go back to the castle. To be happy, and keep Edgar out of everything. But of course he has to be there, a lingering shadow that never goes away completely.

Ryan has four days, if he plans going back to the castle, to spend with his boys.

He spends two of them contemplating his decisions.

His boys pick up on his mood, as they can very easily tell by now. They revert to their tactics of making him feel better, but Ryan can only reply with a sad smile. Then he catches himself and kisses them so they believe their tactics are working.

For what seems the longest time, he can’t decide what would be the better option. Forcing his boys into a life of hiding, that Edgar would most likely find them from, or keep them safe and resume his ruling.

Does he want his boys to live a miserable life, or himself to?

In the end, he chooses to protect his boys.

He hates himself for leaving so little time. Two more days to spend time with them, and to think of how he’s going to leave. His heart aches, and his stomach threatens to throw up whatever’s in it. He feels sick and scared but at least his boys will be safe.

The feeling gets worse as the day passes. He tries to spend all his time with at least one of his boys, but he can hardly enjoy himself. He makes an effort, though; that night he suggests trying to sleep in one bed together. None of them has the right size, but it’s a challenge they agree to immediately. While trying to push the three lads’ beds together, and one of them nearly falling in  the cracks between them every few minutes, Ryan laughs and forgets it all for a while.

Of course, when they settle down, the lull of sleep pulling at them, the dreaded thoughts are dredged back up.

He’s still trying to decide how he leaves. He doesn’t like just leaving in the middle of the night. Then his boys would look for him, would worry for him, would miss him. He doesn’t want them to worry. He wants to disappear, for them to forget, and move on with their lives.

He has a plan. But he hates it.

It takes place at the bar the next evening. He has to leave that night, if he wants to get to the castle in time. He’s packed in the way he first left; cloak over his shoulders and bag of gold coins - what’s left of them - hidden under it. He hasn’t worn the cloak since he left the castle, and the distinct sound of jingling coins can be heard if you listen intently, but the others don’t seem to have noticed.

His heart is pumping hard enough he can feel it through each of his limbs. His stomach is queasy and the bag of coins seem much heavier than when it was full.

He suddenly remembers something his father told him as a tip; he never thought he’d need it, and kind of resented the advice. Ryan was told to hide his emotions, to act like the bigger being. Wear a mask of calm so your enemies can’t tell you’re scared or that you care. Ryan’s young self didn’t understand how that could be helpful. Now he knew.

He cleared his throat to get the other’s attention, trying to put that mask his father wore on himself.

The others weren’t exactly talking about anything specific, so they all rapt to attention. Ryan suddenly felt his throat close up and he took a moment to word what he wanted to say before speaking.

“We-We should talk,” Ryan says lowly, and the others’ curious expressions turn to concern. His heart pangs.

“Ryan, is everything okay?” Jack asks, and Ryan  _hates_  the worry in his tone.

“No, it’s not,” Ryan says slowly. The others looked scared now, worried and confused. Ryan bites the inside of cheek.

“What-what’s wrong?” Gavin asks frantically. He puts a hand on Ryan’s shoulder and Ryan forces himself to shake it off. Gavin’s eyes widen with hurt. Ryan tastes copper as his teeth bite through his cheek.

“Everything,” Ryan says, his eyes closing. “I can’t be with you anymore.”

There’s a shocked silence, and Ryan wills his eyes to open. The others are staring at him with either shock or hurt. His teeth dig into the wound in his cheek.

“...Why?” Geoff asks first, and Ryan bites harder at the raw  _hurt_  in his tone.

“This isn’t working out,” Ryan replies coldly. His eyes train on the counter. “I’m leaving you.”

“Did we do something wrong?” Michael asks. “What did we do?”

“It’s not your fault,” Ryan says. “I just can’t do this. I can’t be with you all.”

“What changed? What happened?” Ray asks. He’s clutching to Michael’s sleeve, eyes wide and staring.

“Nothing’s changed,” Ryan forces to reply. “It’s been like this. I can’t deal with it anymore.” He’s spreading salt on the already open wound, and he hates himself for it.

“...Fine. Leave then,” Geoff’s voice, solid and sharp like a blade.

He doesn’t say anything else, biting hard in his cheek as he stands and leaves, feeling the other’s eyes cutting into his back.

He manages to walk a couple yards from the bar when he collapses next to a building, head in his hands. His heart aches and his stomach is twisting with guilt. His boys probably hate him now, probably won’t care if he disappears. Ryan’s both relieved and upset.

He sits there for the longest time, when the sun has completely gone from the sky and no one is around. If he wants to make it to the castle on time, he should start walking.

And he does. Wiping his face from tears with his sleeve, biting down the dirty and guilty feeling of what just happened, he stands up and begins his journey.

\--

His walk back to the castle went just about as the first time he did it; uneventful.

He couldn’t help wondering about his boys the entire time. Were they worried at all? Probably not, considering what he’d said to them. He considered turning back numerous times, to beg for them to forgive him, tell them everything. But Edgar’s threat loomed in the back of his mind and fueled him to keep going.

When he got back to the castle, he was first greeted by the gate. There were pigmen guards stationed by it, who must have recognized him. They looked him up and down and opened the gates.

Ryan headed up the path that led to the big doors of the castle. It looks unguarded at first glance, but Ryan knows there’s always someone watching the doors. A moment after he stepped up to them they opened to a large ballroom. The doors closed behind him as he stepped forward, pigmen suddenly appearing from the walls.

Sitting on the throne, meant for Ryan and the kings before him, was Edgar, grinning maniacally.

“Welcome back, Mad King.”

\--

The week after coming back to the castle went how Ryan expected it would.

He was locked in his room most of the time, only appearing for special meetings with other kings and queens and to make a public announcement that the King is back. Nobody cheered or looked remotely happy that he was back. And really, Ryan couldn’t blame them.

He could imagine what his boys’ reactions would be when news that the King was back would reach them.  _‘Well, this is just a great week, isn’t it? First our boyfriend breaks up with us for no damn reason, and now the Mad King’s back!’_. Would Geoff tell them about him? Would he figure out what happened?

God forbid they try to help him. Ryan doesn’t want them involved with this, not with their lives at stake. He’s lost too much already.

What makes him most infuriated being back is Edgar calling ‘James’ again. It’s familiar, but unwelcome. Ryan has made a new life with his new name, ‘James’ was supposed to be left behind. He doesn’t ever correct Edgar, though. If anyone,  _he’s_  not allowed to say his new name.

Everything seems to go back to the way everything was before. New laws were passed that Ryan wondered how people were even getting by. Strict laws that he doubts anyone will ever break; most of them ended with a death sentence.

It had been maybe a week and a half since Ryan came back to the castle when Edgar came to his room.

He was grinning, so Ryan knew it wasn’t anything good for him. He leaned up against the doorway casually, a pigmen guard behind him.

“I have a task for you, James,” Edgar says. “You see, someone has broken a very important rule, and has earned the lynching sentence.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “And this has to do with me how…?” He pities the poor asshole who was probably only trying to keep their family alive.

“You are going to accompany me to it,” Edgar replies.

“Why?” Ryan asks, but he knows arguing is futile. Edgar will get his way. He always does.

“I figure it’d be a good reminder to everyone that their King is back in power,” Edgar says. “Get ready, we leave in an hour.”

The ride to the place was achingly long. Citizens glared at the carriage as they passed. A crowd one time tried to throw things at them, but Edgar ordered the pigmen guards to hold them back. Ryan cowered into his seat the entire time, flinching whenever someone shouted an insult.

The lynching took place on a stage, in the middle of the town. As they grew closer, Ryan recognized Lindsay’s store. His stomach twisted and he hoped that his boys won’t be around.

The stage was wooden, with a pole and rope connected to it. A trapdoor beneath the hanging rope would open when someone pulled a lever. It was sickening to see.

Edgar walked up on the stage first, and from his position behind the stage, Ryan couldn’t see the victim, who was undoubtedly standing on top of the trapdoor with the rope around their neck. Then Edgar called his name, and Ryan forced himself up the steps of the stage, his royal cape dragging behind him, his crown atop his head.

When he saw who was in the rope, he froze. His eyes widened and his heart leapt to his throat.

_Michael._

Michael was there, hands tied behind his back and his neck in the rope. He turned to him and Ryan saw his eyes widen.

Edgar was grinning because  _of course he knew of course he fucking_  knew.

Then Michael did something that confused Ryan.

He winked.

\--

Michael was hurt and confused and heartbroken. He sat at the bar, watching the door swing close behind Ryan, clutching at Geoff’s sleeve. He wanted to cry but also wanted to punch something but also wanted to chase after Ryan and ask him why  _why_.

Of course he knew why. The fucker hadn’t loved them the same way since the beginning. A simple ‘no’ would’ve been so much fucking easier.

The evening was cut short after that. They went to Jack’s together - none of them wanted to be alone.

They were all reacting differently to this. Geoff was pissed, Jack was hurt, Gavin and Ray looked ready to cry. Michael was a mix, unsure what he felt. Anger was usually his default emotion at times like this, but he couldn’t quite muster it up.

The next few days were quiet. Ryan hadn’t shown up for work. He didn’t show up the next few days, either. Michael had an empty hole in his heart.

Then, just to top it all off, a couple days later the news came that the Mad King was back in power. Michael never wanted to hit something so badly.

But he noticed something different. Geoff didn’t look mad anymore. He looked confused, contemplated. Like he was stuck trying to figure some puzzle out.

It wasn’t long after that he sat them all down in Jack’s main room of his house for a talk.

“So,” Geoff begins. “Uh...Ryan.”

“What about him?” Michael replies bitterly.

“I want to tell you something he told me a few months ago. Before all this,” He gestures to them all. “Happened.”

“Why?” Ray asks. “If it was important, why didn’t he tell us?”

“Because he was afraid to,” Geoff replies. “He didn’t even mean to tell me. It just happened.”

“Well, what is it?” Gavin asks.

“You know when that guy, the second in command at the castle - what’s his name? -  _Edgar,_  was searching around town for the missing King?” Geoff asks. “He came into the store for the second time. Ray, you were there, but you went to the backroom.”

Ray scrunched up his nose, then nodded. “Yeah. I remember.”

“If you had stayed, you would’ve seen what Ryan did. He ducked behind the counter, and begged me not to tell Edgar that he was there,” Geoff replies. “You know why?”

There was a moment of shocked silence as the truth sunk in.

“Ryan’s...the missing King?” Jack asks. “How did that happen? Our King’s not really...nice. Not like Ryan is.”

Geoff took probably an hour trying to explain what he remembers Ryan telling him. Michael took this all in, replaying scenes of him and Ryan interacting, trying to fit the pieces together.

Really, Ryan wasn’t at all what he expected of the Mad King.

And in reality, he wasn’t even Mad.

“But….why did he leave us, then?” Michael can’t help asking. It just doesn’t make sense.

“I don’t know. I’m still trying to figure that out,” Geoff says. Then his eyes widen. “A little over a week ago he mentioned something to me. He said he saw Edgar while we were out visiting Lindsay.”

“So Edgar found him?” Gavin asks.

“I think so,” Geoff replies. “His mother was used as leverage against him to keep him listening to Edgar. His mother’s gone, so that leaves…” He pauses, sighing and running a hand through his hair. “Us. We’re the leverage.”

Michael didn’t want to keep talking. Ryan needed help, and they’re really his only hope.

“So what are we going to do about it?” Michael asks. The others look defeated. 

“I don’t know if we can do anything,” Jack says.

“We are not leaving our boyfriend locked in a castle and be miserable,” Michael says. “We have to do  _something._ ”

“Agreed!” Gavin adds, taking Michael’s hand.

The others exchanged looks and grinned.

And the plan started to form.

In the following days, they spread the story of King Ryan. Michael doesn’t think they convinced everyone that Ryan wasn’t the bad guy, but they’d do anything to get out of these strict laws and make a change.

The thing was, they couldn’t get to Ryan. The castle was heavily guarded, there was no way they could get inside.

So they planned to draw Edgar out. With him gone, it should be easier to get to Ryan. They did their research, and it seems that for every public execution for the past couple years, Edgar has always been present. He seemed to keep Ryan locked in the castle.

They had a plan for that, too, and Michael didn’t really like it. Neither did his boys, but someone has to do it and Michael volunteered.

He was going to steal something of value, and let himself get caught.

At this point, most of the town is in on it. Michael can trust them all and his boys that they will pull this off, and pull Edgar off the throne he stole.

Michael had stolen a sword from the weapons shop. The scarred old lady who owns had agreed to the plan. She lets Michael steal a diamond sword and get away with it, and Michael doesn’t fight when he’s apprehended.

Sure enough, he gets the death sentence, as per law. Public lynching.

He’s brought to the stage the next day, hands tied behind his back and a rope loosely hanging around his neck. He’s anxious - how can he not be, wearing a fucking noose - but he knows that he won’t be hanged, will be safe, because his boys tampered with the trapdoor beneath his feet so it won’t open.

Michael can even see his boys in the crowd. They’re determined, but he can see the flashes of anxiety across their faces when they glance at him. He gives them a reassuring smile.

Then Edgar himself appears, and gives some speech of how these acts shouldn’t be repeated or else someone else would be in Michael’s place, and some other stuff that Michael didn’t bother listening in.

What he did hear, however, was when Edgar tells them that he brought the King himself for this particular event, just to remind them all that he’s back and they shouldn’t get any ideas in their heads after this.

And Michael turned to see. A little voice in the back of his head kept telling him that Ryan meant what he said that night, and he couldn’t be the  _King_ , that’s ridiculous. But that voice went silent when he saw Ryan walk up on the stage, in full King garb.

He was different, and that’s why Michael was so surprised. He had bags under his eyes and looked tired, stressed. And he looks stricken, afraid at seeing Michael there, and Michael wants to reassure him that he’s fine. So he gives Ryan a wink and turns away.

Had he not looked away, he would’ve seen Ryan’s confused expression(which he probably would’ve found adorable).

Michael hadn’t expected Ryan to be there, but if anything, it just made their job easier. They don’t have to storm the castle to look for him later.

Ryan was obviously confused and afraid. Michael didn’t like seeing him out of his element. When they were together, Ryan was usually so easy to talk to and had a confident aura. Seeing him like this, unsure what to do, it made Michael upset. It seemed Ryan had spotted the others in the crowd, which just threw him even more off.

Edgar looked excited for this, like he’d been looking forward to this for his entire life. He was grinning and had a hand on Ryan’s back, forcing him forward. He’s certainly messed up, and Michael’s surprised nobody hasn’t noticed his behavior until now.

Edgar gives Ryan a shove until he’s standing next to the lever, and it dawns on Michael that he intends to make  _Ryan_  hang him. Most likely to just amplify the pain Ryan’s no doubt feeling, and not to ‘remind everyone who’s in charge’.

Ryan looks stricken again, coming to same conclusion. He looks back up at Michael, having been avoiding his gaze. His eyes are filled with guilt, apologies unsaid. Michael winks again, adding a small smile, and turns to look out to the crowd.

His boys are gone, Lindsay in their place giving a small wave. Michael smiles at her, but doubts she can see him. If he turns against the ropes, he can see his boys sneaking up to the stage.

“With all due respect, King,” Edgar drawls. “You should hurry this up, we have important meetings to attend to today.”

Ryan turned to glare at him, and Michael did the same. Edgar, however, seemed to take glee in this.

“If you’re not going to, then I will, just to speed things up-” Edgar started, but Michael recognized someone standing behind him, and a grin broke out on his face.

“You’re not going to do anything, asshole,” Geoff said, holding his sword directly against Edgar’s back. Just behind him, Gavin had his bow out, pointed at the pigmen guards, who strangely didn’t react.

“What is this?” Edgar asks, sounding shocked for once.

Ryan looked surprised, then he broke out in a grin. He immediately turned to Michael, understanding, and stepped up to untie his hands and take the rope around his neck off.

“Are you fucking serious?” Ryan asks immediately, and Michael laughs before yanking him down for a kiss.

“Of course we’re serious, dickhead,” Michael replies. “Geoff told us everything and we hatched a plan. Details later.” He adds, and Ryan nods.

“What are you doing?” Edgar demands. He looks to the pigmen. “Do something! Don’t just stand there!”

But it seems the pigmen are just as eager to be free of Edgar as the rest of the kingdom. They exchange looks, then turn to Ryan and bow.

Edgar looks  _enraged_ , and Ryan never looked so satisfied. If Michael didn’t know him, he’d expect this to look like the ‘Mad King’.

“We can finish him off right here,” Geoff says, then looks to Ryan. “If you want.”

Edgar takes this moment of hesitance to turn sharply and knock Geoff’s sword out of his hands. He doesn’t dodge Gavin’s arrow, however, and it lands neatly in his thigh. He crumples to the ground, pathetically trying to crawl away.

Ryan picks up the sword, and points the tip at Edgar’s throat. “It’s over, believe it or not.” He turns to the pigmen. “Take him to the castle dungeon. We’ll decide what to do with him.”

The pigmen seem happy to take orders from the King again. They grab Edgar by the arms and drag him off the stage, him struggling and throwing profanities at them.

The crowd cheers and Geoff and Gavin run over to Ryan and hug and kiss him. Then Gavin goes up to Michael and puts his hands on the sides of his throat.

“You okay, boi?” Gavin asks, and Michael laughs while nodding.

Jack and Ray appear with Lindsay moments later, Jack and Ray immediately throwing themselves into Ryan’s arms. Lindsay walks up to him and gapes.

“I can’t  _believe_  you are  _King!_ ” She exclaims. “Who could’ve guessed?”

Michael looks over at Ryan and sees the man looking happier than he’d ever seen him. It’s like he just watched the man lose ten years. He didn’t look so tired and defeated, like he was fighting a never ending battle. It was like the war was over for him. And in a way, it is.

-

The next few days were a blur of activity. Ryan - now King Ryan, as it should be - changed the strict laws immediately. Anyone unsure if he was still the bad guy had their minds changed soon enough.

The six of them moved into the castle, but they all kept their houses in town, too. Geoff wanted to keep his store running, Jack his bar, Ray still sold his potions, and Gavin and Michael still went hunting(with pigmen guards). Ryan spent most of his time in the castle, doing castle work he hasn’t done in a long time and fixing what Edgar broke.

Really, it was a happy ending that anyone could’ve asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the ending too anti-climatic? I wanted to do a bit more, but I really had no idea how to word it properly....  
> Thanks for sticking around for the ending! I'm planning on a few other fanfics at the moment, and there'll probably be a monster au fic on the way!!


End file.
